My Best Friend's Brother
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Dak Zevon is in love with Jett Stetson, the only problem is he Kendall's older brother. Will Dak get over his crush? Jett likes Dak, but their age difference is a big deal. Will he let it get in the way of his happiness? Can Kendall be happy for these two?
1. The Meeting

**Best Friend's Brother**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Jennifer Cates was in nursing school when she met Cade Stetson. He had been a patient she was treating as part of her internship at a hospital. Cade was a business man and had been talking on his phone and got hit by a bike messenger one day. He had ended up needed a few stitches. When the pair met, it had been love at first sight.

The two dated and married quickly. They were happy. Jennifer finished nursing school and became a bonefied nurse. When Jennifer got pregnant, Cade became distant. The surprise work visits ended. The romantic dinners stopped. Cade worked more. After Jett was born Cade couldn't take it. He left and Jennifer had been left on her own to raise her son.

Jennifer took Jett and moved home into her parents house for awhile. Jett was happy and Jennifer eventually got a nursing job at a local hospital. Everything was going good for the two.

Jett was four years old when Jennifer announced she was getting married to another man and that she was pregnant. Jett did not really know his father, so he gladly welcomed Kenneth Knight into his life. He was really nice and treated Jett nice too. Jett was happy that he was going back to have a little brother or sister. He wanted someone to play with.

Nine months later Kendall Donald Knight was born. Jett, now five remembered sitting in Kenneth's lap and holding his baby brother for the first time. He remembered feeling so cool and so happy to finally meet him.

By the time Kendall was four, Jett couldn't stand him. He was annoying and always wanted Jett to play with him. Jett hadn't been thrilled when Jennifer announced she was pregnant again. He put on a happy face and the small family welcome Katherine Claire Knight to the family not long after.

Once Kendall started school he made a new friend, Dak Zevon. Dak was over at the Knights house so often he practically lived there. Jennifer and Kenneth didn't mind having him over either. They liked that Kendall had made a friend and told Jett he should try and make friends. Jett just rolled his eyes and would walk away.

One day Dak was over. Him and Kendall were playing with cars. Jett thought it was childish and decided on watching TV, which was hard to do when you had two loud mouthed five year olds in the room. The two started rough housing a bit and Kendall got hurt. Dak panicked and Jennifer came running. She looked at Kendall who had cut him finger on glass from a broken picture frame.

"I sowee, we didn't mean to," Dak said his eyes welling with tears.

"It's ok sweetie," Jennifer said kneeling down in front of Dak. "It was an accident, just remember next time no playing rough in the house, ok?" She said in a sweet voice. Dak nodded his head. Jennifer smiled and told him to go watch TV while she bandaged Kendall's cut. She left the room with her son.

Dak grabbed his toy cars and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Jett. Jett ignored him until the kid spoke.

"You got pretty eyes," Dak said. Jett turned to look at the kid.

"Um, thanks I guess," Jett said slowly. He looked back to the TV.

"Do you wanna play cars?" Dak asked.

"No," Jett replied.

"You can be the blue one," Dak said holding it out to the older boy. "It my favorite one, but you can play with it cause you cool," he said. Jett arched a brow at the boy before holding his hand out for the car.

The pair moved to the floor and started playing with the cars. They raced around the coffee table. Jett smiled as he watched Dak talk and play. Kendall ran into the room with Jennifer who had a broom and dustpan. Jennifer cleaned up the broken glass. Kendall asked to play and Dak allowed him. Jett rolled his eyes but continued to play with the two.

"See Kendall I told you he not mean," Dak said.

"What?" Jett asked.

"That cause you don't live here," Kendall replied. Jett shoved Kendall. Kendall glared at his brother and the two started fighting. Dak tried to stop them but was unsuccessful.

Jennifer came back into the room. This time she wasn't as forgiving. She sent Jett to his room scolding him that he should know better and not fight with Kendall. She then told Kendall to be nice otherwise Dak would have to go home.

Jett stomped out of the room. It was unfair that he was getting punished for what Kendall started. It was just unfair. Jett fell down onto his bed and laid there. He wasn't sure how long it had been before the door opened.

"Go away!"

"I just wanted to say sorry."

Jett sat up and saw Dak standing by the door. He was looking at the floor and had his hands clasped in front of him.

"It ok," Jett sighed. It wasn't Dak's fault. It was Kendall's fault.

"Really? I didn't mean to get you in trouble, if I had knowed that was gunna happen I wouldn't ask Kendall to play," Dak said quickly.

Jett sat there a moment. Kendall was Dak's friend not him. Why was Dak being so nice to him.

"Don't you mean me? I thought Kendall was you're bestest friend in the whole world," Jett said.

"He is, but I don't like seeing you sad and you looked happy when you were playing," Dak said walking into the room. He climbed up onto Jett's bed and sat down beside him. "Kendall can be mean an' I told you mom he started it."

"Thanks kid," Jett said smiling slightly. Dak smiled from ear to ear. He then threw his arms around Jett in a hug. Jett was shocked but gave the kid a small pat on the back. Dak sat back and looked at Jett.

"You are nicer then Kendall says you are," Dak said with a big smile.

"Sure," Jett shrugged.

"Dak, you mom is here to pick you up!"

Dak quickly said good bye to Jett and ran from the room. Jett sat there a moment watching where Dak had left. He hadn't expected the kid to be so nice to him. Jett hadn't really been nice to Dak much over the last few weeks since he had met him.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett was sitting in his bedroom alone. He had just had the weirdest conversation with Jennifer. She has explained to him that Kenneth wasn't his biological dad. That mean he wasn't the man that made her pregnant with Jett like he had with Kendall and Katie. Jett was confused and wanted to know who his biological dad was. Jennifer explained everything about Cade to him. She also mentioned that he had moved back to town and wanted to see Jett.

 _"Why now?" Jett asked confused._

 _"I don't know sweetie," Jennifer said sadly._

 _"He didn't want to know me as a baby so I don't want to know him now," Jett said logically. If this man wasn't nice then he didn't want to meet him._

 _"I can't force you Jett, but he would like to meet you just once," Jennifer said._

 _"Why?" Jett asked again._

 _"I can't answer that sweetie, but just think about it," Jennifer said placing a hand on his shoulder. Jett nodded his head and promised to think about it._

So here he was laying in bed wondering about his real dad. Why hadn't he wanted to be a part of his life before? Why did he change his mind all of a sudden? Jett had so many questions. He didn't know what to do.

His door opened slowly. Jett sat up and looked at Dak. He had that big goofy smile on his face. Jett gave him a small smile. Dak wasn't as annoying as Kendall. The kid was starting to grow on him.

"You ok?" Dak asked climbing up onto the bed.

"Yeah, I guess," Jett sighed.

"What wrong?" Dak asked looking at Jett with those big greenish brown eyes of his.

"I just found out my dad isn't my real dad and my real dad wants to see me," Jett said knowing the kid would understand.

"Do you wanna see him?" Dak asked.

"I don't know, he didn't want me before," Jett said.

"Neither did my daddy at first, but mommy told me he wants me now. I like my daddy he nice," Dak said quickly.

"Really?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head.

Jett sighed, if this five year old could forgive his own dad, why couldn't Jett. Maybe he did really want to be a part of his life now. Maybe he was ready to be a dad now.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett looked to the door as he waited for his dad to show up. He was so nervous about meeting him. What if he wasn't nice? What if didn't like Jett? What if Jett didn't like him.

"Jett," Kendall said walking up to his brother. Jett looked down at the kid. He didn't know what was going on.

"What do you want Kendork?" Jett asked his brother.

"My name is not Kendork," Kendall said glaring at his brother.

"Go away, I'm busy," Jett said quickly. Kendall sighed and walked away. That had been easier than Jett thought. Jett decided to watch TV. Maybe he wouldn't be so nervous.

Eventually Cade showed up. He took Jett to the zoo and they talked and had fun. Jett didn't call him dad though. It didn't feel right. Kenneth was his dad, not this stranger, no matter what Jennifer had said. Once Cade brought him home he promised to take Jett out again. Jett like that, it seemed like it might be fun.

As Jett walked inside Kendall and Dak were right there waiting to hear about his trip to the zoo. Dak wanted to know if he had fun and if Cade was nice. Jett explained his day to the two and said that Cade wanted to take him out again.

A week passed and Jett didn't hear anything from Cade. He asked Jennifer if he had called, but he never did. Jett kept asking and waiting, but after no call came he started to lose hope. He stopped sitting by the phone and he stopped running to the door every time someone knocked.

One day Jennifer and Kenneth sat Jett down to talk to him. They explained how Cade wasn't ready to be a dad. That Jett shouldn't get his hopes up anymore.

"I don't care," Jett said glaring at the floor. He then looked up to Kenneth. "He's not my dad, you are."

Kenneth looked shocked at that. He recovered quickly and hugged Jett. "You don't have to see him anymore if you don't want to," he said.

"I don't," Jett replied.

Jett excused himself from the room and headed up stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door and felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He didn't know why he was crying. He barely knew the guy. He just felt so unwanted. Jett fell onto his bed as he tried not to cry.

Someone knocked on his door. Jett didn't move to open it. It opened on its own. He looked up to see Dak standing there. He walked into the room and climbed up onto the bed.

"Are you ok?" Dak asked.

"I'm fine," Jett said stubbornly as he sat up to look at the younger boy. Dak quickly gave Jett a hug. Jett smiled at the action. He didn't know why this kid comforted him so much. It made him feel better over this whole deal with Cade.

"Come on let's go play outside," Dak said grabbing Jett's hand. Jett sighed and allowed the kid to led him from his room to the back yard where Kendall was with some other friends he had made. They all welcomed Dak and he introduced Jett to them. They all quickly started talking about hockey and started playing a small game in the back yard.

 **So there you go an introduction chapter. We get to see a little bit of Kendall and Jett's relationship with Dak. More to come and I hope you like this.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Sleepover and New Friends

**I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, nigelbtrlover24, TheGuestReviewer, live. laugh. love. 1, and DeniseDEMD_ **for taking the extra time to review. Thank you guys so much.**

 **Chapter 2: Sleepover & New Friends **

Dak Zevon was five years old when he met Kendall Knight, and his older brother Jett Stetson. He quickly became friends with the two. His mother was happy that he had friends. She would alway let him go over to his house or have Kendall come over.

By the time Kendall and Dak reached the third grade, they were inseparable. They were best friends for life and nothing would ever change that. Most kids thought they were weird, but they had a few other friends.

"Dak, Kendall is here," Cindy called out to her son.

Dak ran down the stairs and saw Kendall. The two quickly ran outside together. Cindy told them to be careful and have fun. The two ran to Dak's treehouse and climbed up.

"This is so cool, I wish I had a treehouse," Kendall said.

"I know, it's so much fun. My mom said maybe one day we could have a sleepover in here," Dak said excitedly.

"Cool!" Kendall said.

"Maybe we could invite Carlos too," Dak said referring to their other friend. Kendall nodded his head eagerly.

Carlos was a bubbly Latino boy the two had become friends with. He loved hockey like them. He usually wore his hockey helmet all the time. He was fun and like to do risky things. He was loud mouthed too. He fit in nicely with Kendall and Dak.

The pair then started playing with cars and Dak's other toys. They laughed and had fun until Cindy called the two down. They left the treehouse and saw Jett was standing with her.

"Hi Jett," Dak said smiling at the older boy. "Wanna play with us?"

"No sweetie, Jett is here to get Kendall. You have to get ready for dinner," Cindy said.

"Ok, bye Kendall, bye Jett," Dak said.

"Bye Dak," Kendall said.

Jett and Kendall left. Jett talking to Kendall about being late and in trouble. Once they were gone, Dak turned to Cindy with a smile. She led him inside and to the bathroom to get washed up. Once they were done she led him to the kitchen where his dad, Zeke was setting the table.

"Hey Dak, like your treehouse?" Zeke asked with a smile.

"Yeah it's so cool," Dak said excitedly.

The small family sat down to eat. They all talked about their day. Dak told his parents all about school and how much fun he and Kendall had in the treehouse. Zeke and Cindy were happy to listen all about Dak's day.

-Best Friends Brother-

Dak all but ran into his classroom. He saw Kendall ran over to him. The two immediately started talking. His parents had tried him if Kendall's parents said yes, they could have a sleepover. Kendall was excited about it as well.

The two spent the rest of the day taking and barely escaping trouble with their teacher. They headed home and Dak was excited. He eagerly waited for Kendall to call and tell him he could come over.

"Hey Dak, wanna help me with the dishes," Zeke asked his son.

"But dad," Dak whined.

"You're old enough to help," Zeke said. Dak huffed and followed his dad into the kitchen. He got a chair and pushed it to the sink and climbed up onto his knees.

"Do you think Kendall's mom will let him come over this weekend," Dak asked as he started rinsing dishes for Zeke.

"Maybe, I don't see why she wouldn't let him," Zeke said thoughtfully.

"Maybe if I ask nicely Jett will come too," Dak said excitedly.

"Kendall's brother?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, he so cool," Dak said with a smile. "He pretty too. Not girl pretty, but boy pretty?" He said looking up at Zeke.

"Who's boy pretty?"

"Jett," Dak replied turning to face his mother. Cindy was standing behind him. He smiled at he and jumped down from his chair. He ran over to give her a hug.

"What is boy pretty?" she asked confused.

"You know boy pretty, like how you think dad is boy pretty," Dak said quickly.

"That's called handsome," Cindy told her son. Dak nodded his head, smiling at learning something new.

"He really handsome," Dak said smiling at his parents.

"Do you think he's trying to tell us something," Zeke asked his wife.

"Only time will tell," Cindy replied as she smiled down at her son.

"Ok, but when it comes time for the talk, that's all you," Zeke joked. Cindy laugh and shook her head.

"Can we go get some ice cream," Dak asked not understanding what his parents were talking about.

"Sure, let's finish our chores first," Zeke said. Dak nodded his head. The two returned to the sink.

Once they finished with the dishes, Cindy told Dak to get ready. Dak eagerly got his shoes and his jacket on. He turned to his parents as they finished getting ready themselves.

The family of three left the house. Dak took Cindy's hand as they walked along the street. Dak bounced happily along. The reached the candy shop in no time. Dak started talking about what kind of ice cream he wanted.

They walked inside and were greeted by a few familiar faces. Dak smiled when he saw Kendall and Jett. Kendall ran up and greeted his friend with a hug. Zeke and Cindy greeted Jennifer who was holding Katie.

"Hey Dak, my mom said I could go to your house this weekend," Kendall said.

"I said maybe," Jennifer said.

"Please Mrs. Knight," Dak asked with a pout. "I got a treehouse now and it's fun," he said.

"Jen it'll be fine, Zeke and I will be in a tent in the backyard with the boys," Cindy said.

"Jett do you wanna come?" Dak asked turning his attention to the older male.

"What?" Jett asked.

"To my treehouse for a sleepover," Dak said with a smile.

"I think that would be a great idea," Jennifer said placing a hand on Jett's shoulder. He looked up at his mother horrified.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, we have a fire pit and we can make s'mores and roast hotdogs," Cindy said smiling at Jett.

"Ok," Jett said. Kendall glared at him, but didn't say anything.

-We Are-

Kendall walked up to Jett's bedroom door. He wanted to talk to Jett about Dak's sleepover. There was no way Jett was going to that. He would ruin all the fun and take up all of Dak's attention. He didn't want that. Dam was his best friend, not Jett's.

Kendall knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Jett. He looked down at Kendall with an annoyed look.

"What do you want Kendork?" Jett asked.

"That's not my name," Kendall said annoyed.

"What do you want?" Jett asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your not coming to Dak's sleepover," Kendall stated.

"Mom said I have to," Jett said smirking at Kendall.

"No, you can't. You'll ruin all the fun," Kendall said frowning. He didn't want Jett going.

"Too bad Kendork, live with it," Jett said shutting his door in Kendall's face.

Kendall stood there a moment. He glared at the door. Jett was mean. Kendall wasn't happy about this.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak walked up to his house from the the bus stop on Friday. He was excited for his sleepover. Kendall and Jett would be over in a bit. Carlos was coming too. He was excited for this. He stopped when he saw Zeke talking to a woman and a small boy about his age. Zeke called him over.

"Dak, these are our new neighbors," Zeke said, "Joanna Mitchell and her son Logan," he said.

"Hi, I'm Dak," Dak said with a smile.

"Logan is gonna be in your grade," Zeke said.

"Who's your teacher?" Dak asked curiously.

"Ms. Jacobson," Logan replied.

"That my teacher too," Dak said happily. "I could show you around," he offered.

"Ok," Logan said nodding his head.

"Hey, I'm having a treehouse sleepover with my friend Kendall and his brother. Wanna come?" Dak asked eagerly. Logan looked up at his mom.

"Dak, he's got some unpacking to do I'm sure," Zeke said slowly.

"Oh it's nothing I can't handle, if you don't mind," Joanna said looking to Zeke.

"Sure, my wife and I will be outside with the boys as well," Zeke said, "you can come meet her if you want," he said.

"Ok sounds good, Loagn and I have some unpacking to do well be over in an hour," Joanna said.

"Sounds good," Zeke said. He steered Dak away from the two. Dak waved and allowed his dad to lead him back into their house.

Dak ran inside and greeted Cindy. He started telling her all about their new neighbors. He told her he invited Logan over for the sleepover. Cindy looked to Zeke for a moment. She then told Dak to go get changed and get ready for Kendall and Jett to come over.

He left the room and headed up to his bedroom. Dak tossed his backpack aside and quickly changed his clothes. He ran to the bathroom and washed his hands. He then returned to the living room.

"Ok I'm all ready, I washed up too," Dak said proudly.

"Come on, you can help me get some snacks for tonight ready," Cindy said. Dak nodded his head. He followed her into the kitchen. She had him get her the cheese and the deli meats from the fridge. Dak happily helped her.

Soon enough Kendall and Jett arrived. Kendall seemed happier than Jett. Dak greeted them both with a smile. He told Kendall all about his new neighbor and that he was coming over too. Kendall was excited to have someone else over. Carlos arrived next with his trusty helmet perched on top of his head. He was excited for tonight.

It wasn't long before Logan and Joanna arrived. Cindy seemed surprised and happy to see Joanna. Apparently Joanna had grown up in Sherwood and had been friends with Cindy when they were young. The two women started chatting and Zeke took the boys to the back yard. The five boys quickly climbed up the tree house.

"So Logan do you like hockey?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head. Kendall and Carlos gave him a funny look. They were shocked that he didn't like hockey.

"Kendall he's not from around here," Jett said sending his brother a glare. "Logan where did you move from?" He asked.

"North Richland Hills, Texas," Logan said quickly.

"That's far away," Kendall said.

"Yeah, my mom said she wanted a change of scenery," Logan said.

"Dak says you're gonna be in our class," Kendall said. "Don't worry we can show you all around," he said.

"Yeah, you can join peewee hockey with us too," Carlos said.

"I don't know how to play hockey," Logan said looking at his hands.

"We can teach you, it's fun," Kendall said clapping Logan on the back. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

The five continued to talk and play with the board games Dak had brought up to his tree house. Jett seemed to be enjoying himself despite being older than the other four. Dak made sure he was sitting beside Jett as well.

They all left the treehouse to go down for dinner. Cindy and Zeke had started a fire in the fire pit. They were going to be roasting hot dogs and making s'mores. The boys quickly ran over to the fire and claimed their spots. Dak made sure to sit down next to Jett, a bit closer than to the others.

As the night progressed and the sun went down, everyone started to wind down. Eventually the boys got changed into their pajamas and brought their sleeping stuff up to the treehouse. They all arranged their stuff. Kendall and Logan took the right side. Carlos chose the middle. Dak and Jett slept on the left side.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak got off the bus with Logan. They started the walk home. The pair had become friends. They talked all way home. Logan had taken to hockey like a natural. He was pretty good and on the same peewee hockey team as Dak and the others.

"So how come you don't have a dad?" Dak asked as they walked along.

"My mom says he's a deadbeat. I've never met him," Logan shrugged. "I like it with just me and my mom anyways," he added.

"That's cool, I was just wondering," Dak said.

The two parted ways when they reached their houses. Dal ran inside and saw his parents sitting on the couch. They smiled when they saw him and called him over. Dak looked to the pair confused.

"What's going on?" Dak asked sitting down on the couch.

"Dak, you're mother is pregnant," Zeke said.

"You're going to be a big brother," Cindy said happily. Her smile was big and proud.

Dak smiled as well. He was excited at the thought of being a big brother. He jumped up and hugged Cindy. This was the greatest news ever. He always wanted to have a little brother or a little sister.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Dak asked curiously.

"Not yet, we might be able to find out in a few months," Cindy said with a smile. Dak nodded his head.

"I hope it's a girl, I want a little sister," Dak said after a moment. Cindy and Zeke laughed at that and nodded their heads.

 **There you go, a look into Dak's life. Was Dak trying to tell Zeke and Cindy something? Are his feeling reciprocated? Is it a silly kid crush? Will he get a brother or sister? So many questions, you will just have to wait until next time to find out. See ya then.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Change

**I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, Breanna Dominique, and TheGuestReviewer_ **for all taking the extra time to review. Thank you guys so much.**

 **Chapter 3: Change**

Dak kicked his feet back and forth. He had been picked up at school by Kenneth. He had picked Kendall and Jett up as well. He had said Cindy was in the hospital and about to have the baby. Dak was confused because Cindy and Zeke said the baby wasn't coming for at least another month.

"Why is she having the baby now?" Dak asked looking over at Kenneth.

"Well, the baby thinks he's ready and wants to come now. The doctors want him to wait and are trying to make him wait," Kenneth said.

"Why I wanna meet him," Dak said confused.

"Because when babies come early, they might not be ready. The doctors just want to make sure he has had enough time and is ready," Kenneth explained.

"What if he comes anyways?" Kendall asked looking up at his dad.

"Then the doctors will have to do their best to help him," Kenneth said.

Jett walked into the room with Katie holding his hand. He had been tasked with taking her to the bathroom. Katie ran over to Kenneth and climbed up into his lap.

Jett sat down with Dak and Kendall. He distracted the two and tried to talk about anything other than Cindy or the baby. Soon the boys were laughing and talking about hockey.

Finally Zeke walked into the room. He didn't look happy. Kenneth jumped up telling the boys and Katie to stay put. Jett grabbed her when she tries to follow him. He told her sit and wait. He walked over to Zeke and two started talking in low voices. Kenneth looked over at Dak for a second. Zeke followed his gaze and called out to his son. Zeke called him over.

Dak jumped up and ran over to him. Zeke sat down and asked Dak to sit beside him. Dak did as he was told. Kenneth walked back over to his kids and sat down.

"What happened?" Dak asked curiously.

"Well, Dak," Zeke said slowly. He paused for a moment, trying to find his words. "Do you remember how your goldfish Skippy went to heaven?" he asked. Dak nodded his head. "Well, your little brother went to heaven too."

"Why? Did he not want to meet me?" Dak asked confused.

"He did, but it just didn't work out," Zeke sighed. "Your mother and I did everything to for him and I guess God just had a different plan. He wanted to meet your brother more than we did," he said slowly.

"Why? He couldn't share?" Dak asked confused.

"I guess not," Zeke said.

"Ok," Dak said looking down at his feet. "How is mom? Is she ok?" he asked looking up at Zeke.

"Yeah, but things are gonna be different now. This will make your mother very sad, we are gonna have to help her," Zeke said.

"Ok, I'll help," Dak said quickly. He stood in his chair and threw his arms around Zeke in a hug. "You need help too dad," he said.

"Thank you Dak," Zeke said wrapping his arms tightly around Dak.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak walked into his classroom. Kendal, Logan, and Carlos all quickly surrounded him. They had all been so nice to him after he lost his baby brother. Everyone at school seemed to know too. They were all treating him nicely.

"Hey Dak," Kendall said as they walked over to their desks. The four sat down as they waited for the teacher to call the class to order.

"So, did you do last nights homework?" Logan asked.

"Leave him be, the kid just lost his little brother the last thing he wants to do is talk, even about homework."

The four looked over to see the new kid, James Diamond, sitting on his desk looking at them. He was a tall brunette that all the kids like and everyone wanted to be his friend. The guys didn't care for him much since he ways seemed a bit snooty.

James jumped down from his desk, and moved over to the four. He stopped in front of Dak.

"I lost my sister about a year ago, it's not the same, but I can probably guess how you feel and Mitchell bugging you about homework isn't helping right," James asked.

"I'm trying to be considerate," Logan snapped.

"Relax, I'm just saying you're not helping much. He probably doesn't even want to be here," James said looking to Dak.

Logan opened his mouth to retort, but Dak cut him off;

"He's right," Dak sighed. "I just wanna be home with my mom," he said fighting back tears.

Their teacher called out for students to take their seats. Everyone quickly moved to their own desks.

By the time recess had arrived Dak's mood hadn't improved very much. He told the others to leave him alone. So they did. Dak sat alone, until James come over to him.

"Here," James said holding something out. Dak took it and saw a picture of James and a little girl sitting together on a porch swing.

"What's her name?" Dak asked looking at the picture.

"Jasmine, I called her Jazz," James said smiling.

"How old was she," Dak asked.

"Five, and it was all my fault too. We were playing outside and she kicked our ball over the fence. We climbed over it and ran out onto the road," James said.

"Don't you know not to play in the road?" Dak asked softly. He wasn't accusing, just curious. James just nodded his head trying to fight back tears.

"I told Jazz to wait, I didn't know she followed me. I looked both ways and crossed the street to get our ball, I didn't know she was there," James said hanging his head. Dak placed his hand on James' arm.

"It ok, accidents happen, maybe my baby brother is with your sister and she's taking care of him," Dak said smiling for the first time in weeks. He handed James his picture back.

"Thanks," James said.

"Wanna go play with the others?" Dak asked looking to his friends. James nodded his head. They stood up and joined the others playing tag.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he got off the bus alone. He was in high school so he didn't have to take the same bus as Kendall and Dak anymore. It was nice to not have little kids screaming all the time, but he did kind of miss the two. When you didn't really have any friends they were ok to talk to. Usually Jett would let them chatter about whatever until he got annoyed and told them to shut up. It was just odd not having them on the bus.

Jett walked up the front steps to the house as he heard laughter. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kendall and Dak walking down the street together. They saw Jett and ran up to him.

"Hi Jett, have fun at school," Dak asked.

"You think school is fun? Just wait," Jett said shaking his head as he walked inside. Kenneth was home waiting for the boys. He greet the three and got snacks ready for them.

"Mr. Knight did my dad say when he was gonna pick me up?" Dak asked curiously.

"He said after five," Kenneth replied.

Dak nodded his head. He and Kendall finished their snacks and left to the living room to play some video games. Jett was about to head up to his room, when Kenneth stopped him.

"Jett a word please," Kenneth said.

"You want me to babysit the brats don't you?" Jett asked.

"I can't always get off work early. Your mother and I will up your allowance and everything," Kenneth said.

"Fine, fine it's not like I have any friends," Jett sighed.

"You just have to get out there and talk to people Jett. I know high schools tough, but you'll make friends in no time," Kenneth said.

"Sure, I've got homework to do I'll be up in my room," Jett said. He quickly left the kitchen.

He didn't want to listen to Kenneth go off about making friends again. He had heard the speech several times from him and Jennifer. It wasn't like Jett wasn't trying to make friends. He was trying. People just didn't seem to like him.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak walked up to James' desk the next morning. James was sitting at his desk doodling. Dak cleared his throat and James looked up at him. Dak reached into his backpack and pulled out the ultrasound picture Zeke and Cindy had given him.

"What's this," James asked.

"My brother, it's the only picture I got," Dak said looking down at it. "This is his head and his feet," he said pointing to the picture.

"That's cool, did he, uh, did he have a name?" James asked.

"Zack," Dak said slowly.

"Thanks for sharing this with me Dak," James said holding the picture back out to Dak.

"Thanks for helping me see that I'm not the only one going through this. You know you could sit with me and the guys at lunch if you want," Dak offered.

"Ok," James said nodding his head with a smile.

"Do you like hokey? I'm on the peewee hockey team with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos," Dak said quickly.

"Uh yeah, my mom was trying to get me signed up to start this year," James said.

"Tell her you want me be on the barracudas," Dak said quickly. James smiled and nodded his head. "You just can't be goalie. Carlos is the best there is," he said.

"I'm better at offense," James said.

"Not better than me," Dak said.

"I could skate circles around you," James laughed. Dak laughed as well. Soon Kendall and Logan joined the two. They all started talking about hockey. Carlos joined in as well when he arrived.

At recess the five played together again. The guys were seeing a different side of James. He wasn't the snooty new kid anymore.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he sat down alone. He looked around the cafeteria. He didn't know why he needed friends. He wouldn't see any of these people after he graduated. Friends were a waste of time.

"Is this seat empty?"

Jett looked up as a girl stood in f don't of him. He didn't recognize her.

"Uh yeah, go ahead," Jett said looking down at his food.

"This is my first day," she said. "Is it always like this? Some people are just rude," she said shaking her head.

"It's high school," Jett said with a small laugh.

"True, so is there anything I should know or avoid," she asked.

"The jocks are assholes, and Mr. Planski is nuts," Jett said.

"Good to know, I'll keep that in mind," she laughed. "I'm Lucy by the way," she said.

"I'm Jett," Jett said quickly.

The two chatted as they ate. Once they finished they left the cafeteria together. Jett found out his next class was with Lucy so he offered to show her around.

By the end of the day Lucy had given Jett her number. Jett promised to call her and as he walked to the bus, he wondered what had happened. Did Lucy like him as a friend, or was she looking for more?

Lucy was nice looking, no doubt there, but Jett wasn't that attracted to her. He was really attracted to girls in general. He was afraid that something was wrong with him.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak was playing video games with Kendall when it happened. He had heard Jett ask his mom if his friend could come over as well. Jennifer had been so excited and said yes without too many questions. Dak was curious to see who Jett had invited over.

Finally the doorbell rang. Dak jumped up and peeked down the hallway. He saw Jett letting someone in. It was a girl. She was tall and pretty. She had brunette hair with red streaks in it

Dak turned and walked back into the living room a knot twisting in his stomach. Did Jett like this girl? Were they dating? Dak didn't understand why that made him upset.

"Hey Kendall do you know who Jett invited over?" Dak asked.

"I think her name is Lucy," Kendall said quickly, "what's she look like?"

"She is pretty, she's got red hair too," Dak said quickly.

"Not talking about me are you boys?"

The pair looked up and saw Jett and Lucy standing in the doorway.

"Mom told me to tell you your time on the Xbox is up," Jett said laughing at the two. "Lucy this is my brother Kendork and his friend Dak," he said.

"My name is not Kenddork, stop calling me that," Kendall said annoyed.

"Then stop being such a dork," Jett replied.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Kendall asked. Dak looked over at the pair as well they both laughed at that.

"No, we're just friends," Lucy replied.

"I hear that's how it starts," Dak said.

"No, when you're older you'll understand," Lucy said smiling at the two.

"Come on Lucy, let's leave the children be," Jett said.

"Bye boys," Lucy said with a wave as she followed Jett from the room.

Once they were gone Kendall shut the Xbox off. He turned TV on and collapsed on the couch next to Dak once more.

"So how are your parents? I haven't seen your mom in forever," Kendall said.

"She's still sad, she cries a lot," Dak said looking at his hands. "I don't know what my dad does but he's gone all night," he said lowly.

"Oh," Kendall said shocked.

"It's fine, mom says he's grieving in his own way," Dak said quickly. He grabbed the TV remote and started to search for something to watch.

Kendall sat back and watched his friend. It had been a few months since Cindy had lost her baby. Dak seemed to be doing better, but his parents still seemed hurt and sad. They sent Dak over a lot for Jennifer to watch him. Kendall didn't mind seeing his friend though. It was fun having him over.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak woke up to yelling. He heard his mom yelling at his dad. He crept over to his door which was open a crack. He tried to listen to what was going on.

"Zeke this is the third time this week!"

"S'not my fault, the guys wanted to go out. Sorry I want to have a social life Cindy!"

Zeke sounded funny. Dak didn't know why his dad was talking weird.

"Zeke this is getting out of hand. You're never around and I just...I feel so lonely," Cindy said.

Dak wanted to go comfort his mom, but he knew he would get yelled at for being up late. He didn't want to get in trouble so he stayed put.

"It's not my fault you lost the baby, shit happens Cindy," Zeke snapped.

"Fine, if you want to drink your life away I won't stop you," Cindy said coldly.

Dak heard her start walking up the stairs. He ran over to his bed and pulled his covers up. He heard her pass by and relaxed a bit. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

 **So there you go another chapter. Dak never got to meet his little brother. How will this affect the Zevon family? Will they recover from this loss? Jett made a friend! Will they remain friends or become something more? How will Dak take to this? More to come. I am liking how this is turning out.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. A Date

**I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, TheGuestReviewer, Breanna Dominqie, and cicibunbuns_ **for all taking the extra time to review. Virtual hugs being sent your way and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: A Date**

Dak watched his parents move about the kitchen getting breakfast ready. They hardly talked anymore. Ever since Cindy lost the baby, things had changed. His parents weren't the same. Dak tried to help, but nothing seemed to work. Cindy was always sad and stayed home most days. Zeke was angry and stayed out most nights. Dak now knew he went to the bar and started drinking. He didn't like when Zeke drank. It made him cranky and mean to Cindy sometimes.

Cindy had gotten pregnant again. Everyone had been happy and Dak was sure things would change. A few weeks passed and she miscarried again. It made things worse. The last two years had been kind to the Zevon family.

"Dak, you better hurry or you'll miss the bus," Cindy said as a knock at the door sounded. "That's probably Logan, now get going," she said handing him his backpack and some lunch money.

Dak have her a kiss on the cheek and left. Logan was waiting for him. They walked to the bus stop together. Logan looked down at the ground as they walked. He knew things were hard for the Zevon's, he didn't pry too much.

"So, hockey is starting soon, my mom filled out all my paperwork," Dak said slowly.

"Yeah me too," Logan said. "I can't wait," he said.

"Is it weird that this will be our last year of peewee hockey?" Dak asked slowly as they walked. It was true. Next year they would be in middle school and get to try out for the middle school team.

"Kind of, I find it stranger that I like hockey now more than I like football," Logan said quickly as he looked over at Dak with a grin.

It had been no secret that Logan hadn't known much about hockey when he first loved up here. Dak and Kendall had taken it upon themselves to educate the poor kid and with Carlos' help Logan was a pro in no time.

The two approached the bus stop where Kendall was already waiting. He waved at the two. They quickly joined him on the bench. They started talking about hockey. Dak was relieved to be out of the house and not worrying about his parents right now.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett followed Lucy up stairs to her bedroom. It wasn't pink or girly at all. The walls were black and red and lined with band posters. One prominent band was Inside Joke.

"Inside Joke?" Jett asked. He had heard of the band, but not heard their music. It was a boy band, that every girl seemed obsessed with these days and it seemed Lucy was no exception.

"Only the best band ever," Lucy said grabbing her iPod and attaching it to her speakers. Music started blaring. She jumped and turned it down a bit. Jett chuckled and claimed her desk chair as Lucy flopped down onto her bed.

"So you like boy bands?" Jett asked teasingly.

"They are more than just a boy band, Jared Munroe is a god," Lucy said jumping up and pointing to the bleached blonde on one of her posters. She sighed and turned to Jett. "Now I'm not like super obsessed like thinking he's gonna be like my husband one day. No I'll settle for going to a concert someday and meeting them. That would be so awesome," Lucy sighed falling back onto her bed again.

Jett laughed and shook his head. "You've got it bad Luce."

"Maybe, but what about you, do you have a celebrity crush?" Lucy asked.

"Me?" Jett asked shocked.

"Yeah you, who else would I be talking to?" Lucy asked with a laugh.

"I've never really thought about it," Jett said slowly. He had never really looked at girls like that. He was scared something was wrong with him.

"Never? Have you even kissed a girl?" Lucy asked amazed.

"No, and no I haven't. You're my first friend," Jett admitted.

"Wow, do girls even excite you?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jett asked nervously.

"You know, do they turn you on?" Lucy asked.

"Oh," Jett said his cheeks going red. He looked away from Lucy.

"Or is it boys?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Jett admitted.

"Ok here, let's test something," Lucy said moving over to stand in front of Jett. She made him stand up as well.

"What are you doing?" Jett asked confused.

"Hush, we are testing something," Lucy said. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Jett tensed up and froze in place. Lucy took a step back from him. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I think you might be into guys," Lucy laughed.

"Maybe I'm just a late bloomer," Jett retorted.

"Well did that kiss do anything for you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't prepared," Jett replied crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy laughed and shook we head.

"It's ok Jett, I don't care," Lucy said.

"Try again, just to be sure," Jett said. Lucy nodded her head.

The two shared another kiss. This time Jett wasn't as tense as before. He was more relaxed, but it had the same effect as before; nothing. There was no spark or even any attraction there.

They parted and Lucy quirked a brow at the boy. He shook his head.

"Nothing, it could be just because I see you as a friend," Jett said shrugged.

"Ok anyways, have you heard there is going to be an awesome party this weekend. The Jennifer's are throwing it and anyone who's anyone will be there," Lucy said quickly.

"Maybe you can finally get Beau to notice you," Jett teased.

"Do not joke about that. He will be mine," Lucy said pointing a finger at Jett. He laughed and put his hands up. "What about you, anyone catch your eye?" she asked curiously.

"Well there's this one guy," Jett admitted his cheeks turning pink.

"Is it Heath?" Lucy asked knowingly.

"Yeah, but like he'd notice someone like me," Jett said turning away from Lucy.

"Don't sell yourself short," Lucy said.

"I know, but talking to people isn't easy. You're my friend because you approached me first," Jett said

"Yeah and now I'm your wingman, girl, or whatever," Lucy said waving her hand.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Zeke sighed as he finished another day of work. He was dreading going home. He didn't want to deal with Cindy. It seemed all she wanted now was a baby. She was always trying to get Zeke to try for a baby. She'd buy tests and take them week after week and get the same results.

Zeke had given up on having a kid. There was just no way they were going to have another. He considered them lucky just having Dak. Cindy had had a few miscarriages before him as well. Why couldn't she be happy with what she had.

Zeke found himself sitting out side his usual bar, The Tug. It was a sports bar. He slowly got out of the at and pocketed his keys. He would stay and watch the game and then go home. He know that would be the case, but he like to fool himself into thinking that. It made things less complicated, at least in his own mind.

"The usual Zeke?"

Zeke nodded his head as he sat down at his usual barstool. It killed him a little more each time he say down, but he couldn't help himself.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett followed Lucy up to one of the bigger houses in Sherwood. They were on the rich side of town. Lucy was sure this party would make them popular. It would also make Beau notice her. It was all a part of her master plan. He didn't question her anymore.

"Come on let's go," Lucy said grabbing Jett's hand and pulling him along.

They entered the house. It was crowded and music was blaring. Jett winced as his ears started ringing. Jett wasn't sure about this. He followed Lucy around. They chatted with a few people, Lucy had a few drinks.

"Luce, look there he is," Jett said elbowing Lucy after awhile. Across the room was Beau Masters. He was the object of Lucy's affection. Lucy looked over and suddenly became nervous. She started to panic. "Whoa, whoa calm down, take a deep breath," he said grabbing her by the shoulders.

Lucy took a deep breath. She called herself down. She glanced over at Beau again. He was looking in their direction. He turned to his friends and said something before he started walking over to them. Lucy turned to Jett.

"How do I look?" She asked quickly.

"You look fine, relax," Jett chuckled. He gave Lucy a shove in the direction of Beau.

He watched as Beau stopped and greeted her with a smile. Lucy introduced herself and the two seemed to hit it off. Jett smiled as he walked away. He would give Lucy some space. She would give him all the details later anyways.

-Best Friends's Brother-

Jett groaned as Kendall whined about going to the park. He had asked Jennifer to go to the park but she was busy with Katie and couldn't take him. She had told him to as Jett to take him. Jett didn't want to go to the park. He was busy texting Lucy. She had finally gotten Beau's attention at the party they had gone to over the weekend. She was now having a freak out over what to wear for their date. Kendall just didn't seem to understand how important this was.

"Mom!" Kendall hollered.

"Jett take your brother to the park!" Jennifer hollered back.

"But mom I'm busy!" Jett yelled back. There was no way he was going to take Kendall to the park. Kendall was old enough to go by himself.

"Jett don't argue with me, take your brother to the park," Jennifer yelled at him.

"Fine, get your jacket," Jett sighed glaring at Kendall.

Kendall cheered and ran out the door barely grabbing his jacket. Jett stomped after him grabbing his sweater as well. He was not happy about this at all.

The two walked to the park. Once there Kendall took off in search of Dak and their other friends. Jett sat down in the shade of a tree. He pulled his phone out to text Lucy again.

Jett sighed and pocketed his phone as he waited for her to text back. Stupid Kendall, and this stupid park. He leaned back against the tree and sighed.

"You look lonely."

Jett cracked an eye open. A tall brunette was standing above him. Jett knew him from school. His name was Heath Diamond. He was a talk brunette with light brown eyes to die for. He was a senior and one of the most popular kids in school.

"My stupid brother dragged me here so he could play with his friends," Jett shrugged. He played it off, but on the inside he was freaking out. Heath Diamond, one of the coolest kids in school was talking to him.

"Little brothers are a drag," Heath said taking a seat next to Jett. "Mine is awful and my mom is making me watch him, because he's too young to go out alone."

"Ha, same here," Jett said laughing. "I'm Jett by the way," he added.

"Heath," Heath replied. Jett just nodded his head.

"You go to Sherwood right, I think I've seen you around a few times," Heath said looking Jett up and down.

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore," Jett said. There went any chance he had with the guy. There was no way Heath would want to hang out with a lowly sophomore like him.

"I never would've guessed you were a sophomore," Heath said looking Jett up and down.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Jett said.

"Do you work out or something, you look like you work out a lot," Heath said.

"Yeah, with my dad. He's teaching me all his workout habits," Jett said nodding his head. He felt his cheeks heat up under Heath's intense stare.

"How about later, I pick you up and we can go hang out," Heath said.

"Uh, yeah sure," Jett said nodding his head.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Heath said standing up. "What's your number?"

Jett quickly gave him his number. Heath promised to call him and walked away. Jett just sat there in shock. Did that really just happen. It didn't feel real. Jett whipped his phone out and texted Lucy. She needed to know this. Lucy was excited for him and expected details later tonight. Jett promised as long as she shared how her date went.

Jett was shaken from his thoughts as Dak ran over to him. He fell down beside the teen.

"Hi Dak, what do you want?" Jett asked looking down at the younger boy.

"Who was that?" Dak asked simply.

"What are you talking about?" Jett asked.

"That guy you were talking to," Dak said.

"That's none of your business," Jett said shaking his head.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Dak asked.

Jett choked on a gasp. He looked down at the kid shocked. He hadn't even told his parents he was bisexual yet. He wasn't sure how to tell them, or if they'd accept him.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jett said.

"You want him to be," Dak replied.

"So," Jett said.

"That's cool, but I think you could do better," Dak replied moving to stand up. Jett's hand shot out and stopped the kid from moving an inch.

"You don't care that I like guys," Jett asked.

"Nah, I've always liked guys. I told my mom and dad that boys were pretty too when I was younger, I think they already know," Dak said grinning.

"Only you Zevon," Jett said shaking his head. "Look not a word to anyone. I haven't even told my parents yet," he said quickly.

"Why not?" Dak asked confused.

"I'm just trying to find the right way to tell them," Jett sighed.

"You could just tell them that boys are pretty. Not like girls of course, but handsome," Dak said with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends that are your own age," Jett asked coolly.

"Nah, Kendall and Logan are playing hockey with James and Carlos, they hardly notice I'm gone," Dak said waving his hand.

"Who's James?" Jett asked not recognizing that name.

"Uh, James Diamond he's been our friend for awhile now. He is a pretty good hockey player," Dak said.

"Oh," Jett said taken aback slightly. Did he really not pay that much attention to his brother's friends anymore. Maybe he should put a little more effort to be a part of Kendall's life. "So how are things," Jett asked giving up on getting rid of Dak. Dak wasn't the type to give up easily.

"Ok, my mom seems, she's..." Dak trailed off at a loss for words. That was a first, Jett could never get the kid to shut up.

"I know Dak, it's ok," Jett said placing a hand on Dak's shoulder. Dak bit his lip and looked away from Jett.

It was no secret that Dak's home life wasn't the best. His mother had lost two babies in the last few years. She would carry them to almost full term and lose them. She couldn't understand why this was happening to her. She had slowly slipped into a depression. On top of that his dad had turned to drinking his sorrows away. Dak spent many nights and the Knights household. It was a lot to take for only being eleven years old. Jett had to give the kid props for keeping it together as well as he did.

"I'm sorry Dak, I didn't mean to bring it up," Jett said quietly.

"You know what it's ok Jett. I'm fine," Dak said jumping up. He gave Jett a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He took off back over to Kendall and their friends.

Jett sat there watching Dak. He wasn't sure how Dak kept so upbeat, but he managed. He somehow still saw the bright side in things and was cheerful most of the time. He was also so insightful for only being eleven. Dak was wise beyond his was easy to forget the kid was so young.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall yawned as he fell onto his bed. He glanced over to his door as it opened and Dak walked in.

"Didn't I just get rid of you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, they're fighting again," Dak said simply. He walked over to the bed and collapsed next to the blonde.

"Staying the night then?" Kendall asked.

"I already told your mom I was," Dak replied.

"Cool, wanna play some Deadwood and kill some Zombies," Kendall asked sitting up.

"Sure," Dak said.

Kendall grabbed his two controllers and tossed one to Dak as he started his xbox. They both signed in and started playing. They jumped right in and started killing zombies.

"Did you know Jett has a date?" Dak asked.

"Really? Someone likes Jett?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Don't act so surprised," Dak replied.

"Sorry, I just have trouble seeing anyone liking Jett. He's a jerk sometimes," Kendall said.

"Well if you didn't push his buttons all the time maybe he'd be nicer to you," Dak replied.

"Are you defending him?" Kendall asked shocked. He looked over at Dak questioningly.

"He's your brother Kendall, you should try to be nice to him. He's really not that mean," Dak said shrugging.

"Oh please, he hates me and it probably because we are only half brothers," Kendall replied.

"That is still brothers, and he doesn't hate you," Dak said quickly.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked.

"Because your brothers. Brothers love each other even if they don't always get along," Dak replied.

"Sure, sure," Kendall said.

The two turned their attention to the game they were playing. Dak couldn't help but wonder why Kendall and Jett didn't like each other. It was odd, if Dak had a little brother he would do anything in his power to protect him and help him be a better person. Kendall and Jett's relationship was odd. It did not reflect in Jett's relationship with Katie however. Jett adored her and protected her more than he did Kendall. Kendall was just as protective of Katie as well. It was the one thing the two brothers had in common.

Dak eventually grew bored of playing games and wondered into the kitchen in search of snacks. He found Jett doing the same thing. He grabbed a soda and held one out to Dak.

"Thanks," Dak said.

"You were right," Jett said taking a sip of his own soda.

"Of course I was," Dak said cockily. "What was I right about?"

"Telling my parents about me liking guys," Jett said smiling.

"You told them? They still love you right?" Dak asked quickly. He started firing questions off quickly. Jett slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, and yes they do," Jett said smiling.

Dak pulled Jett's hand away from his mouth. He looked up at Jett with a big grin. "See this is why you never doubt me," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Smug," Jett replied rolling his eyes.

"It's about time you realize," Dak said cockily.

Jett's phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. He looked at before chugging his soda. He tossed the can and ran from the room. He hollered he'd be back later and he was gone.

Dak stood there and sighed. He was happy that Jett was finally being himself, but he couldn't help the small knot that formed in his stomach. He didn't understand this feeling. It had happened before when Jett introduced them to Lucy. It was strange.

"Dude you coming back up?" Kendall asked walking into the kitchen. Dak looked up at his best friend.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Dak said plastering a smile on his face. He left the kitchen. Kendall followed after him.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Never better," Dak replied glancing over his shoulder.

-We Are-

Jett ran outside and saw Heath standing by his car. He slowed down to a walk. He had to play it cool. Heath smiled as he walked up.

"So my friend Wayne Wayne is throwing a party, you game?" Heath asked.

"Sure," Jett said nodding his head slowly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Heath said shrugging.

"I don't care, it sounds fun," Jett said.

"You know what, Wayne Wayne is a pain in the ass, I've changed my mind. Get in the car," Heath said.

"Gonna tell me where we're going?" Jett asked slowly.

"The mall, the theater there still has the Zombie movie playing," Heath said. Jett nodded his head. He got into the car. Heath got in and started driving.

The ride was silent until they reached the mall. They got out of the car and started inside. Heath led Jett to the theater. He bought their tickets and snacks. They entered their theater and sat down in the back.

Jett looked over at Heath for a moment. He wasn't sure if this was a date or what. He was confused over what this was.

"Is something wrong?" Heath asked.

"Is this...is this a date?" Jett asked slowly.

Heath thought for a moment. He seemed to be thinking this over. "Yeah, I mean I'd like it to be," he said.

"Really?" Jett asked. Heath nodded his head with a smile crossing his lips. "Ok then," he said nodding his head as well.

The pair sat back as the previews started showing. Jett suddenly felt nervous. This was a date. This was his first date.

Soon the movie started. Jett's attention was on the movie. It was your standard zombie movie. People suddenly stranded in a zombie apocalypse and having to band together with some strangers to survive with a sub romantic plot.

Jett felt Heath shift beside him. He glanced over at Heath. He looked to Jett with a small smile. Jett turned his attention back to the movie. Heath lifted his arm and stretched. His arm came down on the back of Jett's chair. Jett scooted a bit closer to Heath. His arm moved to relax on Jett's shoulders. Jett smiled and tried to focus on the movie, but he couldn't focus. All he could think about was Heath.

He looked over at the older teen and saw him looking at him as well. Before Jett knew what was happening he felt a pair of lips on his. It sent a small spark through him. Jett liked this. He followed Heath's lead. He felt a tongue on his lips. Jett parted his lips and let Heath take the lead.

Soon the movie ended and Jett was sitting there breathlessly. He looked at Heath who was smirking at him.

"Let's get out of here," Heath said jumping up.

Jett followed suit and followed him out to his car. Heath Started driving quickly. Soon he was at the lookout outside of the town. Jett felt nervous as he looked over at Heath.

"Back seat?" Heath asked.

"Uh, sure?" Jett said slowly.

"Is this too fast? We don't have to if you don't want to," Heath said quickly.

"I just, I've never..." Jett trailed off slowly. He looked down at his lap.

"It's ok Jett, we don't have to, we can wait if you want," Heath said.

"Wait?" Jett asked confused.

"Yeah, I like you, and I would like to go on another date," Heath said smiling. Jett smiled at that. "I can take you home if you want," he offered.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Jett said looking out the window.

"Hey you don't have to be sorry, I don't know what you heard about me but I don't push anyone to do anything," Heath said quickly.

He drove Jett home. They stopped outside and Jett looked over at Heath. Heath leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you in school," Heath replied. Jett nodded his head and got out of the car. He watched Heath as he drove away. Jett ran inside telling his parents he was home as he ran up to his bedroom. He was eager to call Lucy and tell her everything.

 **So there you go another chapter. Cindy lost another baby, and Zeke has become an alcoholic. Will they ever recover? Jett went on a date, if Heath a good guy? Will this end happily? Or in Heartbreak? Will Dak realize his feeling for Jett? How will he react to meeting Heath? Will Kendall and Jett ever get along? So there you go some things to think about until the next chapter.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Coping

**I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, cicibunbuns, nigelbtrlover24, and TheGuestReviewer_ **for all taking the extra time to review. They make me keep writing and getting these out faster.**

 **Chapter 5: Coping**

Jett smiled as he texted Heath. He was sitting in the living room with Kendall and Dak. The two were playing video games. Katie was sitting on the floor drawing. None of them were paying any mind to Jett, which he was thankful for.

 _So am I ever gonna have to meet the parents?_

Jett bit his lip as he read Heath's text. The two had been kind of dating for a month now. It was nothing more than hanging out with friends, like Lucy and Beau, or going to movie. They had made out a few more times, but it never processed past that.

Heath was friends with Beau. Beau was now dating Lucy as well. They liked to party a bit more that Jett and Heath did. The two were constantly going to any party that was being held. Beau seemed to be taking up a lot of Lucy's time, but that was ok since Jett had Heath to keep him company.

"Who wants to meet us?"

Jett's head snapped up as Kendall spoke. He was looking over Jett's shoulder at his phone. Jett glared at his younger brother.

"Stop reading over my shoulder, Kendork," Jett snapped.

"Who's Heath? Why does he want to meet us," Kendall asked ignoring the nickname. He was used to it by now.

"That's his boyfriend," Dak teased. Jett sent a glare at the brunette. That was the last time he told him anything.

"Oh, do mom and dad know you have a boyfriend?" Katie asked loudly.

"Shut up," Jett hissed at his sister.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked as she walked into the room.

"Jett has a boyfriend!" Kendall and Katie chorused together.

"Shoot me now," Jett sighed.

"Oh really, what's his name?" Jennifer asked looking to her eldest son.

"His name is Heath, we've been kind of dating for a month now, and he does want to meet you and dad," Jett said.

"Oh good, then invite him over to dinner this Friday," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Fine," Jett said.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak sat at the top of the stairs listening to his mother pace back and forth. Zeke wasn't home yet. Cindy was getting worried. Zeke coming home late wasn't anything new. Dak was used to it by now.

Zeke would stay out late. He would come home drunk and stumbling around. Cindy would yell at him. It would start a fight. Dak would listen to them yell and be mean to one another. He didn't like it at all.

"Dak?"

Dak looked up as Cindy walked up the stairs. She gave him a small smile. She walked over to him and held a hand out to him.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Cindy said softly. She led Dak down the hallway to his bedroom. She tucked him into bed and saw down on the eve of the bed.

"Are you and dad gonna fight?" Dak asked.

"Oh sweety," Cindy sighed. She pulled Dak into her arms. She held him tight. "Everything is gonna be alright, don't you worry," she said.

"I don't like that he goes out all the time," Dak said looking at his hands. "He gets mean and it not fair," he said.

"He's trying to find a way to cope with the loss," Cindy said softly as she glanced out the window. It was dark and you really couldn't see anything. Dak didn't know what she was looking at.

"I don't think he's doing a good job," Dak replied.

"No, no he's not," Cindy replied. She moved on the small bed until she was laying down with Dak snuggled against her side. "Come on let's get some sleep baby," she said.

Dak closed his eyes and laid with his mother. He tried to sleep but his brain was racing. He didn't like what was happening to his family. They were falling apart at the seams.

Dak felt Cindy start to shake a little. He cracked an eye open and looked up. He saw Cindy was crying. It made him sad to see her like this. Dak scooted to Cindy and wrapped his arms around her. She placed an arm around him and held him tight.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett checked himself in the mirror. He had to look good. Tonight Heath was coming over to meet his parents. He would also meet Katie and Kendall. Thais was going to be a long night.

Jett took a deep breath. He tried to calm his nerves. Heath wanted to do this, he asked for this. It would all turn out ok.

Jett left the bathroom. He ran right in to Dak. He looked at the boy confused.

"Dak what are you doing here?" Jett asked. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"My moms not home and my dad it working late," Dak said.

"Oh, well," Jett started.

"I know your boyfriend is coming over. I don't mean to intrude, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. Logan and Joanna weren't home and none of my other friends live-"

Jett slapped a hand over Dak's mouth. Dak looked up at Jett.

"It's ok Dak, just don't embarrass me," Jett replied.

"Have I ever embarrassed you?" Dak asked.

"Not really, it's usually Kendall," Jett sighed. He knew Kendall would do everything in his power to embarrass Jett.

"I'll make sure he's nice," Dak replied with a smile. He turned and headed into Kendall's room where the blonde was hiding.

Jett walked down the stairs. This was going to be a long night. He headed to the kitchen to see what Jennifer was doing for dinner. It seemed she had decided on chicken, veggies, and corn bread.

"It's gonna be ok Jett," Jennifer said.

"Need any help?" Jett asked.

"Yes, get the salad ready," Jennifer said.

Jett nodded his head and started on the salad prep. He needed something to distract himself so he wouldn't freak out. Kenneth walked into the kitchen with a store bought pie. It was Jennifer's secret recipe. Jett just shook his head and continued chopping some tomatoes.

Finally the doorbell rang. Jett jumped at the sound. He went to answer it but Katie, Kendall, and Dak were quicker. They had already opened the door and started asking Heath questions. Jett rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway to greet Heath.

"So your Heath?" Dak asked.

"Yes I am," Heath replied with a smile.

"Heath this is my brother, Kendall, his friend Dak, and my sister Katie," Jett said quickly pushing past the three.

"Do you have your own car?" Katie asked.

"Yes I do," Heath replied with a smile.

"So you must be Heath."

Jett turned as Jennifer and Kenneth walked down the hallway. Jett quickly made introductions. Heath smiled and shook Kenneth's hand and greeted Jennifer with a smile.

Jennifer annoyed that the food was ready and everyone made their way to the dining room. The table had been set and everyone took a seat. Kendall and Dak sat together with Katie by them. Jett sat next to Heath across from the three. Kenneth and Jennifer took a seat at either end of the table.

Everyone dished their plates with Kendall helping Katie. Once everyone was settled in the questions started. Everyone had something to ask Heath. He happily answered all questions.

"So Heath, how old are you?" Kenneth asked.

"Seventeen, I'm a senior," Heath replied.

"He's got his own car dad, he told me," Katie said quickly. Everyone at the table chuckled and nodded their heads.

The rest of dinner went like that. Kenneth and Jennifer would ask questions and Heath would answer them. Jett tried not to let his nerves show, but he didn't want his family scaring Heath off. He actually liked him.

Once dinner was done everyone sat around a bit talking and laughing. Heath fit in nicely. All too soon it seemed he was leaving. Katie loved him and said good bye and gave him a hug. Dak and Kendall said good bye as well. Jett walked Heath out to his car.

"Sorry about that, my family is a bit crazy," Jett said.

"It's ok, they're nice and they just wanna make sure I'm good for you," Heath replied with a smile.

"They mean well," Jett nodded his head.

"So, I've met your family, I'd like you to meet mine, it'll have to be two separate nights though. My mom and dad got a divorce. So it'll be my mom and brother and then my dad is his new wife," Heath said.

"Ok," Jett said nodding his head. He was just ecstatic that Heath wanted him to meet his family.

"Alright, I should get going, I'll see you in school," Heath said. He leaned down and pecked Jett on the lips.

Jett smiled and waved him off. Once he was gone Jett headed back into the house. Jennifer was standing in the hallway waiting for him. She had a smile on her lips as well.

"He seems like a nice boy," Jennifer said.

"He's great mom," Jett replied with a smile.

"Just be careful," Jennifer warned him.

Jett nodded his head. He took off up to his bedroom. He needed to call Lucy. He paused when he remember Lucy was out with Beau. She would call him once she was done. Jett just sighed happily and fell back onto his bed.

"Jett?"

Dak walked into his room. Jett sat up and looked to the young boy. He climbed up onto Jett's beds X sat down by him.

"What do you want Dak," Jett asked.

"I don't like him," Dak said simply.

"Who Heath? Why not?" Jett asked confused. Everything had gone smoothly at dinner.

"I don't know, I just don't," Dak said shrugging.

"Doesn't matter Dak, he's my boyfriend," Jett chuckled.

"I just don't get a good vibe from him," Dak said, "he's James' brother and James says he's mean," he said.

"He's not mean to me," Jett replied with a smile.

"I'm just sayin'," Dak said.

"Well I'm just saying shouldn't you be bugging my brother?" Jett asked.

"He's cleaning up the kitchen and I got bored," Dak replied.

"So you're only thought was to come up here and bug me," Jett asked.

"You like hanging out with me, don't lie," Dak said scooting closer to Jett.

-Best Friend's Brother -

Dak walked up the stairs. He had greeted Jennifer and told her that his mom sent him over. Jennifer told him she already called and told him that Kendall was up stairs. Dak ran down the hallway and froze when he passed Jett's room. Jett and Heath were in there and they were kissing.

Dak covered his mouth as he ran down the hallway. He entered Kendall's room. The blonde turned around from his game and greeted Dak.

"Don't you ever knock?" Kendall asked.

"No," Dak said falling onto the bed.

"Did you see them? I think I nearly went blind," Kendall asked with a smirk.

"I don't get why people kiss," Dak said shaking his head.

"IJett says when we are older we will understand," Kendall said shrugging.

"So do you ever want to have a girlfriend or boyfriend," Dak asked looking to the blonde.

"I don't know, maybe," Kendall said pausing to think about it.

"I'd like to have one someday," Dak said dreamily.

"I guess, but doesn't everybody want somebody at some point," Kendall asked.

The two fell silent as they sat there thinking about growing up and falling in love. Dak looked down at his feet as his thought guts turned to Jett. It seemed lately all he thought about was Jett. He didn't like that Jett was dating Heath. He didn't want Jett to date Heath. He just wanted Jett to spend time with him. Dak shook his head and snagged the second controller on Kendall's dresser.

"Come on let's play," Dak said. Kendall jumped and turned to Dak. He had been lost in thought as well.

They started playing the game. Neither of them spoke. Kendall looked to Dak and sighed.

"Do you like Jett?" Kendall asked finally.

"Yeah, he's cool I guess," Dak said oblivious to what Kendall meant.

Kendall nodded his head. He seemed pleased with the answer. They continued to play. Things became lighter and they started laughing and trash talking.

"Hey, mom said keep the noise down you two," Jett said walking into the room.

"Sorry," Kendall said quickly. "We can't beat this level."

"Wanna join us?" Dak asked grabbing the extra controller.

"No thanks," Jett said turning to leave.

"Come on Jett we need some help," Kendall pleaded with his brother.

Jett turned and looked at Kendall. He smiled and held his hand out to Dak. Dak handed him a controller and Jett sat down on the floor with him. The three started playing the game. It wasn't long before the three of them had conquered the next couple levels together.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall walked into school with Dak and Logan right behind him. He was still thinking about the conversation he had had with Dak last night. Kendall did want somebody to like him. He just wasn't sure if it was weird that it wasn't a girl. Sure Jett like guys, but did he? He did tend to look more at guys than girls.

"You ok there space cadet?" Logan asked waving a hand in front of Kendall's face. Kendall blushed and nodded his head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Kendall said quickly. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Dak and Logan followed suit, sitting next to the blonde.

"What's on your mind Ken?" Logan asked.

"Just stuff," Kendall replied.

"Stuff?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Kendall replied putting his head down.

Carlos bounded into the room followed by James. Carlos was laughing and James was trying to shut him up. They spotted the other three and joined them.

"You totally missed it," Carlos said trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny," James hissed at the Latino.

"Oh it is," Carlos said. He turned to the others. "James just failed as asking Camille Roberts out," he said.

"I did not fail, you bumped me and made me knock her over," James hissed glaring at the Latino. "She was not happy and stormed off before I could even apologize. She is such a drama queen."

"You like Camille?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," James replied his cheeks going red. The guys all snickered and started teasing James. He rolled his eyes and looked away from his friends.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak yawned as he made his way home. He had spent the night at the Knights. He had been there for almost a week. He was sure it was time to head home. His parents had to have noticed he was gone by now. He sighed as he walked up the front steps. He opened the door and called out. He got no answer.

Dak sighed and walked into the house. He knew Cindy was home. She didn't have a job anymore. After she lost the second baby, she just fell apart. She couldn't keep a steady job. She would work a couple weeks and then quit going. Zeke may drink all the time, but at least he had a starry job.

"Mom! I'm home!"

Dak walked further into the house. Cindy wasn't in the kitchen or living room. Dak sighed and made his way up the stairs. She was probably sleeping or something.

He stopped outside the door and knocked. He shifted his weight as he waited for an answer. He got none, which was odd. Dak bit his lip and grabbed the knob. He slowly opened the door.

He saw Cindy sitting slumped against the bed. Her head was lolled to the side. Dak sighed and walked into the room and knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom get up," Dak said giving her a gentle shake. She didn't stir. "Mom," Dak said again. He looked down and saw an open pill bottle by her hand.

Dak jumped up and backed away. He took in Cindy for the first time. Her chest wasn't moving much. She couldn't hear her breath. He didn't know what had happened here. He left the room and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Calling already Zevon? Parents not home?" Jett answered in a teasing voice

"Jett?" Dak asked in a small voice. He hadn't even realized he dialed his number.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jett asked quickly. His tone no longer light and teasing.

"Something's wrong with my mom," Dak said slowly fighting back the tears.

"What do you mean? Where are you?" Jett asked. He heard a rustle on the other end of the phone.

"She's not really breathing and I'm at home. She won't wake up Jett," Dak said starting to panic.

"Dak, calm down, breathe," Jett said. Dak took a few breaths and tried to calm his racing heart. He heard Jett talking to someone else.

"Jett?" Dak asked.

"I want you to listen to me carefully. Go next door to Joanna's and tell her what happened. My mom is calling 911 and we will be there as quick as we can," Jett said.

"Ok, but what about my mom," Dak asked.

"Just do as I say, we will call your dad too," Jett said quickly.

"Ok," Dak said nodding his head.

"Bye Dak, just go over to Joanna's," Jett said.

"I will," Dak said and he hung up. He quickly left the house and ran next door. The door opened to reveal Logan.

"What's up?" Logan asked confused.

"There's something wrong with my mom," Dak said. As soon as the words left his mouth Joanna was behind her son a worried look on her face.

"Kenneth just want called me, come in," Joanna said quickly pulling the young boy into her house.

She led Dak to the kitchen, telling Logan to get Dak some water. Logan dashed off confused. She made Dak sit down. He barely heard Joanna and Logan talking. Logan was confused and wanted to know what was going on. A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Joanna sent Logan to answer it.

Dak heard familiar voices in the hallway. He looked up as Kendall rounded the corner with Jett and Katie right behind him. Dak jumped up and ran to Jett. He threw his arms around him in a hug. Jett let him and looked to Kendall.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Dak said looking away from the others as he took a step back from Jett. "She's dead isn't she?" He asked looking at the floor.

"I don't know," Jett said slowly.

"Mom and dad are over there waiting for the ambulance," Kendall said.

Joanna offered the other three some snacks. The three thanked Joanna and sat down at the table. Jett made Dak sit down and tried to get him to eat something, but Dak wasn't hungry.

Eventually Kenneth and Jennifer entered the house. They talked to Joanna in the other room. Dak just sat at the table with his head down. He feared the worst. He wondered where Zeke was. He just wanted his dad here.

Kenneth walked into the room and sat down beside Dak.

"Is she dead?" Dak asked the obvious questions.

"No, but it doesn't look good," Kenneth said honestly. "Your dad is on his way to the hospital, he wants you to wait here until he gets more news on her condition," he said.

"Are you guys gonna stay here too?" Dak asked looking over to Jett and Kendall.

"Of course sweetie," Jennifer said nodding her head.

The rest of the night was spent in tense silence. Everyone was walking on eggshells trying not to talk about Cindy. There hadn't been any word from Zeke yet. Dak was really starting to get worried.

 **There you go another chapter. Heath met the Knights and Dak. Is Dak right with his assumption that something is off with Heath? Will Cindy be ok? How will Dak and Zeke deal with this turn of events? Who does Kendall have a crush on? More to come and I hope you guys still like me after this chapter.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Gone

**I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, cicibunbuns, and TheGuestReviewer_ **for taking the extra time to review. They mean a lot to mean and motivate me to keep going, so thanks.**

 **Chapter 6: Gone**

Cindy Zevon's funeral was held a week later. She had been revived at the house, but been declared brain dead at the hospital. Dak and Zeke had been given some time to say good bye and the plug was pulled.

Dak had missed an entire week of school and was staying with the Knights. Zeke was as well. He couldn't go into that house without thinking about Cindy. He also hadn't touched a drink since that night either.

At the funeral Zeke has pulled Dak aside. He had made him a promise that he was never going to drink again. He would start going to AA and be a better dad to Dak. He wanted to do right by his son. He was just sorry that this had to happen to snap him out of this. Dak promised to help him as best he could. Zeke had even had Kenneth come over and take all the alcohol out of the house so Dak could see he was serious. He was a changed man.

"Morning Dak," Kendall said as he walked into the kitchen. Dak just nodded his head at him. Kendall got his cereal ready. They sat in silence.

"Morning Kendork, Dak," Jett said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Dak said lowly. He barely spoke these days.

The three finished their breakfast in silence. Kenneth and Zeke entered the kitchen with Katie right behind them. She was talking excitedly about the field trip her class was taking today.

Soon it was time to leave for school. Zeke pulled Dak aside before he left for the bus stop.

"Look Dak, I think it's time we head home. Joanna's cleaned up a bit, but we have to go through some things for donation and things like that," Zeke said.

"So get off the bus at home then?" Dak asked.

"Yes, I'll be there," Zeke promised. Dak nodded his head and gave Zeke a hug. He left the house with Kendall.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett and Lucy entered the school building together. Lucy had gotten her drivers license and her own car. No more riding the bus for them.

Things hand changed since Jett had started dating Heath. People were starting to take notice of him and Lucy. She was dating Beau who was friend with Heath. People were bending over backwards to be nice to the pair. Heath and Beau threatened anybody who wasn't nice to them.

"How are things with lover boy? I feel like I've hardly seen you these last few weeks," Lucy said as they stopped at their lockers which were right next to each other.

"Good, I guess. I've been helping Dak and his dad with everything. Dak's a tough kid but this is just awful. He needs support right now," Jett said.

"Don't I just have the sweetest boyfriend ever?"

Jett turned to see Heath standing next to him. He smiled at him.

"Sorry I've been MIA," Jett said apologetically.

"It's alright, I mean you're helping that kid. Losing a parent must be tough," Heath said shrugging. "But if you're not busy this weekend Beau is throwing a party. His parents are out out of town," he said.

"When did this happen?" Lucy asked.

"He just told me about ten minutes ago," Heath said shrugging. Lucy shut her locker and took off in search of her boyfriend. "So how about you and I go see a movie Saturday night," he asked.

"Didn't you just say Beau was having a party?" Jett asked.

"On Friday night, which gives us Saturday to ourselves," Heath said.

"I can't, my mom wants to help Zeke and Dak get settled back home," Jett said.

"They can get settled themselves," Heath said.

"Dak needs me," Jett said.

"What is with you and this kid. I thought he was your brother's best friend," Heath said looking pointedly at Jett.

"He is, but Kendall doesn't understand or know what to do. Dak just needs us to be there for him," Jett said.

"Jett," Heath said slowly.

"He needs us Heath, I'm sorry you can't understand that," Jett replied. He shut his locker and walked away.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak looked up at his house. Zeke had asked him to come home, but Dak was scared. He could just imagine seeing Cindy slumped against the bed. Dak took a deep breath and made his way up to the house. He opened the door and walked inside.

Dak bit his lip. He called out for Zeke. He got no answer. Dak made his way to the kitchen. He saw Kenneth and Jennifer sitting at the table.

"Where's my dad?" Dak asked confused.

"Dak, sweetie, come sit here for a moment. We need to talk," Jennifer said. Dak walked over to the table and sat down. He set his bag in the table and looked to the two adults confused.

"Where is my dad?" Dak asked again. He was met with silence.

"Your dad is gone," Kenneth said slowly.

"What do you mean gone," Dak asked confused. "He said we were supposed to clean the house today. He promised he would be here."

"Well somethings come up," Kenneth said unsure.

"He started drinking again didn't he?" Dak asked.

"Yes, he was arrested for public intoxication," Jennifer said knowing it would be better to just be honest.

"He lied to me," Dak said hanging his head.

"He's going to get help Dak," Jennifer said.

"Yes, we won't let him keep doing this," Kenneth said.

"How?" Dak asked confused.

"He's gonna start going to AA, we are not gonna let him near any alcohol," Kenneth said.

"We are gonna have to support him and help him realize he has family and friends that love him," Jennifer said smiling at Dak.

"Ok," Dak said slowly. "So if he's in jail where am I gonna go?"

"You are gonna stay with us, now come on let's go get some more of your things," Jennifer said standing up. Dak nodded his head. He headed up to his bedroom to get some of his things.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he listened to Kendall and Katie argue over what to watch on TV. Kenneth and Jennifer were both gone so Jett was baby sitting. They had left a note that they would be home soon, so Jett let the two argue while he searched for a snack.

"Jett!" Kendall hollered.

"Knock it off you two, mom and dad will be home soon!" Jett hollered back.

"Kendall won't let me watch nickelodeon," Katie screamed.

"Oh my god, you two just stop it," Jett said giving up his search.

Jett walked out into the hallway ready to yell at his siblings when the door opened and Jennifer and Kenneth walked inside. Jett stopped as Dak walked in behind them. He was carrying a duffle bag. He looked like he had been crying.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jett asked.

"Zeke is going away for awhile and Dak will be staying here with us. If you could help we have a few more things out in the car," Kenneth said.

"Of course, Kendall come help," Jett called as he ran from the house. Kendall followed him outside. They grabbed Dak's things and headed inside.

"So where do we put all this stuff?" Jett asked.

"He can share my room!" Kendall exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, alright then, you can bring his stuff up to Kendall's room. You will have to make some room in your closet for his clothes," Kenneth told Kendall.

"I will, come on Dak," Kendall said grabbing Dak's arm and leading him upstairs away from the others.

"Zeke started drinking again, didn't he?" Jett asked.

"Yes, he's got a lot to deal with and he avoiding everything. Hopefully he can get his shit together," Kenneth said shaking his head.

"You said a bad word," Katie said poking her head out of the living room.

"Sorry," Kenneth replied with a small smile. He walked into the kitchen with Jennifer. Jett followed.

"Does Dak know what's going on?" Jett asked worriedly. He knew Dak had been happy when Kenneth promised not to drink again.

"Yeah, he was upset, but Zeke is going to get help. He'll be back in a few weeks," Jennifer said.

"Let's hope he realizes what he's doing to Dak," Jett said shaking his head. He walked back out to the hallway.

Jett grabbed a few of Dak's things. He headed up stairs and to Kendall's room. He saw the two trying to make room for Dak's clothes in his closet and dresser.

"Would you guys like some help?" Jett asked.

"Sure," Dak said.

The three set about making room for Dak. They managed to make some closet space. Eventually Kenneth brought a cot in for Dak to sleep on. He smiled and thanked Kenneth.

"Alright, supper is almost done so wash up and come down stairs," Kenneth told the three.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett made his way to his locker. Lucy was right beside him talking a miles a minute about Beau. Things seemed to be going good for the two. Jett was happy for them.

"So how are things with Heath?" Lucy finally asked as they stopped at their lockers.

"Ok, he wants to go out this weekend, but with everything going on with Dak, I don't think it's a good idea," Jett said quickly.

"Boo, I know you care about the kid, but shouldn't your brother be the one to hang out with him? Aren't they best friends?" Lucy asked.

"Well yeah, but Kendall doesn't understand. He's always had a mom and dad. I know what it's like when a parent leaves. I can help Dak a little better with that than he can," Jett said.

"His dad is coming back," Lucy said.

"Doubtful," Jett replied.

"He's not like your dad. He just messed up and is getting help," Lucy said quickly. "Not everyone is like him."

"I know that, but right now Dak feels like his dad abandoned him, especially after with everything his mom," Jett sighed.

"I guess," Lucy said slowly. The two started for their home room still talking about Dak. "You really care about the kid huh?" Lucy asked.

"Well yeah, I've known him since he was five. I only want him to be happy," Jett said as he sat down.

He really did want Dak to be happy. He hated seeing the kid so down. It would take time before Dak could ever be truly happy again, but that was all Jett wanted for the kid.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak followed Kendall home, Logan was with him. Joanna had to work late and Logan was staying at the Knights until she came to get him.

"So, my dad called yesterday," Dak said looking to Logan.

"How is he?" Logan asked.

"He's says he's doing better. He got all the bad stuff out of him and in a week I can go visit him," Dak said excitedly.

"That's good, so he's not gonna drink anymore?" Logan asked.

"He's gonna try his hardest," Dak said. He started to explain how Zeke was an addict and how it was hard to resist sometimes. He told him everything Zeke had told him.

The three headed inside. The conversation shifted from Zeke to hockey. They headed to the living room and fell onto the couch. They started watching TV.

Dak fell silent as Logan and Kendall continued to talk. He couldn't help but think about Zeke. He just wanted him to come home. He wanted him to be here with him. Zeke was getting help though. He had to get better before he came home. He knew this was a good thing for Zeke. Things would work out.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett gasped as he felt a pair of lips in his neck. Heath had invited him over to his dad's house since his dad and his step mom were out for the night. They had started watching a movie, but Heath started to get handsy. His hand slipped under Jett's shirt and ran over his stomach. Jett squirmed, but didn't move to stop him.

"He-Heath," Jett gasped.

"Come on Jett let's do it," Heath said as he brought his hands down to Jett's waist.

"It?" Jett asked grabbing Heath's hands.

"Yeah, we've been dating for awhile now it's no big deal," Heath said.

"Oh, ok," Jett said slowly. He felt nervous, but that's because it was his first time. He wanted to do this. It was about time for them to finally do it.

"We don't have to if you're not ready," Heath said quickly sitting up. He looked at Jett.

"I'm ready," Jett said nodding his head.

"Are you sure, I don't want to pressure you," Heath said quickly. "I know you've never done this before. I don't want you to feel obligated to do this because of me," He said.

"I'm sure," Jett said quickly. He wanted to do this. Heath wasn't going to be this patient for ever. It was bound to happen eventually. Jett would rather Heath be his first. At least, he was kind and caring.

"Good, now just relax, I'll take care of you," Heath said softly.

Jett nodded his head. He trusted Heath. He would be gentle, at least Jett hoped he would. Heath moved back over Jett and attached their lips together in a kiss.

-Best Friend's Brother -

Kendall yawned as he walked down to the kitchen in search of a late night snack. Dak wasn't in his room so he assumed that Dak was probably down there as well. He entered the kitchen and saw Dak.

"I figured you'd be here," Kendall chuckled at his friend.

"Yeah, got any idea if your mom bought more snacks?" Dak asked looking in the pantry.

"Check the way back, she always tries to hide them," Kendall replied. Dak moved some boxes aside and cheered. He pulled out a box of snack cakes.

"Awesome," Kendall said. The two of them broke into the box of sweets. They then ran back up stairs to not get caught.

"So, did you know Camille and James are dating?" Dak asked.

"Really? She finally started talking to him again?" Kendall asked laughing.

"I guess so," Dak said shrugging. "Did you know Jenny Tinkler has a thing for Carlos?"

"Oh my god, not accident prone Jenny, I guess it's a good thing Carlos always wears his helmet," Kendall laughed again.

"What about you Kendall? Anyone you like?" Dak asked wiggling his eye brows at the blonde boy.

"I don't know, I mean I think Jo likes me," Kendall said slowly. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. She was pretty and all, but he didn't really like her like that.

"Do you like her?" Dak asked.

"I don't know, not really," Kendall said chewing at his lip.

"Then who do you like?" Dak asked.

Kendall only shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about it. There was someone he liked, but it didn't seem that they were interested in him. At least not the way that he was interested in him.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think that Kimmy is kind of cute, or maybe Landon," Dak said dreamily talking about a few of their other classmates.

"Landon's a dick though," Kendall said shaking his head. "He's awful and all wrong for you."

"Oh and then who's right?" Dak asked arching a brow at his friend.

"Drake seems to be showing some interest in you," Kendall replied.

"Ew, no way," Dak said shaking his head.

The two started laughing together and talking about people Dak might like to date. Dak never bugged Kendall about who he liked again. Kendall would tell him when he was ready.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett yawned as he walked back down the hallway to his bedroom. He had just left the bathroom. He passed Kendall's room and saw the door was open. Dak wasn't in bed. Jett panicked until e saw the bedroom window was open.

Jett quickly walked over to the window. He leaned out and saw Dak sitting there looking out at the sky. He had a blanket wrapped around himself. Jett sighed and climbed out the window. Dak looked over at him and Jett saw the tears.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Jett asked.

"Just thinking," Dak sighed.

"You ok?" Jett asked. He moved over to sit beside Dak. Dak offered him room in the blanket. Jett took the blanket and draped it over his shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep," Dak said slowly.

"Bad dream?" Jett asked.

"I dreamt that my dad wasn't coming back," Dak admitted.

"He's gonna come back," Jett said placing an arm around Dak. He pulled the kid closer into a one armed hug. "It's gonna be on Dak."

"What if it's not? What if he comes back and he's not better? What if he doesn't come back?" Dak asked worriedly.

"Don't worry so much," Jett said.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore, just like my mom," Dak asked tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, your mom loved you. She was just...upset and sad and lost sight of what was important," Jett said remembering what Jennifer had said about Cindy.

Dak started crying. Jett quickly pulled the younger boy into a hug. He just sat there and let Dak cry. He hadn't had much time to let things sink in over the last few weeks.

Eventually Jett managed to talk Dak into going inside. They managed to get inside without even waking Kendall. Jett had never been more thankful that his brother was a heavy sleeper. Kenneth always said that Kendall could sleep though an earthquake.

Once Dak was back in bed Jett left to his bedroom. He couldn't help but worry about the younger boy. He hoped for Dak's sake that Zeke was coming back.

 **There you go another chapter. So Jett and Heath finally did it, will this affect their relationship? Zeke left to get help? Will he come back? Will he change his ways? Will Dak ever be happy again? So I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys next time. Sorry for the wait I've got loads going on right now and crappy Internet.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Used

**Best Friend's Brother 7**

 **I'd like to thank,** _winterchild11, cicibunbuns, and TheGuestReviewer_ **for taking the extra time to review.**

 **Chapter 7: Used**

Jett walked up to his locker. Lucy was already waiting for him. She was grinning from ear to ear. He arched a brow at her as he opened his locker.

"So how was your weekend?" Lucy asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Jett replied looking at the brunette confused.

"I had the best weekend ever. Beau took me out to dinner and as me to officially be his girlfriend," Lucy said excitedly.

"Cool," Jett said nodding his head.

"So how are things with Heath?" Lucy asked nudging Jett lightly.

"Good," Jett said nodding his head.

"You sound so enthused," Lucy laughed shoving Jett. "He's treating you right isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, don't worry Luce," Jett said shutting his locker.

"Oh my god you guys did it!" Lucy hissed gleefully.

"Shut up," Jett said looking around. They weren't alone. Lucy could be a bit embarrassing sometimes. Then again, so could Jett. "And yes we did by the way," Jett added quietly.

"Oh my god you dog, I knew it," Lucy said. She shut her locked and leaned against it. "So, what was it like?" Lucy asked.

"It was sex, it's not a big deal," Jett said shrugging.

"Oh god, boys are so unromantic, please tell me it wasn't in the back of his car at least," Lucy sighed.

"No, I'm not that trashy, it was a bed," Jett said shaking his head.

"Never said you were trashy, just unromantic," Lucy explained.

"Whatever, let's get to class," Jett said. He pushed off his locker and started down the hallway. Lucy followed after him, still asking questions.

"Ok, ok enough, you're always asking about me and Heath, but what about you and Beau?" Jett asked cutting her off.

"Uh, I don't know he seems to be after one thing if you know what I mean," Lucy sighed.

"If he's pressuring you dump him," Jett said quickly.

"Like you did with Heath?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"That different, he didn't pressure me. I wanted it," Jett said quickly.

"Ok then," Lucy said as they entered their homeroom.

They toon their seats. They fell silent. Jett got lost in his own thoughts. His mind wandered to Heath. Had Heath pressured him? It hadn't felt like it. Jett had wanted it. Lucy didn't know what she was talking about.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall followed Logan and Dak down the street from the bus stop. Joanna was working late again so Logan was spending some time at the Knight's house again.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Dak asked.

"My mom got me the new Deadwood game," Kendall reminded him.

"Oh right," Dak said.

"Duh, space case much?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe," Dak said shrugging

"Loser," Kendall said.

"Jerk," Dak replied shoving the blonde.

"You two are so odd sometimes," Logan commented.

"Yeah, well when you've known someone as long as Dak and I have known each other it's just normal," Kendall shrugged.

"You know Logan, if it bothers you that much you could always get new friends, I'm sure Tiffany would be willing to be your friend," Dak said nudging the other brunette suggestively.

"Not my type," Logan said quickly. He started walking faster than the other two.

"So what is your type?" Kendall asked walking faster as well, to keep pace with the book worm.

"Uh, I don't know, I just know that I don't like Tiffany like that," Logan replied.

"Ok, let's change topic," Dak said moving ahead of the pair. He saw what neither of them could see. They were both so blinded by fear.

"Ok pick a topic then," Kendall said.

Dak stopped walking as the Knights house came into view. Sitting in the driveway was a familiar vehicle. Dak's heart skipped a beat.

"Dad."

"What?" Kendall asked confused. He then looked ahead and saw the car as well.

Dak didn't wait for the other two. He took off running. He entered the house and ran to the living room. Zeke was there talking to Kenneth. He looked over. A smile appeared as he saw his son. It had been weeks since they had seen each other. Dak was never so happy to see Zeke.

"Dad!"

Dak ran up to him and threw his arms around him in a hug. Zeke hugged him back just as tight. Dak too. A step back and looked at his dad. Kenneth excused himself and led Kendall and Logan away from the living room.

"What are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming back for a few more weeks," Dak said.

"Well, I decided I was ready now. I missed you so much," Zeke said looking down at his son.

"Are you better now?" Dak asked.

"I am getting there," Zeke said nodding his head. "With help I can manage."

"Are you not gonna drink anymore?" Dak asked.

"I will do my best not to. I'm not gonna lie to you Dak, times are gonna get rough and I will want to. I want to most nights still, but I have something to remind me that even in the darkest times there is still good," Zeke said.

"What's that?" Dak asked confused.

"You," Zeke said, "my son. You are what's gotten me through these last few weeks. You have given me a reason to want to keep living. To be a better man, to be a better father."

Dak smiled at that. He wanted his dad back. He wanted things the way they were. That would never happen completely, but they could build a new life. They would learn to cope and move on. Dak just wanted his dad back.

"Can we go home then?" Dak asked.

"Of course," Zeke replied with a smile. "After dinner, Kenneth and Jennifer want us to stay a bit longer," he added.

Dak nodded his head ha d hugged Zeke once more. He was just so happy that he was back and that he was trying to be better. Normalcy, that was all Dak wanted.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he leaned back against Heath. Heath was playing video games and Jett was sitting in his lap. It felt nice and comfy, but it felt like something was missing. Ever since they had started having sex, Jett felt like something was missing. It was weird and he didn't quite understand it at first.

After some thinking, and talking with Lucy, Jett was sure he knew what it was that was missing. The only problem was that Jett was too scared to talk to Heath. He didn't want to ruin a good thing.

"Something wrong?" Heath asked glancing down at his young lover, but never stopping playing his game.

"I got a question," Jett said wiggling out of Heath's grasp. He turned to look at The older name. Heath arched an eyebrow in silent question. "Do you love me?"

"What?" Heath asked taken aback.

"Do you love me?" Jett asked again. It was a simple question.

"I-uh-I don't know," Heath said slowly. He set his controller aside and gave Jett his full attention now.

"I don't know if I love you either," Jett admitted. "I mean lately things have seemed...weird." He said looking down at his lap.

"Can I be honest?" Heath asked.

"I would appreciate that," Jett said looking up at Heath.

"I only asked you out because Beau saw you as an obstacle to Lucy. He thought you were kind of her boyfriend, but I told him he had nothing to worry about. You're obviously not into her," Heath said.

"Oh," Jett said looking down at his lap once more. "I get it, this was all just a game for you wasn't it," he asked fighting back tears. He wasn't going to cry. He had almost half expected something like this. That didn't mean it hurt any less.

"No, the moment I saw you in the park alone, I was attracted to you Jett. I just don't really have feelings for you like that," Heath stated.

Jett had known that this was coming. He sighed and blinked back the tears. He had an idea. He just needed to convince Heath to go along with him.

"Ok then, here's the deal since you used me I am going to use you," Jett said quickly.

"Jett," Heath warned him.

"Just hear me out," Jett said quickly. Heath held his hands up in surrender. "Ever since you and I started dating. More people have taken notice of me. I want my last years of high school to be memorable. Let's not break up just yet."

"Ambitious, what's this gonna cost me?" Heath asked.

"A little embarrassment from a public break up at the end of the year maybe, but you'll be leaving so it won't really matter," Jett said shrugging.

"Ok then," Heath said, "just tell me what I have to do."

"You just leave that to me," Jett replied with a smirk.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak practically skipped out the door. It was odd being home, but nice having Zeke around. Things were starting to get back to normal. Well, as normal as could be given the circumstances.

Dak saw Logan leaving his house as well. He joined him on the walk to the school bus.

"So Loges, ever gonna tell me what your type is?" Dak asked. He had been pestering Logan about who he liked for weeks now. The school year was almost over and Dak wanted to know.

"Nah, I think I'll leave it be a surprise," Logan said.

"Really, cause I think tall, blonde, and eyebrows is your type," Dak teased. Logan froze as Dak kept walking. Dak stopped and looked back at his friend. He saw the look of fear there.

"H-how?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Dak said winking at the small brunette.

"You're not gonna tell him?" Logan asked.

"Not if you don't want me to," Dak said.

"Please don't, I don't want to lose him as a friend," Logan said looking down at the sidewalk.

"Look, I pinkie swear," Dak said holding his pinkie out to the bookworm. Logan smiled and locked their pinkies together. "Now come on before we miss the bus," he said taking off. Logan followed after him.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett quickly followed Heath through the hallways. They were cutting class. Ever since they had made their deal, They had kicked things up over the last few weeks. They were more public about their "relationship." They would purposely get caught making out or showing some sign of PDA. They still had sex, Heath was teaching Jett everything he knew. He had taken Jett under his wing these last few weeks and really taught him everything he knew.

Heath grabbed Jett's hand and led him out behind the gym. They stopped to catch their breath.

"This is the best place to take anyone if you want to get caught," Heath said pushing Jett back against the wall.

"Oh yeah, why would I want to get caught?" Jett asked.

"To get a rep, come on Jett this is basics here. With that quiet good boy rep you have no one will take you serious," Heath said leaning in closer to him.

"Ok, ok I get it," Jett said pushing Heath back.

"Now the more people you bring back here the better, but seeing as you're strictly dickly, it'll limit you a bit," Heath said.

"I could be bi," Jett countered.

"Sure, whatever you say," Heath chuckled.

"Alright, so now what," Jett asked.

"What do you think I brought you out here, come on let's have fun," Heath said with a wink.

"Ooh, I am so turned on by you," Jett said flatly.

"Ha, you wanted to get a rep," Heath said, "if you want to rule the school, just follow my lead."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Jett asked rolling his eyes.

"Being a smart ass," Heath replied without missing a beat. Jett laughed at that. "Now, come on show me what you've got," he said leaning in closer to the younger teen.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak walked inside his house. Zeke was there. He looked up at Dak and smiled. It was still awesome to come home and see Zeke. Dak hoped that this was the start of something good.

"Hey Dak, how was your day?" Zeke asked.

"It was good," Dak said tossing his backpack aside. He walked into the living room and sat down with Zeke.

The two sat together talking about Dak's day. It almost felt like things were back to normal again. Dak felt happy for the first time in months since Cindy's death.

Eventually Zeke had to start dinner and Dak had homework to do. He headed up stairs to do his homework. He didn't even care that he had to do homework, he was just happy to be home in his own room. Dak had liked staying with the Knights. Sharing a room with Kendall has been fun, and bugging Jett was fun too. Plus, Jett just seemed to understand Dak the best. He always knew what to say to make Dak feel better too. Jett was just awesome in general.

Dak sighed as he looked down at his homework. He couldn't focus anymore. All he could think about was Jett. The older teen had been on his mind a lot lately. He didn't understand these new feelings that he got when he thought of Jett. It was odd. Being around Jett made him feel weird. Also seeing Jett with Heath made him angry. He didn't understand it. He did not see what Jett saw in Heath.

There was a knock at his door. Dak jumped and looked at the door. He called out that it was open. Kendall peeked his head inside with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" Dak asked.

"Nothing, I was bored and wanted to come see what you were up to," Kendall shrugged.

"So you're here to see me?" Dak asked standing up and leaning back against his desk.

"Well yeah, you're my best friend," Kendall said sitting down on Dak's bed.

"So you're here and it has nothing to do with the fact that Logan is my next door neighbor?" Dak asked arching a brow at his friend. He hopped up on this desk. He placed his feet on his chair.

"What? Why would you say that?" Kendall asked his cheeks turning red.

"No reason," Dak said shrugging.

"What do you know?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Dak shrugged once more. He promised Logan he wouldn't say anything. That didn't mean he couldn't hint at it.

"Liar," Kendall said quickly.

"What are you implying?" Dak asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said quickly.

"Ok then," Dak said. "You staying for dinner then?" He asked.

"Your dad already asked," Kendall replied with a grin. "I told him, I was," he said.

"Great, did you finish your homework?" Dak asked.

"Who do you think I am Logan?" Kendall asked. Dak laughed and shook his head. "Don't tell him I said that," Kendall said quickly.

"Oh now I have to tell him," Dak said jumping up.

"Stop it, don't be such a jerk," Kendall said.

Dak laughed again and walked over to his bed. He ran over to his bed and fell down next to the blonde. The two moved until they were laying side by side, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we're gonna be friends forever?" Dak asked slowly.

"Of course, you're my best friend Dak," Kendall assured the brunette.

The two laid there talking. They talked about anything that came to mind. From Zombies to what they wanted to do with their lives when they got older. Soon Zeke called them down to dinner.

The two raced down the stairs. Dak managed to get ahead of Kendall. He always had been the quicker of the two. Kendall was stronger though. They settled down as Zeke brought the food to the table. Zeke took his seat. Kendall quickly struck up a conversation with Zeke. Dak sat back and got lost in his own thoughts.

 **So there you go another chapter done. I am loving the Lucy and Jett friendship, who else? What's going on with Lucy and Beau? Will they last? Jett is now using Heath, will it work? Or backfire on him? Zeke is back! Will he stay on the right path? Logan likes Kendall, are his feelings reciprocated? Will Dak ever realize what these weird feelings for Jett are? Will Dak and Kendall be friends forever? So many questions this time. Lots to think about. So I hope you all enjoyed this and I will see you on the flip side. Peace out.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Butterflies

**Best Friend's Brother 8**

 **Id like to thank** _winterschild11 and cicibunbuns_ **for taking the extra time to review.**

 **Chapter 8: Butterflies**

Jett smirked as he walked through the hallways. People were really starting to take notice of Jett too. More people wanted to be his and Lucy's friend. It was so nice to finally be the center of attention. Jett was glad to finally be a part of the in crowd. In the end Jett decided that an amicable split would be best. He didn't want Heath's friends turning on him. He got what he wanted anyways.

The day was over and Jett was looking for Heath for a ride. Jett couldn't find Lucy. She was probably off with Beau anyways.

"Hey you," Heath said walking up to Jett. He quickly placed an arm around Jett.

"Hey," Jett replied. He looked up at the older male. This was just business now, but it was still a little fun.

"So my parents are taking me out for this big graduation dinner tomorrow night. I'm the oldest so they are trying to start a tradition even if they can't stand each other. They want to celebrate," Heath said.

"And?" Jett asked wanting to know where this was going.

"Oh, they both insist I bring you," Heath said.

"Really?" Jett asked.

"Well yeah, they tell me you've mellowed me out and made me better I guess," Heath said shrugging.

"That's odd, I just over heard my mom telling my dad that you have made me bolder and come out of my shell even more," Jett said slowly.

"Ok here's an idea," Heath said slowly. "Who says we need to break up when school ends?" Heath asked as they exited the building.

"Heath," Jett said slowly. This wasn't how this was supposed to work.

"Come on, I like you, you like me out families love what we're doing to each other. Plus I'm only going to school that's like forty five minutes away," Heath said.

"Heath this isn't how this is supposed to work out," Jett said shaking his head. He liked Heath, but it was a physical attraction. Nothing more than that.

"I guess I had that coming," Heath sighed. "Can we have the summer then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jett said nodding his head. "Can I get a ride home?"

"Always," Heath replied. He walked over to the passengers side door and opened it for Jett.

"Jett!"

Jett turned and saw Lucy running up to him. She looked visibly upset. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. Jett and Heath both met her halfway

"What's wrong?" Heath asked.

"Beau," Lucy said simply.

"What did he do, I swear to god I will kick his ass," Jett threatened.

"Simmer down there tiger, going off half cocked won't help anything," Heath said. He led Lucy over to a bench and sat her down. Jett followed, but remained standing. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring.

"What happened?" Jett asked.

Lucy held her phone out to Jett. Jett snatched it and looked at it. She had her Facebook open. Beau had written a post about her. It was nasty. He had called Lucy many names and claimed she gave him an STD.

"I am going to kick his ass," Jett threatened again. Heath took the phone and looked at it.

"What happened? I thought you two were fine," Heath asked confused.

"It's because I wouldn't put out for him," Lucy said bitterly. "Everyone has seen it. Their calling me names and none of its even true," Lucy said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ok look, you two go home. I am going to handle this," Heath said standing up.

"And we are just supposed to trust you? You're his best friend," Jett said glaring at Heath.

"Yes I am his best friend, and that means I am going to be the one who kicks his ass," Heath said angrily. "Lucy you are a great girl and anyone who says otherwise is stupid. I will set the record straight," he promised her.

"Ok then, come on Luce, let's go then," Jett said helping her to her feet. He led her over to her car.

Jett trusted Heath. There was no question there. Heath had never really given him a reason to doubt him. He was honest. He hopes he was placing his trust in the right place.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak followed Kendall up the stairs to his bedroom. They passed Jett's bedroom. Jett was sitting at his desk doing homework. Dak got this weird fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about Jett. He did not understand it.

"Come on," Kendall said grabbing Dak's hand and pulling him along. Dak had not even realized he had stopped walking. "What is with you Mr. Space Case?"

"Sorry, just thinking," Dak replied.

"Whatever, come on let's kill some Zombies," Kendall said.

"Sure," Dak said picking up one of the controllers.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Dak said nodding his head.

"Then let's kill some zombies," Kendall said again as he stated the game.

They started their zombie slaying. Dak could help but think about Jett though. What was that weird feeling he got around the older boy. It didn't make sense. Sure, Dak thought Jett was good looking, who wouldn't. What was the funny feeling though?

There was no way Kendall would understand. It was about Jett. He didn't see Jett like Dak did. He would probably think that Dak was weird. Dak wasn't weird though. He was your normal run of the mill hyperactive, loud, obnoxious, goofball. Then again so was Kendall. It was why they meshed so well together.

"You seem distracted," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking," Dak said.

"About what?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Do you think I'll ever have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" Dak asked slowly.

"This again?" Kendall sighed.

"Yes, I mean James like Camille, Carlos has Jenny chasing after him. And you like...well you know," Dak sighed.

"Who?" Kendall asked his eyes wide.

"For Christ sake Kenall, I know you like Logan. I'm your best friend and I am not blind," Dak said.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone. I don't even think he's into guys," Kendall sighed hanging his head.

"I won't tell if you don't want me to," Dak promised.

"Thanks Dak," Kendall smiled.

Dak was really in a bind here now. Kendall and Logan were so blind and dumb sometimes. Maybe he could get them together without actually telling them anything. That was his new plan. He would not betray either of their trust, at least not on purpose.

"Yeah, your welcome, now can we get back to the issue at hand and how I am undateable," Dak asked.

"You are not undateable," Kendall said shaking his head.

"I am too, no one is interested in me," Dak groaned.

"Knock it off," Kendall said shaking his head.

"I'm serious, nobody likes me," Dak whined.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett was pacing back and forth as he listened to Heath talk to Lucy. They were all together in Heath's dads living room. Heath was telling them about what he had done to Beau. He has kicked his ass and forced him to take the post down and apologize.

"Wow, thank you Heath," Lucy said smiling slightly.

"The damage is done though," Jett said.

"Maybe this isn't a bad thing," Lucy said quickly jumping up. "Not I'm not saying it's good, but this give me a rep."

"Yeah, the rep of being a slut," Jett said quickly.

"Shut up," Lucy said smacking Jett's shoulder. "I'm not dumb, I know what you two have been up to," she added.

"He used me first, I thought it was only fair I get something out of the deal," Jett shrugged.

"Nice," Lucy said.

"Ok, moving on," Heath said getting their attention.

"He's not gonna retaliate is he?" Jett asked.

"He shouldn't," Heath said shaking his head. "If he does, I'll set him straight."

"Good," Jett said.

The three sat around talking after that. Jett relaxed a bit. He was glad that Heath had helped Lucy and not screwed her over like Beau had.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak made his way to the living room. Zeke was watching TV. He was watching sports highlights. Dak had questions, and he knew Zeke would be able to help him. Dak needed to understand these weird feelings he was having.

Zeke looked over as Dak entered the room. He waved his son over.

"Hey Dak, wanna join me?" Zeke asked.

"I've got a question," Dak said slowly. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Zeke.

"What's up," Zeke asked muting the TV.

"You loved mom right?" Dak asked.

"Of course," Zeke said quickly.

"How did you know?" Dak asked looking up at his dad with a questioning look.

"Well, when I saw her, she gave me butterflies and she just made me happy," Zeke said slowly.

"Butterflies?" Dak asked confused.

"Yeah, in my stomach. It felt like small little butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I wanted to impress her and make her happy," Zeke said smiling.

That perfectly described how Dak felt. The weird feelings kind of made sense now.

"So who is it?" Zeke asked.

"What?" Dak asked looking back up at Zeke confused.

"Who is giving you butterflies," Zeke asked looking down at his son knowingly.

"Oh," Dak said again.

"Come on Dak, you can tell me," Zeke said.

"This kid in my class," Dak said quickly. He didn't want to tell Zeke that it was Jett. Jett was so much older and he was sure Zeke wouldn't like it.

"Are you gonna tell me a name?" Zeke asked.

Dak shook his head. "Not yet, it's still to be determined," he said.

"Well, I hope you figure things out. Just know what I love you and whether it's a boy or a girl I'll support you," Zeke said.

Dak nodded his head. He stood up to leave. He glanced back to Zeke. He leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I love you dad," Dak said.

"I love you too son," Zeke said.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett shifted in his seat. He was sitting next to Heath at some over priced restaurant, he didn't care to remember the name of. Heath's parents had insisted they have a celebratory dinner for Heath. He was graduating in a week. Jett thought it was nice, but he didn't understand why he had to be here. He wasn't really dating Heath. What they had was business, not love. Obviously their parents didn't see that.

"Is something wrong?" Heath asked quietly. His dad; Eli, was distracted with his new wife; Paisley, while His mother, Brooke, was busy talking to James.

"Yeah, this place is over priced and boring, how much longer do we have to sit here?" Jett asked quietly.

"You just have to make it through dessert," Heath chuckled placing on Jett's thigh and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really into all this fancy shit," Jett said quietly. Heath laughed earning him looks from the other at the table.

"Sorry," Heath said looking to his mother.

"So Heath," Eli said getting his son's attention. Heath looked to Eli. "Have you chosen what college you want to go to?"

"Yes I have actually, UMD," Heath said.

"You know the point of college is going far away right?" James asked his brother.

"Aw, Jamie if I went too far I think you'd miss me," Heath teased his little brother.

"Hardly," James replied.

"James, knock it off," Brooke chastised her son.

"Sorry mom," James mumbled.

"Any reason you're staying so close?" Brooke asked casting a glance at Jett.

"Would you rather I leave the state?" Heath asked.

"No, I was just curious," Brooke said.

"Well, why go so far away when UMD has what I want. I'll get my education and still be some what close to home," Heath said. He too cast a glance to Jett.

Jett didn't like where this was heading. He knew that Brooke had been pushing for Heath to go to a private college. Not one of the public Minnesota UM system school. Jett could feel the state she was giving him and he did not like it.

"Well this is news to me," Jett said quickly. He knew it would be better to play dumb. You did not want to face the wrath of Brooke Diamond.

"I've put a lot of thought into this decision mother, it's something I want. I'm not doing it for anyone other than myself," Heath said.

"Surely," Brooke said her eyes not leaving Jett.

"I'm serious, Jett has nothing to do with this decision mother," Heath said quickly.

"Then why-" Brookle started.

"You are the reason. You've been pushing you're expectations on me since before I could walk. You want me to get a top education and take over Diamond Cosmetics. Did you ever stop and think about what I wanted? Did you ever notice how I spend more time at dad's than I do at your house? It's to get away from you and you're impossible expectations," Heath said.

Jett looked at Heath shocked. Sure Heath had talked about how awful his mother could be, but he was never mean about. Brooke seemed to have set the bar high a for Heath, but she only did it because you cared.

"I thought it was what you wanted," Brooke said slowly.

"No mother it's what you wanted," Heath said standing up. "I'm sorry I gotta go, come on Jett I'll give you a ride home," he said.

Jett followed Heath from the restaurant. They stopped once they got outside. Jett was confused as to what was going on. He hadn't seen that coming at all.

"What was that?" Jett asked.

"I'm sorry, she just gets to me sometime. I'm sorry you had to see that," Heath said looking back to the restaurant. "She can't just be happy that I'm becoming my own person and doing what's right for me!" He spat angrily.

"Ok this is off topic, but seeing you all mad and stuff is kind of a turn on," Jett said. He wasn't lying either, real relationship or not, seeing Heath all worked up was a bit of a turn on.

"Come on let's just go," Heath said pulling his car keys from his pocket. He led Jett over to his car.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall laid back in the deck chair he occupied. School was finally out for the year. He was excited for summer. He looked over at Dak who was sitting in he other chair.

"Don't look to happy there Dak," Kendall said.

"Sorry, I just...I was thinking," Dak said.

"Well stop it, school is out and no more thinking," Kendall said.

"The kid is right, stop thinking so much," Jett said walking out onto the deck.

"See, something Jett and I actually agree on," Kendall said looking at his older brother.

"Whatever, I'm just bored," Dak groaned.

"How can you be bored its summer, you should be out having fun," Jett said.

"So why aren't you out having fun?" Dak asked.

"Because I'm sixteen and I don't have time for fun," Jett replied.

"Yeah, he's got a new job. He wants to get his own car," Kendall said.

"I though but your boyfriend had a car," Dak said trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"He does, but I'd like my own car. Besides he's leaving for college soon," Jett said.

"Does that mean you guys are gonna break up?" Dak asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not," Jett shrugged.

"Does he give you butterflies?" Dak asked. "My dad said you know you love someone when they give you butterflies," he said.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Jett said turning to face Dak.

"I gotta go to work, mom won't be home for another half hour, so keep an eye on Katie," Jett said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"That's means go inside and make sure she's ok," Jett said.

"Fine, fine, come on Dak," Kendall said standing up. He headed inside.

Dak stood up and looked at Jett. He started to walk past him, but Jett stopped him.

"Who is giving you butterflies?" Jett asked.

"No one," Dak said ducking past Jett his cheeks turning red.

"No one?" Jett asked catching Dak by the back of his shirt.

"Yeah no one," Dak said wiggling free.

"Alright, just be careful and make sure you get butterflies for the right person, not someone who's awful ok," Jett said. He walked inside with Dak.

"You mean like Lucy did with that Beau guy?" Dak asked. Jett looked down at Dak. He nodded his head. "Don't worry, I won't. I think I'm an excellent judge of character," Dak said quickly.

"What ever you say, Mr. Smug," Jett replied.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he walked into the kitchen from the dining room. He had managed to get a job as a waiter at Rocque's restaurant. The owner Gustavo Rocque was a loud man who was almost alway yelling, but the staff was friendly. The manager, Kelly Wainwright was nice and able to shut Gustavo up. Lucy had also gotten a job there as well.

"Jett you got a table," Lucy said walking into the kitchen. "Table of four and they weren't rude," she added lowly.

"Thank god, I'll be back," Jett said. He left the kitchen and saw his table. He got four glasses of water and some menus for them.

Jett made his way over to the table. He greeted the four with a smile and told them about the special. They all thanked him and gave their drink order. Jett left and headed back to the kitchen. He saw Lucy talking with one of the cooks, Charlie Bender. Everyone called him Guitar dude, because of his love of music and his ability to play guitar. He was a few years older than them, and in college. He seemed interested in Lucy. Jett wasn't sure he liked it. It made Jett think of Beau again. He didn't want Lucy getting hurt again. Jett set about getting his drinks. He kept an eye on Lucy.

The night progress slowly. Jett kept a smile on his face and it seemed to be helping him. His tips were great and everyone loved him. Older couples especially gave him compliments on how professional he was for his age.

Then Jett met

By the end of the night Jett was exhausted. Once he was done cleaning and Lucy was ready they left. Lucy was on her phone almost the instant she left the building.

"Who could you possibly be texting this late at night?" Jett asked.

"No one," Lucy said slipping her phone shut.

"Don't tell me you're texting Charlie already?" Jett asked.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Lucy asked.

"Just be carful," Jett said.

"I will," Lucy assured him.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall, Dak, and Logan all walked down the street together. It was a hot summer day and they were heading to the rec center's outdoor pool. James and Carlos were going to meet them there.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Dak groaned.

"Because it's summer," Logan said logically.

"Thank you Mr. Smarty Pants, I think you deserve a metal for that one," Dak said. Kendall laughed, but stopped once he saw the glare Logan was giving him and Dak.

"If looks could kill," Kendall said.

"Aw Loges, I'm sorry," Dak said pouting at the other brunette. "Pwease forgive me." Dak batted his eyes at Logan and leaning closer to the bookworm. Logan laughed and shoved the hyperactive brunette away.

They arrived at the pool and took off into the locker room. They got changed into their swimming things. They left the locker room and headed out to the pool.

Dak to stopped in his tracks when he saw Jett and Lucy sitting by the side of the pool. They were talking and laughing. Jett was shirtless. Dak could see all the working out and running was doing bakery good. He was all muscle.

Dak didn't have much time to contemplate that, as Kendall and Logan pulled him into the water. The three of them quickly started dunking one another and splashing. James and Carlos joined them not long after. Eventually the five grew tired. They exited the pool and claimed a few pool chairs. They sat around talking about video games.

Dak couldn't help but peek glanced at Jett. He didn't understand the effect that seeing Jett shirtless had on him. It made him feel funny down there. It was a bit more than butterflies. Dak shifted in his seat so his friends wouldn't notice what was wrong with him.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett walked out onto the back deck. He saw Kendall and his friends rough housing. They had hockey sticks and a ball. Jett left them alone and headed back inside. He did however notice that Dak was missing. Which was odd, Dak was always with Kendall.

Jett shook his head. He walked past the living room and heard a sniffle. He froze and turned around. He popped his head inside and saw Dak sitting on the couch crying. Jett's heart sunk at that. He walked into the living room. Dak looked up and tried to wipe his tears hastily.

"What wrong?" Jett asked taking a seat next to the young brunette.

"I miss my mom. I told the guys I had to use the bathroom. I bet they haven't even noticed I'm gone yet," Dak said looking at the floor.

"It's ok to miss your mom Dak," Jett said.

"It would be her birthday today," Dak said lowly.

"Come with me," Jett said holding his hand out to Dak.

Dak took his hand. Jett led the younger boy up to his bedroom. He walked over to his closet and opened it. He started digging around for something.

"If you ever tell Kendall I will deny this," Jett said quickly. He reached into his closet and pulled out a small stuffed polar bear. "My grandma got me this when I was little. It helped me when she died a few years ago," he explained.

"Ok," Dak said slowly.

Jett quickly dug another stuffed animal from his closet. This one was a white tiger.

"I want you to have this one. It's good to have something to sleep with. Just think of your mom and how happy she'd want you to be," Jett said offering the bear to Dak.

"Really?" Dak asked shocked.

"Yeah, you need it more than I do," Jett said. Dak smiled and took the tiger with a smile.

"Thank you Jett," Dak said.

"You know it also helps if you visit her," Jett said.

"How can I visit her?" Dak asked confused.

"Her grave, I go talk to my grandma all the time and I bring her flowers," Jett explained.

"Oh, my dad hasn't taken me. I don't think he wants to and with his recovery I don't think it would be good for him right now," Dak said. He knew Zeke was trying to get better. Dak was sure brining up a visit to Cindy wouldn't be a good thing.

"I get it," Jett said nodding his head. "Come on let's go. We can go get some flowers for her," he said quickly.

"What?" Dak asked shocked.

"Come on," Jett said. He placed his hands on Dak's shoulders and led him from his bedroom.

They ran into Kendall in the hallway. He was looking for Dak. Jett quickly told him that Dak wasn't feeling well and he was going to take him home. Kendall bid Dak good bye, before he left to join the others again.

Jett took Dak to the florist. He let Dak pick it anything but he wanted. Eventually Dak decided on lilies, because Cindy had always said she wanted to plant her own flower garden of lilies. Jett paid for them and they headed to the cemetery.

"Ok, now remember you don't have to even say anything if you don't want to. I'll leave you alone so you have some privacy, I'll be over by my grandma," Jett said holding up his own flowers. Dak nodded his head.

Jett walked away. He kept an eye on Dak the entire time. He saw him lay down his flowers and start talking. Jett knew that this was what Dak needed. It would help him move on and start the healing process.

Eventually Dak walked over to Jett. He didn't say a word. Jett placed a hand on his shoulder and led him back to his car.

"If you ever want to come visit your mom just ask. I'll bring you whenever you want," Jett said.

"Ok, thanks," Dak said slowly.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" Jett asked. Dak looked up with a smile as he nodded his head. He ran to the car and quickly got in. Jett chuckled as he picked up his pace as well. As he slid in Dak was looking at him. "What?"

"Take long enough slowpoke," Dak teased.

Jett just laughed and started the car. He knew that Dak had needed this. It would help him learn to deal with Cindy's death. He hoped it would allow Dak to be happy again. Jett didn't like seeing Dak sad. It made him sad. He just wanted Dak happy.

 **There you go another chapter. Dak is starting to get some names for some of his feelings, but bot all of them. Will Jett realize he's the one that gives Dak butterflies? Will Kendall and Logan ever confess their love for one another? So many questions so little time. I hope you enjoyed and as always more to come.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Crush

**I'd like to thank** _winterschild11, cicibunbuns, and big time James-k_ **for taking the extra time to review. Thanks you guys so much.**

 **Chapter 9: Crush**

Jett was a junior in high school now and things were great. Jett and Lucy were part of the in crowd now. They had other friends that they hung out with from time to time. They however still preferred each others company over anyone else. Jett had guys practically throwing themselves at him. He had his pick of the guys and it was great. Lucy on the other hand only had eyes for one guy. She was still hung up on Charlie who went to UMD. They texted all the time, but they weren't officially dating. Charlie was almost twenty one and Lucy was still sixteen.

"You know, he's not gonna wait for you to become legal," Jett said one day as they exited the school building together.

To which Lucy replied, "You are so nice."

"Sorry, but it's true and you know it," Jett said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it," Lucy said glaring at him.

"Luce I think we've known each other long enough to be brutally honest with each other," Jett said.

"True, if you were wanted to date a guy that much older and over eighteen or younger than you I'd call you out on it," Lucy sighed.

"Younger?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, for next year when you're eighteen and looking at the freshies," Lucy quipped.

"Right, I'd never do that," Jett said quickly.

"I'm just saying, all it takes is one cute guy and boom you're hooked. Be careful, they are called jailbait for a reason," Lucy said quickly.

"Ok, one; I know, and two; I'm not even eighteen yet. I won't be for another year," Jett said cutting her off.

"I know," Lucy replied with a smile.

Jett didn't know what she was going on about. She could be a bit crazy at times. He had learned to just roll with it. It was better that way.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall and Dak quickly made their way into the Knight household. Zeke was working late so Dak was hanging out with Kendall for now. They ran up the stairs together.

"Kendall, you better not be playing video games! You've got chores to do," Jennifer called out to her son.

Kendall groaned and walked back to the top of the stairs. "But mom, Dak's over. Can't I do them later?"

"No, the sooner you do your chores the sooner you can play," Jennifer said.

"What's Dak gonna do?" Kendall asked.

"I can go hang with Jett," Dak said taking off.

"Traitor," Kendall called after him.

Dak stopped outside Jett's bedroom. The door was open and Jett was sitting at his desk with his laptop. Dak knocked on the doorframe and walked in not giving Jett time to reply.

"What do you want Kendall, I'm doing homework," Jett said not turning around.

"I'm not Kendall," Dak said climbing up onto Jett's bed. He set his backpack beside him.

"I find it fascinating that you enter without even asking," Jett said sarcastically, as he turned to look at Dak.

"Hey, at least I knock," Dak replied with a shrug.

"I guess," Jett sighed. "So, what do you want?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Dak said smiling.

"Oh, thanks," Jett said taken aback.

"It is awesome being seventeen?" Dak asked eagerly bouncing up and down.

"It not really different than sixteen," Jett shrugged.

Dak dug into his backpack. He pulled out a card. He jumped up and brought it over to Jett. "Here, I made it myself. I figured you're friends would be too cool to give you one, and I know everyone wants at least one birthday card on their birthday," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thanks," Jett said taking the card. On the front were some hand drawn balloons and streamers. Happy Birthday was written in big bubble letters across the top. Jett opened the card and was shocked to see a drawing of himself in there. It was actually pretty decent. There was a small message from Dak that read; _Happy Birthday Jett. I hope you have fun._

"Well," Dak said slowly.

"Did you draw this?" Jett asked turning the card to show Dak the drawing.

"Yeah, I know it's not any good or anything," Dak said his cheeks red.

"No, it's really good," Jett said impressed. "And thank you by the way. You were right no one gave me a card yet," he said with a smile.

"I'm the first one? Awesome, go me," Dak cheered dancing around like a dork.

"You are quite a character Zevon," Jett chuckled.

"I take that as a compliment," Dak replied.

"I know you do," Jett said laughed.

Dak walked back over to Jett's bed and sat down once more. The two continued to talk. Dak would ask Jett questions and Jett would answer. He didn't get annoyed with Dak, like most people did. He would just talk. It was nice.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he walked down the hallway with his "friends." They were a bunch of idiots. He really wished Lucy was here. She was home sick and Jett had no one to talk to. By the time school ended Jett was in a bad mood.

That bad mood extended into work. Jett tried to be nice, but in the kitchen was another story. His coworkers avoided him and kept conversations short. Then Jett got a table for three. It was an older gentleman and a younger woman with a teen boy with them. The woman seemed to be trying to get to know the boy while the older man only has eyes for the woman. Jett kind of felt bad for the boy.

As the dinner progressed Jett noticed the boy paying attention to him. He wasn't awful looking. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. He had a muscular build. He was everything Jett found attractive.

The older couple left to "the bathroom" leaving the boy alone. Jett walked up to him to offer dessert.

"It's on the house," Jett said.

"Really? Why?" The boy asked.

"Because I can tell you could use it," Jett replied. "I'm Jett by the way," he added.

"I know, it says so on your name tag. I'm TJ," TJ chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, if a large man comes up and asks it's your birthday," Jett said quickly. TJ nodded his head chuckling.

"My dad and his girlfriend probably left, I might as well just pay for the meal," TJ sighed. He pulled a credit card from his wallet. "Dear old Dad is paying for this," he said quickly.

"You new to town?" Jett asked.

"Yeah," TJ replied.

"Maybe, I could show you around sometime," Jett started as he took the card.

"Sounds fun," TJ said.

"Great," Jett said with a grin. He left and ran the card. He quickly grabbed an extra piece of paper, scribbled his number down for TJ, and ran from the host station. He returned the card and his number to TJ. TJ grinned and took them with a promise to text him. As he left Jett couldn't help but feel in a better mood.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak groaned as he followed Kendall down the hallway. They were heading to their last class of the day, Math. It was Dak's worst subject.

"You think she'll let me go to the nurse if I tell her I have a stomach ache?" Dak asked.

"No, you did that last week," Kendall said.

"Maybe if I-"Dak started.

"Stop, if you skip anymore classes in sure you will fail and get held back or something," Kendall said.

"I hate math. It's awful and my worst subject. I think math needs to be abolished!" Dak declared throwing a fist in the air for effect.

"Abolished?" Kendall asked shocked.

"I think I've been hanging out with Logan too much," Dak replied. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"You know if you stopped doodling, and actually paid attention to what Mrs. Hancock says you'd be better off," Kendall replied.

"I can't help it Mrs. Hancock is so boring," Dak whined.

Kendall chuckled and started pushing Dak towards the classroom. They entered the room and froze. Standing in front of the room, writing on the dry erase board, was a tall man. He had short brown hair, which was all they could see.

"Substitute," Dak said holding a hand out to Kendall. Kendall fist bumped him.

"This is gonna be fun," Kendall replied.

The two took their seats next to Logan. He looked over at them, silently pleaded them to behave. He knew these two too well. They were planning something. Soon everyone had arrived and the final bell rang.

The teacher turned around. Dak's jaw dropped. He was hot. He had dark brown eyes and a chiseled jaw line. He was too hot to be a teacher. Dak looked over at Kendall and saw him staring as well. Maybe this class wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Alright class, my name is Mr. Larson. Mrs. Hancock is going to be out for a month or so due to an emergency," Mr. Larson said.

Mr. Larson took role call and no one messed around. All the girls had dreamy looks on their faces. A few boys, Dak and Kendall included, were staring as well.

By the end of the period Dak was confident he understood the material. It was odd, given Dak had no idea what he was doing before. Mr. Larson was an amazing teacher. Dak wouldn't mind if he stayed a while.

"Oh my god, why can't he be our teacher?" Dak asked as he exited the classroom ahead of Kendall and Logan.

"I thought you hated Math," Logan said.

"I did, but now I think I understand it a little," Dak said, "plus he is smokin' hot," he added with a shameless grin.

"Who's smokin' hot?"

Dak turned and saw Terri, one of their classmates. She was a cute blonde with blue eyes. She had been showing some interest in Dak lately. He grinned and walked up to her.

"Why my dear Terri," Dak said taking her hand in his. "I was talking about you of course." He kissed her hand for effect. Terri giggled and took off down the hallway.

"Only you can go from talking about a hot guy to flirting with a girl," Kendall said shoving his friend.

"I'm one of a kind," Dak replied with a bow.

"Come on guys, we don't wanna miss the bus," Logan said pushing them along.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett laughed as he and TJ walked out of the theater together. They had been hanging out and spending time together the last few weeks. It was fun and gave Jett something to do other than work or school.

Jett had learned that TJ moved here with his dad. His dad had met a younger woman and was smitten with her. She liked small town living and he agreed to move here for her. TJ had not been happy about that. TJ also went to an all boys school a half hour away so he didn't know many people in Sherwood.

"I suppose, now that I have a friend it's not so bad," TJ said looking over at Jett.

"Wait until you meet Lucy," Jett said quickly.

"Is that you're girlfriend?" TJ asked slowly.

"No way," Jett said quickly. "Lucy and I are just friends. I don't like girls like that," he said quickly.

"That's cool," TJ said nodding his head. "I like guys too. So no big deal." He added.

"So I have to ask," Jett said slowly.

"What?" TJ asked.

"What does TJ stand for?" Jett asked.

"Oh, uh Thaddeus James Huntington III," TJ said hanging his head. His cheeks turned red.

"That's..." Jett started.

"Awful," TJ asked.

"Unique," Jett corrected him.

"It's a family name. Three generations," TJ said shaking his head.

"Wow," Jett said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," TJ said shoving Jett away from him.

"I'm sorry, it's just...no wonder you go by TJ," Jett said.

"Well I tried Thad for awhile but that's what the old man goes by so I just settled into TJ," TJ shrugged.

The two reached their cars. They stopped and turned to face one another.

"Thanks for tonight. It was fun. The guys at my school are all stuck up assholes," TJ said.

"Don't mention it," Jett replied with a smile. TJ smiled and took a step in and kissed Jett on the cheek. Jett's eyes went wide but he smiled as well. TJ stepped back and got into his car.

Jett stood there a moment. He watched as TJ drove away. Jett would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to TJ. He hadn't realized it was mutual. Maybe having a boyfriend, would be better than random hook ups. It definitely had an appeal to it. Maybe Heath had been wrong about hooking up.

-Best Friends Brother-

Kendall sighed as he watched Logan and Dak talk. Logan was trying to understand why Dak had suddenly become a math genius. Dak was quickly reaching the top of the class. Which was something Logan could not allow. No one could be smarter than him.

"Two words, I'm a genius," Dak said cockily.

"That's three words idiot," Logan sighed.

"Whatever. I'm a math genius. I'm just a late bloomer," Dak shrugged.

"He's got the hots for Mr. L, and he wants to impress him," Kendall said quickly. Dak turned to glare at Kendall.

"Lies!" Dak said pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"That makes more sense," Logan said nodding his head.

"Shut up," Dak said his cheeks going red.

"Aw did we embarrass whittle Daky," Kendall mocked him.

"Screw off," Dak said shoving the blonde away from him.

"Dude!"

Carlos and James ran up to the table with their lunch trays, nearly spilling their food everywhere.

"What's wrong now?" Kendall asked turning to the two.

"Well we were in the principal's office and Mrs. Hancock walked in. She did not look happy at all," Carlos said quickly.

"She started talking with Mr. Masterson, and she said that she was putting in her resignation," James said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because she has to move I guess, we got kicked out of the office before we could hear anymore," James shrugged.

"Wait, does that mean Mr. Larson is staying?" Dak asked eagerly.

"Probably, until they can get a real teacher," Logan said logically.

"Wipe your chin Dak, you're drooling," Kendall nudged the brunette playfully.

"Screw you," Dak said glaring at his best friend. The guys all started laughing at him.

"Dude, he's like way older than you anyways and he's probably got like a wife and kids," Kendall said.

"So what, I can dream can't I?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, don't crush the kid's dreams," James chuckled.

"Watch who you call a kid Diamond, I'm older than you," Dak said.

"Only by a couple months," James said waving his hands.

The guys all settled into mindless chatter. Eventually the guys started teasing Carlos about Jenny again. She was constantly trying to ask him out. Carlos would run away every time. He didn't like her, but he didn't want to hurt her by saying no. She was persistent.

-Best Friend's Brother -

Jett smiled as he walked along with TJ. The two had kind started dating. They had gone on a couple dates. It wasn't anything other than what they did before. There was more kissing involved.

"So you talk about your friend Lucy a lot, am I ever going to meet her?" TJ asked as they entered the mall.

"Maybe," Jett replied shrugging.

"Maybe?" TJ asked.

"Lucy is a lot to take in, I've got to make sure you're ready for her," Jett replied with a chuckle.

"Ok now I'm kind of scared," TJ said.

"You should be."

Jett and TJ turned to see Lucy standing a few feet away. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Jett. She turned to TJ with a smile.

"You must be the boyfriend," Lucy said quickly walking up to him. "I will yell at you later," she said nudging Jett as she passed him. She held her hand out to TJ. "I'm Lucy, the best friend who is pissed that she had to force a meeting."

"I'm TJ, the new boyfriend I guess," TJ chuckled.

"I'm sorry Luce, I wanted to keep him to myself for a bit. How did you even find me?" Jett asked stepping up to her. He gave TJ an apologetic look.

"You hush, so how did you guys meet?" Lucy asked Heath.

"At Rocque's, Jett was nice to me when my dad split for Ms. New Boobs," TJ said truthfully.

"New Boobs?" Lucy asked laughing.

"His new wife," TJ said quickly his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Lucy laughed at that.

"So what are you guys up to?" lucky asked looking to Jett.

"Nothing much," TJ said.

"Actually we are extremely busy," Jett said quickly.

"Right," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"We were just going to that new action movie starring Channing Tatum," TJ said.

"Without me?" Lucy asked turning to Jett.

"What, no never," Jett replied quickly.

"You are a bad liar Stetson," Lucy said glaring at her friend.

"Would you like to join us?" TJ asked.

"I'd love to," Lucy said looking at Jett.

Jett just smiled and led the two away. He would have to deal with Lucy later. Maybe he would have to see if TJ had any friends he could set her up with. She needed to get laid, and out of his hair for a bit.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak's foot tapped against the leg of his chair. He was waiting for the bell to ring. He was eager for this day to be over. It was his birthday and his dad was taking him and the guys to play laser tag at the mall. Jett was also coming along to make teams even, much to Kendall's dismay. Dak still didn't understand why they didn't get along.

The bell finally rang. Dak jumped up excited. Kendall and Logan chuckled and followed the eager brunette out of the classroom. Dak quickly started to babble about laser tag and how excited he was. James and Carlos joined them on their way to the bus. They were all heading to Dak's house. They were going to spend the night as well, since it was a Friday after all. They were going to eat pizza and watch movies all night long. It was going to be so much fun.

The group arrived at Dak's house. Zeke was already there to greet the boys. Jett, Katie, and Kenneth were also there. They all wished Dak a happy birthday. They had a cake and presents. There was one thing missing though. Dak didn't get a birthday card.

"Here, it's not much," Jett said holding out an envelope to Dak, bringing him from his thoughts.

Dak took the envelope and opened it. It was a card with a goofy message. Dak smiled and opened it to reveal a $20 gift card to the candy shop. He smile and thanked Jett.

After the cake was eaten and the presents put away, Kenneth and Katie left. Katie complained the whole time about not being able to go to laser tag. Zeke then told the boy to get ready to leave. They all couldn't fit into Zeke's car, so someone had to ride with Jett.

"I'll go," Dak said quickly, "Kendall too," he said slinging his arm over Kendall's shoulders. Logan agreed to go with him as well.

"So it's settled then," Zeke said looking to Carlos and James. They both nodded their heads.

"Shotgun!" Kendall and Dak yelled in unison. The two then proceeded to fight over who got to sit up front. Logan just shook his head ad got in back. It was better to let these two duke it out.

"Jett, you pick," Dak said cutting off Kendall.

"Dak," Jett said quickly, "it's his birthday Kendork, so get in the back."

Kendall grumbled and got into the back seat. Dak did a victory dance before climbing into the front seat. Jett just shook his head. Dak hoped he wasn't regretting joining them for laser tag. The ride to the mall was filled with mindless chatter. Once they arrived, and joined up with Carlos and James again, they all took off running.

As they got their equipment, a fight broke out over who was on which team. Dak quickly offered to be on a team with Jett, since Jett was awesome at laser tag. Kendall didn't want to be on Jett's team, so he was the other team. James and Carlos quickly joined Kendall's team, leaving Logan to be with Dak and Jett.

"Sorry guys, I'm not that good," Logan said meekly.

"Don't worry about it, it's not about winning or losing," Dak said smiling at the bookworm. "besides Jett it super god at this. He will help us win." he added.

"Ok so the objective it so get as many points as possible, once you're hit your gun won't work for ten seconds and no one else can hit you again. Get the most points you can in fifteen minutes and you win," the guy in charge said. "You have twenty seconds to explore before the clock begins."

The six ran into the course. It was lit with black lights. The guys can ould only see the red and blue lights on the vests. They all took off in different directions.

The game began and the six started chasing one another. The score was pretty even. Once Logan got separated from Dak, the score started going in Kendall's favor. Dak doubled his efforts. He managed to get James and Carlos a few times. He even got Kendall once, but Kendall almost always saw him coming. That was ok, because Jett got Kendall out most of the time.

After a few rounds, switching teams here and there, the guys were tired. They called it quits and left to find Zeke. He was waiting for them.

"Did you guys have fun?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, I won a few times," Dak declared.

"Yeah, but I'm still better than you," Kendall said cockily.

"And I"m way better than you," Jett said ruffling his brother's hair. Kendall made a face.

"Ok, pizza time," Zeke announced.

The guys all cheered. They headed out to the parking lot. The guys all talked smack over the game. They teased and joked around. It was fun. Dak smiled, this was the best birthday ever.

Dak, Kendall, and Logan were following Jett back to his car after pizza. They were all talking and laughing. Jett even admitted to having a good time, despite spending his time with kids.

"Especially your kid brother?" Kendall asked.

"You're not that bad sometimes," Jett replied. Kendall smiled at that. That was the closest thing to a compliment that Jett had ever given him.

"Thanks for making this the best birthday ever guys," Dak said quickly.

"Don't mention it kid," Jett said ruffling his hair.

Dak's face went red. He slapped Jett's hand away. Kendall and Logan laughed at him. The five of them got into the car. Dak managed to convince Jett to joined them for their movie night. He promised that they were going to watch some scary movies.

Once they got to the Zevon's the guys set about setting up the living room with pillows and blankets. Zeke left to bed and the boys started watching movies. Dak even got his hands on his dads scary movies. Jett made them watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre. James and Carlos were exited, but scared at the same time. Logan was scared and hid behind Kendall most of the movie. Dak and Kendall were eagerly talking and predicting what would happen next.

Eventually the guys all crashed. James and Carlos were first. They passed out in front of the TV. Logan was next, Kendall had to convince him that a psycho killer wasn't going to bust into the house. He promised to protect him. Jett and Dak remained on the couch still awake. Dak put another movie on, but they weren't paying attention.

"Why did you agree to do this? You could've left to hang out with your friends," Dak said lowly. He didn't want to wake the others.

"Lucy had a family thing tonight. She's the only friend I like hanging out with," Jett said.

"What about your new boyfriend?" Dak asked. "Kendall told me," he added quickly.

"We don't have to do everything together," Jett replied with a shrug.

"Oh, so what's it like to have a boyfriend?" Dak asked.

"It's nice," Jett said nodding his head. "When you start dating just make sure he or she is nice to you. If anyone ever lays a hand on you, let me know ok."

"Why?" DAk asked.

"Just let me know ok, no one should ever hurt you Dak, the same goes for Kendall," Jett said.

"Ok, I promise," Dak said holding out his pinkie. Jett smiled and locked their pinkies together.

The two continued to talk for a bit. Eventually they passed out on the couch. Jett had his head on one end and Dak on the other. They were sharing a blanket.

In the morning, Zeke found the boys all sprawled about. His eyes landed on Dak and Jett. Zeke sighed and shook his head. He loved his son more than anything. He just didn't like Dak's crush on Jett. Over the years it had only gotten worse. Zeke had hoped it was a passing thing and Dak would start to talk about kids his age. While Dak did talk about kids his age, Zeke still saw the way Dak looked at Jett. He always invited Jett along to everything and Jett gave him. He was only adding fuel to the fire. Zeke prayed that Dak would get over this and not get hurt.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett followed Lucy and TJ through the crowded hallway. They were at a party that Lucy dragged them to. Jett would rather be anywhere than here. He had grown to hate parties. All it was, was people drinking and getting high, or trying to get others to drink or get high. Jett didn't care much for either. Lucy would drink occasionally, and Jett would be her designated driver. That was probably why she dragged him here tonight.

"So, what do you want to drink?" TJ asked leaning over to Jett.

"Just soda, I'm the designated driver remember," Jett said.

"Right," TJ said quickly.

Jett stepped back from the crowd. He hung back and watched others interact. It wasn't that Jett hated hanging out with people, he just hated most people. They pissed him off. Jett just didn't get along with most people. He was good at faking it though. Jett was sure nobody in this room, aside from Lucy, knew that he disliked them all. It was the way he preferred it though. At least they thought he was cool and didn't bully him, like they used to do. Before he met Lucy.

TJ returned with their drinks. Jett thanked him. The two made their way around the room talking to people. Most of them wanted to know who TJ was and how Jett managed to snag someone like him. Girls suddenly seemed to find Jett more attractive. People started talking to Jett more and flirting. TJ seemed to be getting jealous too. He made sure to stay close to Jett and make sure everyone knew they were together.

Eventually the two made their way out to the front porch away from everybody. They were just talking. Jett was talking about Kendall and Dak. Dak seemed to pop up in the conversation more than Kendall did.

"Who's Dak?" TJ asked finally.

"Oh, my younger brother's best friend," Jett said quickly.

"Isn't your little brother like, ten or something?" TJ asked.

"Twelve," Jett said. "I know it's a little odd but Dak is...he's just..." Jett trailed off not sure how to describe Dak. There wasn't really a word that summarized the boy. He was Dak and that's all there was to it.

"What?" TJ asked.

"He's just Dak, he just kind of came over one day and never left. He's practically family at this point," Jett chuckled.

"And you spend a lot of time with him I take it?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I mean no," Jett said quickly.

"Ok then," TJ said slowly.

"I know it's werid, but Dak's Dak," Jett said.

"There you are," Lucy said. Jett silently thanked her from saving him from this awkward conversation. "Time to go boys, Jamie Henderson is here and I don't want him getting any funny ideas if you know what I mean," she said looking to Jett. Jett just nodded his head.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall watched Logan as he scribbled down some notes. They were in English and their teacher was giving a lecture. Kendall wasn't paying her much mind. He was busy focusing on Logan.

Lately Kendall had been thinking more and more about the bookworm. It seemed that Logan was always on his mind. Kendall found everything he cute and endearing. Logan was good looking too. Like really good looking. He crooked smile just made Kendall melt. His laugh was infectious. Kendall just always wanted Logan smiling.

Kendall didn't understand these feelings. Logan was his friend. He wasn't someone he could date. Logan probably didn't even like him. Logan wasn't very open about who he had crushes on. He never talked about it or he would change the subject.

Kendall felt a nudge. He looked over to Dak, who was sitting beside him.

'Stop daydreaming and pay attention' Dak mouthed at him. Kendall stuck his tongue out at him.

Dak was the only one who knew about his crush on the nerdy boy. Dak was constantly trying to hint at it to Logan. He hated that Dak knew him so well sometimes. He was just awful. He was always making jokes and innuendos. Logan never seemed to understand them. Kendall was glad for that.

Eventually the bell rang. The three exited the room together.

"Hey Logan," Dak started.

"Yes you two can borrow my notes later," Logan sighed.

"You already knew what I wanted," Dak said grinning.

"I'm used to it Dak, besides if I don't help you guys then you'll fail and be stuck in middle school forever," Logan joked.

"We are not that bad," Kendall said joining the conversation.

"Oh please, you didn't even take a single note," Logan said turning to the blonde. "You were too busy staring off into space. At least Mr. ADHD here attempted to take notes," he said pointing to Dak.

"Hey, I have never been diagnosed," Dak said quickly.

Kendall and Logan laughed at that. Dak just glared at his friends. The three made their way to their next class. Dak wasn't happy with the other two. He barely paid attention to either of them until they apologized.

 **So there you go another chapter. Jett has a new boyfriend, will it last? Will Jett break Dak's heart? Will Kendall and Logan ever admit their feelings to one another? Or will Dak have to beat it out of them? Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with work and being sick and my other fic We Are. I've been putting a lot of time into that fic. I am back on this now and I hope to crank out a new chapter soon.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Life Moves On

**I'd like to thank,** _winterschild11, big time jame-k, cicibunbuns, and TheGuestReviewer_ **for your lovely reviews. Sorry for the wait guys.**

 **Chapter 10: Life Moves On**

Jett sighed as he listened to TJ grumble about how lame things were. They were with Jett's family for the fourth of july and Dak and Zeke had joined them. Dak was taking up all of Jett's time. Eventually Logan and Joanna arrived. Logan and Kendall led Dak away to go find James and Carlos.

"Come on, let's get out of here for a bit," TJ whispered to Jett.

Jett turned to the other male. He glanced over at his parents. They were busy talking to Zeke and Joanna. Katie was busy playing games on Jennifer's phone. No one would notice him leave. He sighed and gave into TJ. They took off to a more secluded place in the park.

"Finally, I didn't think you actually meant watching the fireworks with your family," TJ said turning to face Jett. He led Jett into the wooded area away from prying eyes.

"What do you want TJ, it's a holiday and I want to spend time with my family," Jett said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on, the fireworks won't start for a while yet," TJ said leading Jett back into a tree.

"No," Jett said shaking his head. He knew where this was heading. He wasn't going to do this here. Not with his family so near.

"Where's your spontaneity," TJ asked with a grin.

Over the months TJ had gotten more adventurous. He was always trying to talk Jett into sex in the weirdest places. Jett tried to stop him, but more often than not, TJ was very convincing. It was hard to think when someone was touching you in all the right places.

"No, my family is nearby," Jett said shaking his head. This wasn't going to happen.

"Fine, party pooper," TJ sighed. He stepped away from Jett. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a joint. "Want some?" he asked.

"My answer is still no," Jett replied looking away from TJ.

"Whatever it's more for me," TJ said lighting the joint.

TJ had been getting on Jett's nerves lately. He was starting to act more douchey. He would get mad at Jett for the stupidest things. He wanted Jett to be at his side when they went to parties. He wanted everyone to know that Jett was his, when they were alone he could care less about Jett. Jett was getting sick of it.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Jett turned at the sound of the familiar voice. That was Dak. He looked to TJ as he listened carefully for more.

"Ah look, the kids thinks he's tough," a deep taunting voice said.

"Knock it off and give it back before I make you," another familiar voice said. That was Kendall.

"Leave them be, it'll make them tougher," TJ said waving a hand.

"You're nuts," Jett said moving to leave.

"If you walk away, we're over. You can't go running every time the brats get themselves into trouble," TJ said.

"That's my little brother and his friends," Jett said. "This is the easiest decision I've ever made."

"I'm serious!" TJ warned.

"Me too," Jett said quickly, "you're an ass and I'm done."

Jett took off in the direction he had heard Dak, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos. He saw two older boys he recognized from school picking on them. They were holding something just out of Dak's reach. Jett glared at the two and made his way over.

"What's going on?" Jett asked making himself known. All eyes turned to him.

"Jett." One of the two said.

"Give whatever you took back to them and leave now," Jett said cutting to the chase.

"Going soft Stetson?" the other asked not lowering his arm.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Leave my brother and his friends alone. Return what you took and leave before I make you," Jett threatened stalking up to the two angrily. They both shrank back and handed over a cellphone. They took off. Jett quickly recognized the phone as Dak's. He turned and held it out to the young boy. "Are you guys ok?"

"I could've taken them," Kendall said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just saved your ass from getting beat," Jett snapped quickly. He was getting tired of this attitude from Kendall. It was like everything he did was wrong to his little brother.

"You swore," Dak said quickly.

Jett rolled his eyes and pulled a dollar from his wallet. Dak had started a swear jar the Knights house since Kenneth and Jett liked to swear from time to time. It was a bad habit that Jennifer didn't like. Dak had found a solution.

"Seriously though Kendall, you don't want to mess with those...losers. They're not worth it," Jett told him as he handed Dak the dollar.

"So, we could've taken them," Kendall said.

"Kendork those guys are twice your size, five kids are nothing compared to them. Just say thank you and go watch the fireworks," Jett sighed. He didn't want to argue with the younger boy right now.

"Oh yeah, the fireworks should be starting soon," Dak said quickly taking off. The others followed him. Jett caught Kendall and made him walk with him.

"What?" Kendall asked looking up to his older brother.

"I'm not calling you weak Kendall, you know that right?" Jett asked.

"I know, but-" Kendall started.

"But nothing Kendall, those guys are real jerks and I didn't want you guys getting hurt," Jett said quickly. Kendall nodded his head. Jett let him go and he took off to join his friends.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak raced down to the kitchen for breakfast. Zeke was already up drinking coffee, and there food was on the stove. Dak was shocked. Zeke had been up early lately. Normally Dak was the first one up and made breakfast for the two of them. Zeke was acting strange. He was happy and whistling all the time. Dak wasn't sure what to think of this odd behavior.

"Morning dad," Dak greeted Zeke as he dished his food up. He joined Zeke at the table.

"Morning kiddo, you ready for school?" Zeke asked.

"It's only eighth grade dad," Dak replied with an eye roll.

"Right sorry," Zeke chuckled.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Dak asked looking up at his dad.

"Working so you can go to school and get a good education and get a good job so you can take care of me when I'm old and senile," Zeke replied.

Dak laughed at that. "Gee dad, what a nice way to put it."

"Well it's true, college isn't going to be cheap and I'd rather you not take out student loans if possible," Zeke replied.

"I'm not even in high school yet dad, besides what if I don't want to go to college?" Dak asked.

"It doesn't matter, you are going to college, you'll thank me in the long run," Zeke said.

"Doubtful," Dak replied rolling his eyes.

"Just eat your food and get ready to go, I'm sure Logan will be over shortly so you can walk to the bus stop," Zeke said.

Dak quickly started eating. He jumped up once the doorbell rang. He grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. Zeke waved him off as he took off down the hallway. Dak opened the door and greeted Logan.

"Come on let's get this day over with," Dak said quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Someone's in a hurry," Logan commented as he raced to keep up with the brunette.

"It's school Logan I want it to be over with as quickly as possible," Dak replied.

"Rushing won't speed up time Dak," Logan laughed.

"Thanks for ruining my day Loges," Dak sighed.

"It's what I'm here for," Logan replied.

The two finished their walk to the bus stop in silence. Kendall was already there waiting for them. He greeted them both.

"He did it again," Dak told Kendall.

"Who did what?" Logan asked confused.

"My dad, he's acting really strange. He's up early and home early. He's singing and being well weird," Dak said making a face.

"I don't know what to tell you dude, just be happy he's not drinking again," Kendall said.

"I guess," Dak said slowly.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett hollered at some freshmen to get out of his way. The kids ran away scared. The school year had barely begun and it was already going to crap.

"Will you stop, you don't have to take your anger out on everyone else," Lucy said as she practically ran to keep up with him.

"Sorry, it's just...you know," Jett growled.

"Yes, TJ was an ass but hey, better you find out now rather than later," Lucy said.

"Yeah but I wasted almost a year with him. I could've been-" Jett trailed off.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Nothing," Jett sighed.

"Mr. Tough guy doesn't believe in love now does he?" Lucy asked teasingly.

"Doesn't everyone at some point?" Jett sighed. "Maybe Heath was right. Maybe I am just fooling myself if I think love is real."

"Love is real and Heath is wrong," Lucy replied.

Jett glanced over at the rocker girl. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. That was one of the things Jett loved about her.

"I said maybe. It just doesn't feel real to me right now," Jett sighed.

"You just haven't met the right guy yet," Lucy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "When you do it'll be magical and you'll just know."

"Whatever, let's just get this day over with," Jett sighed. He walked away from Lucy.

Jett wanted to believe in love, but it was hard. No one cared about him. The only people who cared about him was his family, Dak, Zeke, and Lucy. That was about it. Everyone else was just stupid.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak practically bounced as he made his way up to the Knights house behind Kendall. He was just glad that school was over for the day. The two entered the house. They were greeted with the sight of Kenneth and Jett carrying stuff downstairs.

"I think they're getting things for their home gym," Kendall explained.

"Home gym?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, down in the basement with the man cave Dad is working on," Kendall replied.

"Another half cocked plan that he won't finish," Jennifer said walking up to them with some bottles of water. "Go give these to them and tell them to drink it." She instructed Kendall.

"But mom-" Kendall started.

"I'll do it," Dak offered. He took the bottles and ran downstairs. Kendall followed after him.

"Dad!"

"Jett!"

The two stopped at the bottom of the stairs. They saw Kenneth and Jett working on setting stuff up. They both turned to the two.

"Mom said drink water," Kendall said nudging Dak.

Dak ran over to them. Kendall followed again. They both looked around the half finished had decided to turn it into a man cave so they could all watch hockey together and keep the game consoles down here. That had been a while ago, and so far all he had down here was a TV and one of the Xboxes. He was still trying to get cable hooked up down here. Recently he had also decided to turn the rest of the basement into a home gym for the family. He had a treadmill, some weights, and an elliptical already. Him and Jett work working together at putting a weight bench.

"Mom says you'll never finish this either," Kendall said looking around.

"Oh we will, and it's gonna be awesome," Jett said cockily.

"Atta boy, it's a work in progress. It's not gonna happen over night," Kenneth told his son.

"Right, same thing with the treehouse you wanted to build?" Kendall asked.

"Dak has a treehouse why do you need one?" Jett asked.

"Just saying," Kendall shrugged.

"Ok enough you two, go on upstairs," Kenneth said.

"But dad-" Kendall started.

"Don't be a pest Kendall," Jett said.

"Jett be nice to your brother," Kenneth said.

"Yeah Jett be nice," Kendall said.

"Kendall enough," Kenneth scolded his son.

"Come on," Dak said grabbing Kendall's arm and leading him away. He didn't want Kendall getting in trouble. If he did Dak would have to go home.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he listened to Lucy go on and on about college applications. The school year had barely begun. Yet here Lucy was talking about where she wanted to go, and what she planned to do. Jett on the other hand wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life. He hadn't even thought about college much.

"So what about you? Any colleges you want to go to?" Lucy asked.

"UMD I guess," Jett shrugged.

"That's it?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"What?" Jett asked confused.

"They've told us to pick three schools incase we don't get into our first choice," Lucy told him.

"UW Superior isn't too far either," Jett shrugged.

"Do you even want to go to college," Lucy asked.

"Maybe," Jett shrugged once more. "My mom and dad say I have to if I want to keep my car."

"Wow, come on Jett don't you want to get a good job?" Lucy asked.

"Doesn't everyone? But the rate of people with degrees actually getting jobs in their chosen field isn't what you think it is. Not many people are hiring in this economy. So the way I see it is I'll go to UMD to please my parents get my general Ed classes done there and figure it out as I go, because I have frickin' no clue what I want to do with my life," Jett explained.

"Wow," Lucy said slowly.

"So what do you wanna do with your life?" Jett asked.

"I told you, I want to be a music teacher," Lucy said quickly.

"I can totally see you trying to make a lesson plan on why Inside Joke is the best boy band ever," Jett laughed.

"You shut your mouth, Jared Munroe is easily the most talented musician in this era. He can sing, and play nearly every instrument in the book. He's amazing," Lucy said quickly.

"I dunno that British Boy band is all everyone else is talking about right now," Jett joked.

"Vivid Insanity is ok, but Inside Joke is leagues ahead of them," Lucy said waving her hand.

"Yeah, but they are more popular. Most girls like the British accents and that's all they see. They don't care about talent," Jett said.

"Exactly, thank you," Lucy said clapping Jett on the back.

"I think I've been listening to you rant too much," Jett laughed.

"I will never give up on my boys," Lucy vowed.

"How did this conversation devolve into discussing boy bands?" Jett asked.

"What were we talking about before?" Lucy asked slowly.

"I can't remember," Jett replied with a laugh.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak held a hand over his mouth as he watched James try and smooth talk some girls. He was trying to score a date to the winter formal for himself and Carlos. Dak heard Kendall snicker beside him. He nudged the blonde glaring at him. He looked past Kendall and saw Logan watching the two curiously.

"Ok come on, let's leave these two be," Kendall said finally. He turned to leave and Dak and Logan followed him across the room. They all took a seat as waited for class to start.

"So what's new?" Kendall asked looking between his friends.

"Well, my mom told me she's dating someone," Logan said making a face.

"Is Logie gonna get a step daddy?" Kendall teased.

"No way," Logan said shaking his head. "I mean it's been like thirteen years since she's even dated anyone. We've been fine on our own."

"What's wrong with step parents?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I don't want her to forget about me. She's been doing stuff around the house lately. She's been cleaning and singing, she can't sing," Logan said making a face.

"Singing? Oh my god that's what my dads been doing!" Dak gasped. "Do you think he's dating someone too?"

"He could be, I mean it's been awhile and people do meet other people. Look at my mom she met Jett's real dad and then my dad," Kendall said.

"True, but she didn't love him anymore. My dad still loves my mom. She's in heaven watching over us," Dak replied.

"Yeah, you can't love two people at once," Logan said, "family doesn't count. You have to love your family." He added quickly when Kendall opened his mouth.

"So who are you guys asking to the winter formal?" Dak asked changing the subject and looking back to their other friends.

"Maybe Jo, she's been hinting so hard that she wants to go with me," Kendall shrugged.

"I've been thinking about asking Stacy, but then there's also Joey from Math class. He's kinda cute," Dak said.

"Only you would think of asking a guy," Logan replied.

"What, love has no gender Loges," Dak said slinging his arm over the nerd's shoulders. "So you gonna ask anyone?"

"No, I don't see the point in going to a dance," Logan said.

Dak didn't miss the way Logan's eyes flicked to Kendall for a second. He also didn't miss the quick look of hurt Logan had gotten at the mention of Kendall's not so secret admirer. Dak needed to figure out a way to get his friends to open their eyes. It was getting ld watching them dance around the subject.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett rolled his eyes as he watched Kendall and Dak fight over the last brownie. Jennifer had made them brownies telling them to share. They had, until it came to the last one. Jett was almost tempted to take the brownie for himself and be done with it. Then again this was pretty funny to watch.

"I'm your guest," Dak said trying to snatch it.

"Yeah but my mom made them," Kendall replied.

Jett watched as Katie walked into the kitchen. She looked at the two arguing. The the grabbed a chair and climbed up to the table. She took the brownie and left making Jett laugh as Kendall and Dak gaped at the young girl.

"You guys are idiots," Jett laughed.

"Well no neither of us get the brownie," Dak sighed.

Kendall opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang. Katie hollered that she had it. The guys all exited the kitchen in time to see Katie opening the door. There was a tall man that looked an awful lot like Jett standing on the porch. Jett ran down the hall pulled Katie away from him and shut the door.

"We don't open the door for strangers," Jett told her.

"But that's-" Kendall started.

"Kendall shut up," Jett said quickly.

"Boys what's going on? Who was at the door?" Jennifer asked coming down the stairs with an empty laundry basket.

"No one," Jett said brushing past her and up the stairs.

"It was Mr. Stetson," Kendall informed her.

Dak watched Jett disappear. He looked to Kendall before he took off after the older male. He didn't bother knocking. He never did anymore. Jett would probably think that something was wrong if he did.

Jett was standing at his bedroom window looking out. He did not look happy at all. Dak didn't blame him. Mr. Stetson hadn't been around in a long time, Jett had been so sad about that before. He didn't want Jett to be upset again.

"Jett?"

"Go away," Jett said.

"Are you ok?" Dak asked.

"It's been nine years since I saw him last," Jett said, "he just stopped showing up and never called. He can't do this to me."

"You don't have to go see him. He seems like a jerk anyways," Dak replied quickly.

"Yeah, he is," Jett nodded his head.

"Besides he may be your birth dad, but he's not your real dad," Dak said quickly.

"What?" Jett asked confused.

"Mr. Knight is your real dad, he raised you didn't he?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, he did," Jett replied with a small smile. He turned to face the younger boy. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Dak asked.

"For making me feel better," Jett replied.

Dak grinned at that. Making Jett feel better always made him happy. Not many people could make Jett smile like he could. Dak felt special.

"Dak, can I talk to Jett?"

The two looked to the doorway where Jennifer was standing. Dak looked to Jett before looking back to her.

"Ok, but don't make him go talk to him. He wasn't nice to Jett before, why would he be now?" Dak asked as he walked from the room.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak, Logan, and Kendall all ran down the street together. Zeke had bought Dak the new Deadwood game, and they were all itching to play it. Zeke had promised him as soon as he got home he could. Dak invited Kendall and Logan over to help him. The three entered the house. They all tossed their bags down by the closet and ran up to Dak's bedroom.

"I can't believe he got you this game, my mom won't let me play it. She says it's too violent and won't even let me watch Jett play it," Kendall whined.

"I don't know why he did either, but this is gonna be so cool," Dak said grabbing the game.

"Come on, we're growing old just waiting," Logan said as Dak wrestled with the case.

"You have been spending too much time with Kendall," Dak said as he opened the case. He put the game in his Xbox.

The three grabbed their controllers and synced up. They were all waiting for the game to start. They all groaned as the game required a system update. Dak sighed and started the update. Kendall jumped up and started to wander around the room.

"Why do you think he bought me this game?" Dak asked.

"Maybe he's trying to bribe you and make you in a good mod. Didn't you say he was dating someone?" Kendall asked as he stopped by the window.

"Yeah, he told me he was dating someone," Dak said.

"Maybe he's gonna bring her home to meet you," Kendall said, "that's what they do on TV. The parents buy gifts before they share big news."

"It's bound to happen sooner or later, I mean I've got to meet her sometime right?" Dak asked looking to Logan. "I just hope she's not mean."

"I know, I hope this new guy my mom is seeing isn't awful," Logan replied.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett slowly made his way to the living room, where Jennifer and Kenneth were watching a movie with Katie. They looked up at him with smiles. He had gotten a letter from the University of Minnesota Duluth. He wanted to share the news with them.

"I uh...I got a letter from UMD," Jett said holding up an envelope for his parents to see.

"Oh really?" Jennifer asked.

"What's it say?" Kenneth asked curiously.

"I've been accepted," Jett said with a small smile.

"Really?" Jennifer asked jumping up. She quickly pulled him into a hug. Jett smiled and hugged her back. This was good, he wouldn't be too far from home.

"Yeah," Jett held out the letter for her to see. Jennifer snatched it and looked it over with Kenneth. They were both smiling.

"We're so proud of you Jett," Jennifer said with a smile.

"This is great Jett," Kenneth said giving Jett a hug of his own.

Jett smiled as he watched the talk excitedly about a celebration. They wanted to take the family out to eat. This was a big step for Jett, and they were happy.

Jett wasn't sure what to feel. He was scared, going away for college was a scary thought. He was happy too, it was one step closer to independence. Maybe he would figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Jett didn't want to be a waiter for the rest of his life.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak was in his room playing video games when Zeke called him downstairs. Dak saved his game quickly. He ran downstairs quickly. He entered the living room. Zeke was sitting on the couch with the TV off. It made Dak nervous.

"Am I in trouble?" Dak asked quickly.

"What no, we need to talk," Zeke said gesturing for Dak to sit down next to him. Dak slowly sat down on the couch.

"Did school call? Case that wasn't me, it was all Kendall's idea," Dak said quickly.

"Am I gonna get a phone call from the school?" Zeke asked arching a brow at his son.

"Yeah, to tell you how awesome I am and that I'm totally not failing," Dak said quickly.

"You're failing?" Zeke asked.

"No, not yet," Dak said quickly. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh right," Zeke said. "I need you to keep an open mind about this."

"Is this about that lady you're dating?" Dak asked. Zeke looked down at his son shocked. "What, I"m not stupid. You've been acting strange and Logan said his mom is dating someone too. She's doing all that annoying stuff too."

"Annoying?" Zeke asked.

"Singing, dad you can't saing," Dak said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to hurt our feelings," he said. Zeke chuckled and looked away from his son.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you," Zeke admitted.

"Well I'm one smart cookie, I'm ok with it, I get it, you can love more than one person like Mrs. Knight did," Dak said.

"I still care about your mother. I know she's watching over us, but I also know that she would want me to be happy," Zeke explained.

"I know, I get it," Dak said.

"Really?" Zeke asked confused.

"Yeah, I've been expecting this for awhile now.

"Am I ever gonna meet this lady."

"Actually," Zeke said slowly. The doorbell ringing cut him off. Zeke gave Dak a nervous smile. "That's probably her."

The two exited the livingroom. Dak looked himself over in a mirror. He wanted his first impression to be good. He watched as David opened the door. Joanna and Logan were there. DAk looked at the pair confused before it all clicked.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Ms. Mitchell? Does that make me and Logan like brothers now?" Dak asked excitedly.

Zeke and Joanna shared a smile. They looked to the two boys who were looking looking back at them.

"Yeah, if that's what you want," Zeke replied.

"Cool, I've always wanted a brother, what about you Loges?" Dak asked. Logan nodded his head with a smile. "Can we go play video games?"

"Sure," Zeke chuckled. Joanna agreed as well.

"Awesome come on Logan," Dak said as he grabbing Logan's arm. He pulled him towards the stairs. "Don't do anything gross in the living room," Dak called back.

"You've got a strict kid," Joanna laughed to Zeke.

"Yeah, he's a great kid though," Zeke chuckled.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak walked into Jett's bedroom. They really were past the whole knocking stage. Jett was sitting at his desk hunched over his computer. He glanced over his shoulder and greeted the younger boy.

"Kendall told me you got in to UMD," Dak said sitting down on Jett's bed. "Does that mean you'll be leaving soon?" He asked.

"Maybe, I haven't thought about it much," Jett replied.

"College means moving out doesn't it?" Dak asked confused.

"Not always, Duluth isn't too far away. I could always commute. Mom and dad offered to let me stay here and save some money on boarding," Jett shrugged.

"So what are you gonna do after college?" Dak asked curiously.

"I haven't got a clue," Jett admitted.

"I thought going to college meant you were smart and knew what you were gonna do," Dak said slowly.

"No it doesn't, well sometimes it does like Lucy's going to be a music teacher. I still don't have a clue of what I want to do after college," Jett said slowly. He bit his lip as he thought about it.

"Well if you don't know, you don't have to go just yet," Dak said quickly.

"It doesn't work like that, the sooner I go the better. If I put it off for too long I'll never go," Jett chuckled.

"Oh," Dak said. He didn't understand this weird feeling he got when Jett mentioned leaving. It was a bad feeling in the out of his stomach. He didn't like it one bit.

"It's a part of growing up, soon you'll be old enough and wanting to go to college," Jett said.

"I don't want to leave me dad," Dak said quickly.

"Give it a few years," Jett chuckled.

"Why does everybody say that?" Dak asked annoyed. "It's always, 'wait until you're older' or 'give it time.' I'm sick of people treating me like a child. I'll be in high school soon."

"Yeah, but until then you're still just a kid," Jett laughed.

 **Another chapter done. Sorry it's been forever since I updated this. I'm really bad at updating sometimes, then again for those who know me that's nothing new. So Jett and TJ are done. Will Jett find love? Is it real? Zeke and Joanna are dating! Dak has a brother! Will this be good for both families? Jett got into college, will he figure out what he wants to do with his life? Will Jett ever talk to his biological father again?**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Opportunities

**Best Friend's Brother**

 **I'd like to thank** _winterschil11, and TheGuestReveiwer,_ **for reviewing. They make me smile, so hugs and kisses being sent your way.**

 **Chapter 11: Opportunities**

"Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime," Kendall said looking at the T-bar longingly. "and when they do you gotta grab it and turn that thing big time."

Dak was standing next to the blonde watching the girls field hockey team practice. Logan, James, and Carlos were also with them. James was distracted with his hair and Carlos had the same scheming look Kendall did.

The guys were now fourteen and in their freshman year of high school. Not much had changed at all. They were all still friends, and all still on the hockey team. They were still five goofballs who just wanted to have some fun. Only now they were really interested in dating.

"Turn it and I predict a ninety percent chance of pain," Logan said panicked as he pointed to the bar as well. "And I am talking about us," he added pointing to the field where the girls field hockey team was practicing. Those girls were mean and very athletic.

"Wimp," Carlos said as threw his bag down, shaking his head at the nerdy boy. He slipped his trusty hockey helmet on. He tapped it twice and moved forward to try and turn the bar. It didn't budge. "It's stuck."

Logan moved to stand beside Kendall. He looked to him for what to do. Kendall really wanted to turn the bar. Logan was giving him a look that said not to. He was still the voice of reason in the group that was often ignored. He knew Kendall better than that though. Once Kendall set his mind to something there was no changing it. It didn't help that Dak often encouraged him. He had been the one to point out the T-bar to Kendall in the first place.

"What do you think Dak? James?" Kendall asked not taking his eyes off the T-bar.

"What are we doing?" James asked snapping out of his daydream. He looked at Carlos confused.

"The janitor left the T-bar in the sprinkler valve and do you wanna help soak the girls field hockey team?" Kendall asked looking to the two.

"Yeah," James said, enthusiastically.

The three dropped their bags and moved to help Carlos. They all glanced back at Logan. Logan groaned and threw his bag down.

"I need to get new friends," Logan muttered.

The five of them managed to turn the bar. The sprinklers kicked on. The girls started screaming. The guys started laughing. The girls were getting soaked. This had been so worth it. However, the laughter was short lived when the girls spotted them.

"Time to go," Dak said snatching his bag and taking off. The others followed suit.

The five ran a fast as they could. Kendall eventually led them down a dead end alley. The five turned as the girls cornered them.

"Ok look," Dak said stepping up. "You're not really mad at us."

"Stop talking," Logan begged him. "You are only going to make this worse."

The girls didn't wait any longer. They charged the boys. The five took their beating, it was the price they paid to have a little fun.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett made his way up the steps into the house. He was glad to be done with classes for the week. He loved that he could set up his classes so he didn't have any on Friday. Jett was also glad he was going to UMD that was only forty five minutes from home. He was still living with his parents and working at Rocque's Restaurant. It was the best set up.

Jett entered the living room and saw Kendall and his friends all scattered about. They looked like they had taken a beating. Kendall was holding an ice pack to his jaw, while James used his phone to inspect the damage done to his face.

"What did you losers do now?" Jett asked getting their attention.

"It was right there, we could pass up that opportunity," Kendall said with a small grin.

"What?" Jett asked confused.

"A janitor left the T-bar in the sprinkler valve," Logan explained.

"The girls field hockey team was practicing," Dak added.

"It was worth it," James said quickly.

"Totally," Carlos agreed.

"You guys are idiots," Jett said shaking his head.

"Oh like you never did anything stupid in high school," Kendall said waving his hand at his brother.

Jett kept his mouth shut. He really shouldn't be scolding them, when he had been just like them. He left the room and headed up to his bedroom. He walked over to his laptop and sighed. He might as well get started on his homework. It wasn't going to do itself.

"Wow, feels like forever since I've been in here."

Jett turned around. Dak was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Now that he got a closer look at the teen he saw he had a fat lip and a bruise beneath his eye. For some reason that made Jett angry. How could anyone hurt Dak?

"It has been a while, but you're so busy with school and mischief now, I never get to see you," Jett teased.

"I know I'm booked solid for like a month," Dak joked.

"So the girls field hockey team huh?" Jett asked arching a brow at the younger male.

"It was worth it," Dak replied with a grin. He walked into the bedroom and sat down on Jett's bed.

"So how is school?" Jett asked.

"Boring, Mr. Harris is still an asshole," Dak said waving his hand.

"He hasn't retired yet?" Jett asked.

"Nope, he's never gonna retire," Dak chuckled. "I think he's gonna teach until he dies and then like Professor Binns in Harry Potter he will keep going."

"Shouldn't you be down stairs with your friends," Jett asked. He looked to his laptop. He did have a paper to do, but this was better.

"Nah, James is going on about being a popstar again," Dak said waving his hand. He stood up and started walking around the room.

"Yeah, Heath was telling me James wants to be a singer now," Jett said nodding his head.

Dak froze for a moment. "You still keep up with Heath?"

"Yeah, he's going to UMD as well. He's working toward a degree in criminal law," Jett said.

"Oh cool, I think James mentioned something about him wanting to be a lawyer or something," Dak said bobbing his head.

"What do you want Dak? I'm a little busy. I've got a paper to write," Jett said.

"Nothing, I just feel like we never hang out anymore," Dak shrugged.

"Well you're in highschool and I'm in college. They are worlds apart, but if it means that much to you, I suppose can sneak you and your little friends into that new R-rated movie this weekend," Jett offered.

"Deal," Dak said quickly.

"Great, now leave me be," Jett said shooing the younger teen away.

"Yes master," Dak said bowing to Jett. Jett chuckled as he stood and pushed the teen from his room.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall walked down the hallway to Logan's locker. He saw the genius talking to some girl. She was tall, blonde, and blue eyed. She was what Kendall imagined every straight guy dreamed of. She was standing unnecessarily close to Logan. Logan said something and she laughed, her hand coming into contact with Logan. Kendall didn't like it one bit.

Kendall quickly started down the hallway toward the bookworm. He made it halfway when Dak grabbed him dragging him away from Logan.

"What the hell Dak?"

"I was with you this entire time, just keep walking," Dak said quickly. He seemed a bit antsy and jumpy.

"I'm kind of busy right now," Kendall said glaring at his best friend.

"Trust me he's not interested in her. I need you," Dak said quickly.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Logan," Dak replied giving him a knowing look. Kendall blushed at that. Dak could read him like a book.

"What's wrong why are you so jumpy?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, I was here this entire time with you," Dak said quickly.

"What-"

"Dude, you guys have to come see this," James said running down the hallway with Carlos right behind them. They both had shit eating grins.

"See what?" Kendall asked confused. He saw Dak shift beside him. He seemed to be a bit pleased with something.

"Someone let off a stink bomb in Harris' office," Carlos practically shouted gleefully.

Kendall quickly rounded on Dak as an announcement came over the P.A. system.

"Will Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and Dak Zevon, please report to the principal's office."

"If we get suspended I am going to have to beat you," Kendall said glaring at his best friend.

"Oh please, it wasn't me," Dak said defensively.

"Then why are you so jumpy?" Kendall asked.

"What the hell did you idiots do now?" Logan hissed, as he walked up to them. He was glaring at his friends.

"Ask him," Kendall, James, and Carlos all said looking to Dak.

"It wasn't me," Dak said quickly.

"Someone set off a stink bomb in Harris' office," James sighed.

"I really need to get new friends," Logan groaned.

"Aw Loges, it too late. I gave you an out and you didn't take it," Dak laughed.

"Come on let's go before we get in more trouble," Logan said shaking his head.

"Such a downer," Dak said slinging his arm over Logan's shoulders. He started steering the bookworm down the hallway with the others following.

"So seriously Dak, did you do it?" James asked.

"I wish it had been me, but no. It wasn't," Dak said.

"If it wasn't you then who did it?" Carlos asked.

"Don't know," Dak shrugged.

"Come on let's go," Kendall said shaking his head.

"It wasn't me," Dak said, "but I'll take the wrap so you guys don't have to go down for this."

"Dak," Logan said.

"Someone has to take the blame. It's better one of us get in trouble rather than all of us," Dak said cutting Logan off.

"Dude, don't they'll figure out who did this. Carlos and I were together, and you three were, right?" James said looking around at the others. They all nodded.

Dak just took off down the hallway. He knew the longer they waited the harsher the punishment would be.

They all entered the office at the, direction of the secretary. Their principal, Mr. Masters, was waiting for them. The boys took their usually seats across from him.

"Look whatever happened, we didn't do it," James said quickly.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed quickly.

"Boys you're not in trouble," Mr. Masters said.

The door flew open. The guys all jumped as Mr. Harris stormed into the office. His face was red and he looked ready to murder someone.

"Alright, I want these five suspended!" Mr. Harris shouted.

"Jerry, as I said you don't have proof. I was just about to ask these boys what they were up to," Mr. Masters said. "Please wait outside."

Mr. Harris shot the four a glare. It was no secret that he disliked the five. He was constantly looking for any reason to give them a bad grade or detention. He left the office.

"Boys there was an incident today during lunch," Mr. Masters said, "where were you boys?"

"We are lunch together," Carlos said quickly. "Logan left first with Dak, and then Kendall."

"Carlos and I just got done eating and were meeting up with them," James explained.

"I was with Logan and Dak joined us," Kendall said quickly looking to the other two.

"I did it," Logan said putting a hand up.

"He's joking it was me," Dak said jumping up. "Logan's trying to take the blame. It was me. I looked up how to make a homemade stink bomb and wanted to test it out."

"Alright, you four may return to class," Mr. Masters said.

The four all looked to Dak, but left the office. Dak looked up at Mr. Masters with a small smile.

"How long?" Dak asked.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Logan ran inside the Zevon's house which he may as well call home. Him and Joanna had all but moved it. Logan ran up the stairs, with Kendall, James, and Carlos right behind him. They all ran to Dak's bedroom.

Dak turned around from his desk. He had a grin.

"What the sentence?" Kendall asked plopping down on the bed. James claimed the bean bag chair, Carlos jumped up on his desk, while Logan took a seat beside the blonde.

"Well I got three days off from school and dad's not too pleased about it," Dak said with a shrug.

"Why did you take the blame?" Logan asked irritated.

"Because, you don't want that on your record Loges," Dak replied.

"Maybe I did," Logan replied.

"Wait-did you?" Kendall asked sitting up.

"Do you really think Dak could make his own stink bomb?" Logan asked looking at the blonde pointedly.

"Logie's got a dark side," Kendall said giving the bookworm a playful shove.

"He deserved it, he's always picking on you guys in class making you look dumb and trying to fail you," Logan said angrily.

"So what, it's just science, not like my one of are gonna pursue any jobs in that field, except you his star pupil," James snorted.

"You wanna know what he said to me the other day?" Logan asked, "he asked me why I wasted my time with you guys. He said I was too smart to hang out with people like you," he said not waiting for anyone to answer his question.

"Wow," Carlos said shocked.

"He deserved it," Logan repeated.

"Oh by the way," Dak said getting everyone's attention. "Did I tell you that dads gonna propose to Joanna?"

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"About time," Kendall replied.

"When?" James asked.

"Sometime this weekend, I think it's their anniversary or something," Dak said.

"Yeah, maybe we'll officially move in and mom will sell the house finally," Logan replied.

"You guys already practically live here," Dak said.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett glared at his computer screen. He had a five page essay to write, yet somehow he could only get four. He had already pushed the paragraph spacing. There was no way he could make it any longer than it already was.

"Careful, you're face might freeze like that."

Jett looked up at Heath with another glare. Heath just laughed and sat down next to the brooding brunette.

"What are you working on?" Heath asked curiously.

"My English paper, that is due in like an hour," Jett said checking the time.

"Just send it in already, so we can get our Thanksgiving break started," Heath laughed.

"You'd think by this point I'd be better at this," Jett sighed.

"It's only your first year and you're an undecided major," Heath said shrugging.

"How did you decide to be a lawyer?" Jett asked.

"I wanna help people and it's a nice way to stick it to my mom," Heath laughed, "honestly I'll probably end up working for Diamond cosmetics anyways, in the legal department, but it's how I want to do it, not way she wants."

"I have no clue what I wanna do," Jett sighed. "You wanna be a lawyer, Lucy wants to be a teacher, and then there's me."

"It'll come, now send that paper in and let's get outta here," Heath said.

"I'm waiting for Luce," Jett said, "I'm her ride."

"You two need to cut the umbilical cord and move out already," Heath said.

"I can't, my mom and dad work all the time. If I left who would feed Katie and keep Kendall and Dak from destroying the house," Jett asked.

"Their old enough to take care of themselves," Heath said quickly.

"I know, but I'm saving up. It's hard to get a place when it's so expensive," Jett said waving his hand.

"So, besides school and home, you seeing anyone?" Heath asked casually.

"No, I'm too busy with work and classes," Jett said shrugging. He didn't have time to date. It didn't help that Jett was just unlucky with the guys he dated.

"Come on Jett, you could have just about anyone you want here," Heath said looking around. "Stop being such a grump and get laid for once."

Jett opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Lucy, looking good as always," Heath said

"Thank you Heath," Lucy replied with a smile. "You ready to go?" She asked looking to Jett.

"Almost, I got one last assignment to turn in,"Jett sighed.

"Well hurry cause my mom keeps texting me asking if we are on our way. She acts like we've been gone forever," Lucy said.

"Calm your tits, I'm almost done," Jett told her. Lucy just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Heath. The two struck up a conversation.

"So how are your classes going?" Heath asked politely.

"Good, boring, but good," Lucy shrugged. "You?"

"I'm getting ready to take the LSAT," Heath said, "I hope I don't fail."

"Again?" Jett asked.

"Shut up," Heath said glaring at him. "I was nervous. I'm not a good test taker."

"So how did your date go the other night?" Lucky asked changing the subject.

"Date?" Jett asked.

"It was a total bomb. She knew who my mom was and wanted free cosmetics," Heath said making a face. "Which is why I was hoping I could bum a ride from you two."

"Don't you have your own car?" Jett asked.

"Yes but apparently it's not supposed to blow black smoke out of the engine, who knew," Heath said with a shrug.

Jett and Lucy both laughed at the older male. They shared a look.

"Should we take pity on his soul Luce?"

"Please do," Heath pleaded.

"Alright, but you have to sit in back, I get shotgun," Lucy said pointing a finger at Heath.

"Deal," Heath replied with a smile.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall woke on thanksgiving morning to someone crawling into his bed. He rolled over and saw Logan. He was a little surprised, he had been expecting Dak.

"Moms helping with the food again. She insisted we all come over," Logan explained.

"Where's Dak?" Kendall asked sleepily.

"He says this bed isn't big enough for the three of us and he went to pester your brother," Logan shrugged making himself comfortable.

"Kay," Kendall said rolling back over.

Kendall's mind was racing. Part of him was excited that Logan was here, but he knew it meant nothing to the other boy. This was just part of the Thanksgiving tradition they had made over the years. Usually Dak was here too, but they were all getting too old to share. Bed the three of them.

A few hours later the two were awoken once more by Katie. She told them that there was bacon and pancakes, and that they had better hurry before Dak inhaled everything.

They raced down stairs. Dak was eating a large stack of pancakes already with Jett beside him laughing.

"About time sleeping beauty," Jett teased his brother.

The two made their plates thanking Zeke for making breakfast. Jennifer and Joanna were busy preparing their dinner. Kenneth and Katie had had their share already and were watching TV in the other room.

"How'd you sleep Loges?" Dak asked as he finished his pancakes.

"Ok, it would have been better to be in my own bed," Logan said loudly looking to Joanna.

"Hush, you have no idea how much works goes into this meal," Joan scolded her son.

Kendall and Dak laughed at him. Logan just shot them a glare. After everyone finished eating, the guys headed upstairs to play video games. Dak mad Jett challenged Kendall and Logan to Call of Duty.

"You guys cheat," Kendall declared after losing for the third time.

"Nah, we just make a good team right Jett?" Dak asked.

"So Logan and I don't?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't say that, I just meant that Jett and I are awesome and unstoppable," Dak declared.

A few hours passed and the four were told to get ready for dinner. They all changed into their good clothes. Kendall and Logan got dressed in his room. Kendall found himself sneaking peek at the brunette. He felt like a perv. He didn't do this in the locker room, when they got ready for hockey. He didn't know why he was doing it now. Maybe it was because there was no one else but Logan here.

They left his room in silence. They joined Dak walking down stairs. He instantly started talking about how he was the video game king and they should just now down already.

Dinner wasn't too eventful. It was a typical Knight family Thanksgiving. Kendall, Logan, and Dak all talked about Hockey, while Jennifer and Joanna asked Jett about school. Kenneth and Zeke talked about work and their jobs, and Katie complained about the food. A war was had over the last few dinner rolls, with Dak, Logan, and, Katie being the victors.

After dinner everyone sat around while the football game was on.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak fidgeted in his seat. The holidays had come and gone without too much fuss. Joanna had now gone into full wedding mode. They were aiming for the end of May to have the wedding.

Dak was happy for her and Zeke. They were both really happy with one another. He was excited to finally become a real family with Joanna and Logan. It had been a long time coming, but Dal couldn't help but feel guilty about wanting Joanna to be his mom. He already had a mom though. She was in heaven watching over him. She would want him and Zeke to be happy again. Dak knew that, but he still felt guilty.

"You ok?"

Dak looked up as Jett stood before him. He looked around to Kendall and Logan who were in their own little world.

"Yeah, just thinking," Dak answered meekly.

"About what?" Jett asked taking a seat on the couch.

"My mom," Dak answered.

"Oh," Jett said quietly.

"Is this about your dad and Joanna?" Jett asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I just...I don't know how my mom would feel about all of this," Dak relied quietly glancing at the other two.

Jett stood and pulled Dak with him. He led Dak into the kitchen. He raided the cupboard and grabbed some snack cakes. He offered one to Dak. They sat down at the table.

"Dak your mom loved you and your dad," Jett said.

"I know she'd want me to be happy, but...it's just if she were here...would all this still have happened?" Dak asked.

"You can't play that game," Jett said shaking his head. "You'll drive yourself mad."

"I know, but..." Dak said.

"No buts, your mom would want you to be happy. She's not here anymore, so you two have to move on and live your lives," Jett said.

"Thanks," Dak said looking down at his hands.

"No problem, have you visited her recently," Jett asked.

"No, maybe I should," Dak said thoughtfully.

"So when's the wedding?" Jett asked changing the subject.

"May, Joanna is going crazy with planning and she's looking for a dress," Dak said waving his hand. "Her and dad want me and Logan to stand with them."

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak yawned as he made his way down to the kitchen. It was after midnight, and whoever was making all that noise better be ready to explain, and it had better be a good explanation too. Dak was ready to bitch someone out.

He heard hushed voices in the kitchen. Dak quirked a brow in confusion. That sounds like Joanna and Zeke.

"Zeke where have you been! I've been worried sick," Joanna hissed.

"Out," Zeke replied.

"Have you-have you been drinking?" Joanna asked.

Dak clenched his fists. There was no way Zeke was drunk. He had promised Dak he wouldn't drink anymore.

"I'm sorry Jo," Zeke said.

Dak didn't want to hear anymore of this, but he was angry. How could Zeke break his promise like this? Thugs had been going so well. This was a step in the wrong direction.

"If this is about what I said earlier...I'm sorry these things can't be helped," Joanna said.

Dak walked into the kitchen. He had enough of this.

"What's going on?"

Both adults turned to face him. Zeke swayed a bit where he stood and Joanna looked upset.

"Dak, it's nothing go back to bed," Joanna said quickly.

"Don't talk down to me, he's been drinking hasn't he?" Dak asked glaring at his dad.

"It's not what you think," Zeke said.

Dak just shook his head. He darted across the kitchen and grabbed all the sober chips Zeke had gotten from his AA meetings. He had just gotten past his two year sober mark.

"Might as well just throw these away," Dak said tossing them in the garbage.

"Dak," Zeke pleaded with his son. He looked to Joanna.

"Dak it's not like that," Joanna said softly. "We're dealing with some stuff and your dad...he fell off the wagon tonight."

"You promised!" Dak shouted looking to Zeke. Zeke sputtered trying to think of something to say. He turned and ran off. He didn't want to be in the same room as Zeke right now. Dak slipped his shoes on and took off out the door.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett woke to someone pounding on his bedroom door. He groaned as he looked to his alarm clock and saw that it was just after midnight. He opened his door with a scowl and came face to face with his brother and Logan.

"This better be live or death Kendork, I've got an important exam tomorrow," Jett said.

"Jett have you seen Dak?" Kendall asked.

"What? No," Jett said confused.

"He's missing," Logan explained.

"Mrs. Mitchell and Mr. Zevon are downstairs," Kendall said pointing over his shoulder.

Jett quickly made his way down to the kitchen. Kenneth, Jennifer, Joanna, and Zeke were sitting there. They were all quiet. Kendall and Logan entered the room behind Jett.

"What's going on? Kendall said Dak was missing," Jett said looking at the four adults.

"Zeke and Dak got into an argument and Dak took off. We thought he might have come here," Joanna said.

Zeke sighed and looked to Joanna. "You might as well tell them."

"Tell us what," Jennifer asked.

"I'm pregnant," Joanna admitted. Gasps were shared around the room.

"You can imagine my shock and why I reacted the way I did," Zeke said hanging his head.

"You started drinking again?" Jett asked.

"I couldn't help myself," Zeke said.

"I think I might know where he is," Jett said slowly.

He left the room before anyone could say anything. He ran up to his room and put on a pair of pants and a sweater. He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

"Come on, I know exactly where he is," Jett said. He left the house with Zeke and Joanna following him. Kenneth and Kendall followed as well. They were both worried about Dak.

Jett drove to the Zevon's house. He pulled up to the curb and Joanna parked in the driveway. Her and Zeke got out. They looked to him confused.

"Did you check his treehouse?" Jett asked as he ran around to the backyard. He saw a light in the window of the treehouse.

Jett told the others to let him handle this. He carefully climbed up the old ladder. He worked his way into the treehouse. He saw Dak sitting against the wall with his phone out as a light.

"Thank god I found you," Jett said sitting down next to the teen.

"What do you want?" Dak asked glaring at him.

"Your dad is worried about you," Jett said. He got a good look at Dak in the dim light. He saw that he had been crying.

"He broke his promise," Dak said.

"He didn't mean to, he feels awful," Jett said, "he got some news and reacted the wrong way. You need to go talk to them."

"Two years, all down the drain," Dak said.

"No one feels worse than him," Jett replied, "you need to talk to him and Joanna."

"I know, but I over reacted didn't I?" Dak asked hugging his knees to his chest.

"Just a hair," Jett said holding a hand up and pinching his fingers together.

"How did you know where to find me?" Dak asked changing the subject.

"Because, I'm awesome," Jett replied with a smile. He had remembered finding Dak here after he "ran away," after Cindy's funeral. Dak was a creature of habit, that much Jett knew.

"How mad are they?" Dak asked looking to the window. He was sure they were down there.

"They're more worried than they are mad," Jett replied.

"Are you sure?" Dak asked in a small voice.

"You might get grounded, but only because they care about you so much," Jett said. Dak sighed and hung his head. Jett chuckled, "Ok, come on."

Dak looked up at Jett with a smile. Jett saw something else in the look Dak was giving him. Jett didn't get to ponder it too long as Dak started down from the treehouse.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Logan fidgeted as he was fitted for a tux. Joanna had insisted that him and Dak be a part of the wedding. They were both excited to be a part of the wedding.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" Dak asked Zeke.

"We just have to make sure everything fits," Zeke chuckled at the two.

"But it's so stuffy in these monkey suits," Dak whined.

"We're almost done," the tailor told them.

Once they were done and back in their normal clothes Logan and Dak took refuge on a bench while Zeke and Kenneth, Zeke's best man, took their turns getting fitted.

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Logan asked looking down at his feet. He knew talking about the baby was a touchy subject for Dak, but he was kind of excited.

"Girl," Dak replied, "we'll have to protect her from crazy boys too."

"Totally, no one will ever be good enough for her," Logan laughed. Dak smiled at that.

"So you gonna ask Kendall to the Spring Fling?" Dak asked changing the subject. Logan paled as he glanced over to Kenneth, but he was too busy talking to Zeke.

"He's dating Jo," Logan said.

"Oh please, he's doing it to please her, he's not happy with her. He complains about her all the time," Dak said waving his hand. "I think you need to grow a pair and tell him how you feel."

"I will when you tell Jett," Logan replied quickly. Dak's face went pink at that.

"How-"

"You're not good at hiding it. Most people don't notice, but I'm not most people," Logan said. "Secrets safe with me." He added.

"Hey, what can I say, the heart wants what the heart wants," Dak replied.

"Does Kendall know?" Logan asked.

"I don't even think Jett knows, or at least he's in denial," Dak sighed. "He's so much older, I don't think he'd ever go for someone like me."

"Dak, you're awesome and anyone who doesn't want you is stupid," Logan said gesturing to Dak.

"Or way too old," Dak replied.

"It's only five years," Logan said.

"But he's in college and were in high school, he thinks of me as a kid," Dak replied.

"Make him think of you as not a kid then," Logan said. Dak opened his mouth and closed it.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett laughed as he set his drink down. He was sitting in Heath's apartment with Lucy, Heath, and Heath's roommate; Jackie. Heath had invited them over. He was still trying to convince them to move to Duluth. They had been drinking for awhile now and Jackie was trying to get to know the two.

"Ok you're stranded on a desert island, you can have one book, what would it be?" Heath asked.

"Hemingway," Jackie replied.

"Gatsby," Lucy said.

"How to build a raft," Jett said causing the others to laugh.

"Can I change my answer?" Lucy asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ok, who would you consider your best friend?" Jackie asked.

"You of course," Heath replied.

"Jett," Lucy answered.

Jett thought about it for a moment. Lucky wasn't the first name that came to mind. Dak popped up in his head. As much as Jett loved Lucy, he could always talk to Dak. Dak had been there for him when nobody else had been.

"Two people come to mind," Jett admitted. Lucy looked at him curiously. "Lucy for sure, but Dak as well."

"Your kid brother's friend?" Heath asked.

"It's weird I know, but he's the first name that popped into my head, after Lucy," Jett said smiling at the brunette.

"Ok, moving on," Jackie said getting everyone's attention once more. "When are you two moving in?"

"What?" Jett asked.

"Come on, cut the umbilical cord already Jett," Heath said, "there's this nice duplex across town. It's a little pricey, but splitting be rent between four of five people would make it doable."

"Five?" Jett asked.

"My sister is on the fence about it, she said I had to convince more people," Jackie replied.

"I'm in, you guys seem like fun, and I hate the dorms," Lucy said quickly. She looked to Jett.

"It wouldn't be until closer to fall, we've still got to finish out our lease here," Heath explained.

"Let me think about it," Jett said thoughtfully.

Truth be told Jett was scared to leave home. He wasn't sure what he even wanted to do with his life yet. Leaving his parents was a big step. He didn't want to rush it.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Logan watched and Kendall and Jo walked down the hallway together. They had started dating earlier in the year. Jo had asked Kendall to the winter dance and hadn't really left his side since. Jonwas friends Camille Stephanie, so they around more often.

"Dude you've got to stop," Dak said turning Logan around and walking away.

"What's going on?"

The pair looked up and saw Camille in front of them. She smiled at the pair.

"We haven't seen James yet, he's probably been held back to get detention or something," Logan said.

"Nah, she's looking for us cause we're super awesome," Dak said winking at Camille. It was no secret that she had a crush on James, and him her. The two hair weren't sure how to ask the other out just yet. Both were scared to make the first move. It seemed like they were another couple that needed Dak's help.

"What he said," Camille said pointing to Dak. She looked past them and saw Kendall and Jo together. Jo was laughing and clinging to Kendall.

"Don't worry, they won't last long," Camille said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Kendall and Jo," Camille replied with a smile. "I see the way you look at him. Jo's fickle and she'll find someone new."

"I don't-" Logan started.

"Yes you do, you have since you met him," Dak said.

"Was it a secret? I'm sorry," Camille said a hand covering her mouth.

"You won't tell right?" Logan asked scared. He didn't want Kendall finding out and thinking he was a freak.

"Promise," Camille said looking to Dak as well.

"I already promised not to say anything, my lips have been sealed," Dak said.

"Hardly," Logan added.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett smiled as he watched Zeke and Joanna share their first dance together. They were finally married, and both of them couldn't take their eyes off the other. It was plain to see that they were in love.

Jett had spent all day helping Zeke and Dak get ready for the wedding. They had stayed the night at the Knights house, with Dak sharing a bed with Jett again, and Logan with Kendall. They had all gotten up early to get ready. Dak had argued over wearing his tux all day and gotten into an argument with his dad. Dak ended up wearing the tux, but wasn't too happy about. The groomsmen party all took their pictures together.

Then it was off to the church. The ceremony had been nice, and there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Even Dak was a little emotional. Then people relocated to the ballroom of the Hilton hotel. It was huge, and housed all the guests fine. There was food, and music, and even a back patio. It was perfect.

"They sure look happy don't they?"

Jett looked to his side as Dak plopped down next to him. He had barely spoken to Dak today, they had been so busy.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having fun in the tux," Jett laughed.

"It's not fun," Dak said shaking his head. "When I get married everyone is going to be wearing jeans and t-shirts."

"Classy," Jett commented dryly.

"Always, besides it's not about what you wear it's about the people you spend it with. They make it memorable, not the clothes," Dak said.

"So, you still drawing?" Jett asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," Dak replied with a blush.

"No need to be embarrassed Dak, you're an amazing artist," Jett said, "I-uh...this is gonna sound a little lame, but I still have the birthdays cards you've drawn for me."

"Really?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, it's for when you become a famous artist, I can say I've got a Dak Zevon original," Jett said.

Zeke and Joanna's dance was over. Other people were urged to join the dance floor. Dak jumped up as a fast paced song came on.

"Dance with me," Dak said pulling Jett to his feet.

Jett allowed the younger teen to pulled him to the dance floor. They started dancing and having fun.

"This is fun!" Dak said leaning closer to Jett. He was grinning at the older male.

"Yeah, you're not a bad dancer," Jett replied with a smile. Jett noticed Dak was looking at him again with that weird look. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I-I need some air," Dak said. He turned and pushed his way through the crowd.

Jett followed Dak. Something was off with him. He needed to make sure the kid was alright. He followed Dak out onto the back deck. It was empty, everyone else was inside enjoying the party.

"Dak what's wrong?" Jett asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I just need some fresh air, you can go back inside," Dak said fidgeting a bit.

"What's the matter, something's wrong and I'm not leaving until you tell me," Jett said.

"Trust me, you're the last person I can talk to about this," Dak said shaking his head. He tried to push past Jett and walk back into the building.

"Dak, it's me, you can tell me anything. You know I won't judge you," Jett said grabbing Dak's arm.

"I'm sorry," Dak said.

Before Jett could even ask Dak what he meant, a pair of lips were on his. It felt nice, like how a kiss was supposed to be. It was rushed or forced. It was a simple kiss that left him breathless. It felt right. Then reality hit him.

"No," Jett said taking a step back and letting go of Dak.

"I'm sorry-I just...I mean-you-" Dak stammered. "Oh god, you only think of my like a little brother right? That was like kissing your brother wasn't it?" He turned ready to bolt.

"No it's not that Dak, you're fifteen," Jett said quickly. "I'm almost twenty. This is illegal."

That was Jett's story and he was sticking to it. He wasn't suddenly thinking of Dak as a possible boyfriend. He wasn't. Dak was his kid brother's friend. That was it.

As he stood there looking at Dak, suddenly things were different though. He was noticing how much Dak had grown up.

'He's still growing! This is wrong!' Jett mentally screamed at himself.

"You like me?" Dak asked perking up a bit.

"What? I didn't say that," Jett said panicked. Dak always could read him like a book.

"But you didn't not say it," Dak said taking a step closer to Jett.

"Don't," Jett said, "your dad is a lawyer. He could get me labeled a sex offender or soothing."

"We don't want that," Dak said taking a step back. "I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Wait for what?" Jett asked, he was almost scared to hear the answer.

"Until I wear you out, or I turn eighteen I guess," Dak said quickly before he ran inside.

Jett leaned against the wall. That kid was going to be the death of him.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

Jett looked up as Lucy crossed the patio to him. He had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. Her glare softened as she took in his distressed state.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Peachy keen," Jett replied, pushing himself off the wall.

"What happened? I just saw Dak come in and I figured you'd be out here," Lucy said glaring at him.

"That kid is going to be the death of me," Jett said shaking his head.

"Are you talking about his crush on you? Did he finally tell you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh he told me alright," Jett said thinking back to that kiss.

"You shut him down gently, right?" Lucy asked.

"No, we came out here to hook up at his dad's wedding, of course I told him no," Jett said glaring at her now. Lucy put her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I know you've got a soft spot for the kid," Lucy replied.

"Come on, it's probably almost time for cake," Jett said heading for the door. He wasn't going to have this conversation right now.

 **So there you go. Still with me after this long chapter. Thanks. So yeah, I had to do the T-bar scene with Dak. I couldn't resist, I know I'm a dork. Zeke and Joanna got married! Will Zeke succumb to his addiction, or will he beat it again? What will Joanna's baby be? Kendall's dating Jo, will it last? Will Logan ever tell Kendall how he feels? DAK KISSED JETT! Will Dak wear Jett down? Will Jett move out with Lucy and Heath? How will this affect Dak?**

 **Another quick update from me. This chapter is bit loaded, but I want to get this rolling. I feel like it's progressed a lot. As always, more to come. Until next time.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Hopelessly Devoted

**Best Friend's Brother**

 **I'd like to thank** _winterschild11 and TheGuestReviewer_ **for the reviews. Thank you and I love you.**

 **Chapter 12: Hopelessly Devoted**

Dak stared up at the giant beach house that Zeke and Joanna were renting, with Jennifer and Kenneth for the summer. They were having one last big get together before the baby was born and Jett moved out.

The thought of Jett moving out had Dak all kind of anxious. He had just gotten the courage to tell Jett how he felt, and he was leaving. Dak hoped it wasn't because of him. Did Jett not like him like that?

"Come on," Logan said nudging Dak. They climbed out of the car as the Knights pulled into the driveway.

"This place is huge!" Dak said. Logan pulled him to the back of the jeep. They started to unload their things.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Kendall asked running up to his friends.

"Not yet, Kendall you have to help bring thugs inside," Jennifer scolded her son.

"Yeah Kendork, if I have to you have to," Jett said as he grabbed his bag from the back of the Knights SUV. He bolted inside.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Logan asked looking to Kendall.

"He wants to rent an apartment with Lucy and some other college friends. Mom isn't happy with that idea. They argued the whole way here," Kendall said.

"Yeah, and we had to listen to it all," Katie piped in.

"He still wants to move out?" Dak asked.

"Yeah, he says it would be more convenient to live in Duluth while he was going to school," Kendall shrugged.

Everyone helped bring their belongings and food in. Once everything was settled Kenneth and Zeke did a room and bed count.

"Ok, boys you're going to have to share, upstairs, Kendall and Jett you two on the left at the end of the hall, Dak and Logan, across the hall," Kenneth ordered.

The four nodded their heads and grabbed their things. They made their way up the stairs. They got settled into their rooms.

Dak claimed the bed by the window. He had a nice view of the lake. He turned to face Logan, who was getting settled in himself.

"So, how excited are you for this summer?" Dak asked.

"It's just summer," Logan shrugged.

"Yes but it's a summer vacation. We are away from home where we can meet new people," Dak said excitedly. "Maybe find summer love."

"Summer love? I thought you were head over heels-" Logan started.

"I am, but I took your advice and he shot me down," Dak admitted.

"What?" Logan asked shocked. "You actually told him?"

"I didn't tell him so much as I kissed him," Dak replied with a grin.

"You what? What did he say?" Logan asked quickly.

"Just what I thought he would. I'm too young," Dak said making a face. "I think he's scared cause my dads a lawyer."

"So is Mr. Knight," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, but have you met my dad, he's super protective. He even tried giving us the talk, remember?" Dak asked. Logan shuddered at the memory. "I could totally see him freaking out over this. Jett's like in college and we're just in high school. He doesn't think of me like that anyways."

"Well, there are others out there, maybe you'll meet someone new," Logan said.

"You don't get it though," Dak said falling down onto his bed. "I've been in love with Jett since forever. Rejection sucks! I should've never listened to you."

"I'm sorry, I can't change his mind. At least you tried," Logan said walking over to Dak's bed. He sat down beside him. "You knew it was a long shot to start with. Take this summer and meet someone. Have a summer romance."

"You know what, you're right," Dak said sitting up. "Thanks Loges, you're the best brother ever."

"I do what I can," Logan shrugged.

The door banged open. Dak sat up in alarm. Kendall walked into the room.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with him," Kendall said crossing the room and falling on the bed beside Dak.

"It's only for a few weeks," Dak said poking Kendall in the side with a laugh.

"Yeah, and then he's moving out and you're gonna miss him," Logan said.

"Hardly," Kendall replied sitting up.

"Trust me, you'll miss him," Logan said once more.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he looked across the lake. He had been arguing with Jennifer for a month now over him moving out. She seemed hesitant to let him move to Duluth with people she had never met. It's not like they were complete strangers. Jett had met Jackie's sister too. She was great. He wanted to move out on his own. It was the next logical step in becoming an adult. Why didn't Jennifer understand that.

He had been forced on this family vacation. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he loved his family, but right now Jennifer was being unreasonable. To top it all off, they were with the Zevon-Mitchell clan. Jett hadn't really been alone with Dak since the wedding, a month ago.

In all honesty, he had known about Dak's little crush on him. It had been obvious, but he never thought Dak would be so bold. He had hoped that it would run hits course and Dak would move on. He was so fickle and always talking about his newest celebrity crush every other week.

He thought about that kiss though. It had replayed in his mind a million times. It had felt so right. That was how kisses were meant to be. Soft, gentle...almost loving.

He shook his head. No, this was Dak he was thinking about. He was loud, obnoxious, and in your face. Yet, somehow he made everybody he knew love him. There wasn't anyone that Jett knew that didn't like the kid. Dak was charismatic. He could work a crowd, and have people eating from the palm of his hand. He was everything that Jett would ever want in someone. He was Kendall's dorky little friend. He wasn't someone Jett could date. That just wasn't a possibility for them. He couldn't date one of Kendall's friends. He was too young.

"You look lonely."

Jett turned to see Dak standing behind him. He felt the wind knocked out of him. He had known this moment would come. He couldn't avoid Dak forever.

"That's kinda the point of sulking," Jett said flatly. Confused or not, this was still Dak. Jett could still talk to him like he could with no one else.

"Why do you want to move out?" Dak asked walking up to the bench Jett was perched on. He sat down next to the older male.

"I'm an adult now. It's time I move out," Jett lied, shrugging at the younger male.

"Is is because of me?" Dak asked obviously not buying Jett's lie.

"What? No, it's just time for me to move out. When you're older you'll understand," Jett replied.

"You know I hate when you say that," Dak said glaring at the older male.

"But it's true," Jett chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I messed everything up between us," Dak said looking down at his feet.

Jett had seen that one coming. They had to talk about this sooner or later. Might as well get it out of the way now.

"Dak," Jett started.

"I get it, I know what rejection is," Dak said jumping up. He gave Jett a big smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was the same smile Dak had used after Cindy had died, it was fake. "I'm a big boy, I can take a hint. You don't like me." He turned to bolt.

Jett grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the bench. Dak looked at him confused.

"It's not that I don't like you, you're my little brothers best friend. You've wormed your way in and now..." Jett trailed off.

"Now what?" Dak asked, a brow arched at the older male.

"I don't know," Jett admitted. He looked out over the lake. He really didn't know what to say. That kiss had changed everything. Dak was no longer just his little brothers best friend. There was something different about him.

"Well, when you do figure things out, you know where to find me," Dak replied with a smile. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jett's cheek. He took off running before Jett could react.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak jabbed away loudly, as he followed Kendall and Logan down main street. They had just gotten ice cream from The Candy Shoppe. It was the best ice cream ever. The boys had discovered the shop on their first day in town, and gone to it almost everyday since.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Logan asked glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

"Are you new?" Dak asked playfully as he pushed past Logan. He turned around, and kept walking and talking. "Come on, we live together Loges."

"Well you should try it more often," Logan said shoving his brother playfully.

Dak stumbled and Kendall and Logan jumped forward to try and catch Dak, but it was too late. Dak stumbled into a couple of other kids walking. They managed to stop Dak from falling.

"I am so sorry," Dak said quickly as he backed away from them.

"It's ok," a tall ginger boy said with a smile.

"Yeah, no blood no foul," a small blonde girl said.

"You guys must be from out of town," the ginger boy said stepping in front of the blonde girl. He place a big smile on his face as he spoke. "I'm Harry and this is Amelia," he said pointing to the girl.

"It's just Mia," she added quickly.

"I'm Dak, and these two losers, are Kendall and Logan," Dak said quickly.

"I take you two are from around here?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yeah, we live on Madeline," Harry said pointing towards the lake and the island across the way.

"Oh, yeah our parents want to spend a weekend there or something, is there anything fun to do?" Logan asked curiously.

"Just my killer parties," Harry said, "if you ever do come over, hit me up," he said digging into his pocket. He had a sharpie and grabbed Dak's hand. He wrote his number down and left with Mia.

"Ooh," Kendall and Logan cooed together.

"Shut up," Dak said shoving the two.

"Come on, he was practically undressing you with his eyes," Kendall said.

"He pushed her aside so he could talk to you, he wasn't talking to us," Logan said.

"You think so?" Dak asked glancing in the direction that the two had walked away.

"You said you wanted a summer fling," Logan said stepping up behind Dak. "He seemed interested."

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as he followed his family to the beach, Kendall, Dak, and Logan were running ahead, until Joanna and Jennifer called them back, scolding them about sunscreen. Dak snatched a bottle from Joanna and ran over to Jett as he squirted some into his hands.

"Help me get my back," Dak said tossing the bottle to Jett. Kendall and Logan were helping one another.

"No way," Jett said lowly so as not to draw the attention of the others. He shoved the bottle back into Dak's hands.

"Do you want me to get skin cancer and die!" Dak exclaimed causing the others to look at them.

Jett snatched the bottle. "You're such a brat sometimes."

"You still love me though," Dak quipped.

"Just stop talking," Jett said as he opened the bottle. He squirted some straight onto Dak's back, taking some pleasure in the squeal of discomfort he got from the teen.

"Dude that's cold," Dak whined.

"You asked for my help," Jett shrugged. He rubbed the sunscreen in. He had to do everything in his power not to moan when Dak let a small one out. Once he finished he shoved the bottle back to Dak. "There all done, go play with your friends now," he said.

"Such a grouch," Dak replied as Jett settled himself in a beach chair. He slid his sunglasses on.

"Come on Katie, let's leave the grouch be and go build a glorious sandcastle," Dak said picking up a bucket. Katie smiled in delight and gathered her supplies. The two ran down to the edge of the water.

Jett just laid back in his chair and pulled his headphones out. He paused when he saw Jennifer looking at him.

"Something wrong mom?" He asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you would lose the attitude. I get that you're upset, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else," Jennifer said.

"No I've given up on that I've decided that I'll never move out and never get a real job. I'll just mooch off you and dad for the rest of my life. I mean that what you want isn't it?" Jett asked arching a brow at her. He glanced to Kenneth who was trying to suppress a grin.

"No that's not...Jett you're twisting things," Jennifer said.

"Am I?" Jett asked, "you don't want me to move out. I'm just doing what you want. I'll act like a kid as long as you treat me like one. Maybe I'll even drop out of college. Rocque's a great place to work-"

"Enough, this is nonsense Jett. That's not funny," Jennifer cut him off.

"He's got a point Jen," Kenneth said earning a death glare from his wife. "He's nineteen and in college."

"Thank you," Jett said smiling at Kenneth. "Besides you already know Lucy and Heath. I'm sure you could meet Jackie and Jess when we move in."

"He won't be that far away, Duluth is like a forty five minute drive, half an hour if you drive," Kenneth said winking at her.

"I know...Jett you're my son. My first born you shouldn't be allowed to grow up so fast," Jennifer sighed.

"It wasn't fast trust me," Jett replied.

"You don't understand," Jennifer started.

"Whatever," Jett scoffed. He stood up and stormed away.

He heard Kenneth say something to Jennifer, but he didn't care. She was being unreasonable.

Jett walked along the beach and onto the dock. He leaned against the rail and looked out over the lake. He didn't understand why she was so against this.

"Jett."

He looked over his shoulder at her, as she walked up next to him and leaned against the rail. They stood there for a moment. Jett knew what he had to do though. He needed to move out on his own. He had to do this. It was a part of growing up.

"I'm moving out mom, I'm nineteen," Jett said looking out over the water once more.

"I know," She sighed. She moved closer to him, placing an arm around him. "I'm sorry, I just still think of you as my little boy who needed me for everything."

"I'll always need you mom. I just...I have to do things on my own too," He said looking innocently at her. "Like I said you can help me move in. You will meet everyone then. Mom I'll be fine."

"I know you will," She said hugging him close. "Just promise to call me if you ever need me."

"Always," He said turning and giving her a proper hug.

A shout was heard from the beach. The pair turned in time to see Kendall crash into Katie and Dak's sandcastle. Jett sighed and took off. He told Jennifer that he would handle this. He had to stop the two from arguing. He approached his fighting siblings.

"What did you do now Kendork?" Jett asked.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," Kendall said quickly.

"We were goofing around and Kendall fell on the sandcastle," Logan explained glancing down at the ruined castle.

"You ruined everything, we worked so hard," Katie whined. She grabbed some sand and threw it at Kendall.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said looking down at Katie. She was fuming.

"It's ok Katie, we can rebuild it, except this time bigger," Dak said.

"And better," Jett added. "I'll help."

"Logie and I will help too, maybe we can fix it," Kendall offered.

"For sure," Logan said with a lopsided grin.

Katie grinned, before she started bossing everyone around. She told everyone what to do. Soon enough the castle was fixed. It was bigger than before and everyone was pleased.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall followed Harry down the street, with Jett, Dak, and Logan right behind them. Dak and Kendall had talked Jennifer and Kenneth into taking them camping on the island. Once there they had texted Harry and he and his dad had intercepted them and offered to show them around. Harry had managed to talk his dad into taking the Knights out, while he hung out with some of his friends. The only problem was Jennifer insisted Jett go with them. Harry agreed to the deal.

"So," Dak said falling in step with Harry. "What are we doing really?"

"Mia's parents are out of town and we are throwing a party. It'll be cool," Harry said quickly. "There will be other college kids there too." He added glancing towards Jett.

"Good, for a second I believed that whole good boy thing," Dak teased.

"Yeah I've got my old man wrapped around my finger," Harry boasted.

"You need to teach me your ways, my dad is always on my case, nagging me about something," Dak said.

"It's easy," Harry laughed. The two fell into a conversations about parents.

They arrived at a big house. Harry led them inside and introduced them to his friends. Jett disappeared when he ran into someone he knew from school. There was music playing and people were drinking and smoking. Dak followed Harry waving to his friends for the moment.

Kendall paid them no mind. He turned to Logan, who had been awfully quiet. He seemed like he was lost in his own train of thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished his phone from his pocket and groaned as he saw Jo's name flash across his screen.

"She's calling again?" Logan asked knowingly.

"She's probably upset that I ignored her text," Kendall replied. He walked back outside, with Logan right behind him.

"She's such a drama queen," Logan said shaking his head.

"She's asked me the same question repeatedly and she thinks I'm hooking up with random girls," Kendall sighed.

"Sounds exhausting," Logan replied.

"It is, never get a girlfriend, they are exhausting and manipulative, girls are awful," Kendall said quickly. He was starting to regret even dating Jo. She was a handful.

"Not all girls are like that," Logan commented. "Besides if you really feel that way. Break up with her."

"I can't, that would crush her, I don't want to be that guy," Kendall said quickly.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself," Logan said.

"I guess, but I just...I kind of like dating someone. It's nice to have someone to talk to," Kendall said with a small smile. "When she's not being catty and jealous, she's a good listener."

"But you have so many other options out there. We are young and don't need to fall in love so fast," Logan said.

"What other options? Jo's the only girl who's showed any interest in me," Kendall said shaking his head. "I"m nothing special, I look like a freak, Jett says I'm funky looking and weird…"

"Don't listen to Jett, he's a jerk," Logan cut him off. "You're amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you. Jo doesn't realize how lucky she is."

"Thanks Logie," he said smiling.

"I mean it, you are amazing, don't listen to Jett and don't settle for less than you deserve. You can do so much better than Jo," Logan said quickly.

"I can?" Kendall asked. His phone started buzzing again. He looked down at is as Jo's name flashed across the screen once more. He looked to Logan confused.

"You should answer that, I'll go find Dak," Logan said turning and running into the house.

Kendall stood there confused. He wasn't sure what to do. Where Logan had been going with that? He wanted to know more, but he knew Jo was probably pissed at him. He had to calm her down. He glanced down at his phone with a sigh. He was too scared to ask Logan what he meant. What if he was imagining things, because he wanted to believe that Logan liked him like that. Logan had been right though, Kendall had been settling.

Kendall knew what he had to do though. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but it had to be done. It would be better in the long run.

"Hey, Kendork, have you seen Dak?"

Kendall turned to glare at his brother. He was getting sick of that nickname.

"No I haven't, he's probably off with Harry," Kendall replied knowing it would do no good to correct his brother.

"I don't like that kid," Jett said shaking his head. "Something is just off about him."

"Dak's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Kendall replied.

"There's something off about that kid, why do you think I came along? Mom knows what's going on and wants me to look after you idiots," Jett replied.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak allowed Harry to lead him down the hallway to a bedroom. Harry had taken a drink from a friend and introduced them to Dak, briefly before leading him away.

"Come on, let's have some real fun," Harry said seductively. He led Dak over to a bed and they sat down together.

"Ok I have to be honest here, I've never really kissed anyone before," Dak admitted.

"I'll show you how," Harry replied. He leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss.

Dak couldn't help but think about Jett. This kiss was nothing like the one he had shared with Jett. It didn't feel right. It was rough and sloppy.

"Wow you weren't kidding were you," Harry chuckled when they parted.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go," Dak said moving to get up.

Harry stopped him from moving though. "Why there's so much more I can teach you though. We can have so much fun together."

"Uh...ok," Dak said slowly.

They were kissing again. This time Harry's hands were on his body feeling him. His hands moved lower towards his waist. Dak started to get nervous. This was going way too fast.

"Wait," Dak said grabbing Harry's hand and stopping him from going any further.

"Come on don't be such prude," Harry said tugging out of his grasp. He started to unzip Dak's jeans. "This will be fun, trust me."

"No, I'm don't want to," Dak said shaking his head.

"Trust me," Harry said again.

The door banged open. Harry jumped up.

"He said no."

Dak looked to the doorway. Jett stood there, glaring at Harry.

"Get out now," Jett said to him. Harry just scoffed and pushed past the older male mumbling about finding someone else.

Jett watched him go, a scowl on his face. He turned back to Dak and his expression softened. Jett sighed and shut the door.

"You can fix yourself up," Jett said looking away from him.

Dak did just that. He sat up on the bed, but didn't move. He couldn't believe what had almost just happened. If it hadn't been for Jett, he wasn't sure how far things would've gone.

"You gotta be careful Dak," Jett said as he sat down next to him. "There are a lot of guys who like to take advantage of people. They are charming and convincing. Don't let anyone treat you like that ever. Never settle for less and you deserve."

"And what do I deserve?" Dak asked in a small voice.

"The world," Jett replied.

"Thank you," Dak said hugging the older male.

"Let's go find the others and get out of here," Jett said.

Dak nodded his head. The pair left the room and started searching for Kendall and Logan. Dak didn't miss the fact that Harry was already with someone new and trying to get them to leave with him.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak was laying across his bed as he looked watched Logan pack his bag. They were leaving in the morning. He didn't want to leave just yet, Dak wasn't ready to go just yet.

"So how did things go with Harry the other night?" Logan asked casually.

"Ok, I don't think he was as interested as I thought, I think he was looking for an easy lay," Dak said waving a hand. "We made out for a bit, but he got mad when I stopped him from going further." That was all Dak wanted to say on that matter. He hopes Logan wouldn't pry too much.

"What a jerk," Logan said as he neatly folded his clothes.

"Right, but it really just made me realize that I don't really want anyone else," Dak said rolling over and sitting up.

"I thought he turned you down," Logan said.

"He did, but I can't get over it," Dak sighed.

Logan stopped what he was doing. He looked over at Dak. He set his things aside, as he walked over to Dak's bed.

"Save it, I know he turned me down it's time to move on," Dak sighed.

"I'm sorry Dak, but did you really think he'd go for it? He's like five years older than us. He's an adult and to him you're just his little brothers best friend," Logan said.

Dak groaned and rolled over. He put his face in his pillow as he started talking. Logan arched a brow confused.

"Come again? I can't understand you," Logan said. He grabbed the pillow from Dak.

"I know, but like...its just...I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember," Dak sighed, "I'm serious I've always thought he was good looking and like I told my mom and dad that he was boy pretty. I didn't realize it was a crush at first, but like yeah…" Dak trailed off his cheeks going red.

"Wow, maybe you need more than a summer fling," Logan said seriously.

"Who would want to date me? I'm a freak. I'm loud, obnoxious, annoying-" Dak started.

"You're just passionate, and care about your beliefs and you could be a little quieter," Logan chuckled.

"Gee thanks Logan, you sound like my dad," Dak retorted.

"Shut up." Logan shoved Dak. Dak squeaked as he rolled off the bed. Logan gasped and leaned over looking at Dak concerned. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to make you fall."

"I deserved that," Dak gasped as he sat up.

Their bedroom door banged open and Kendall barged in. "Can I sleep in here tonight? Jett's gassing me out!" He asked.

"Dude we all had beans," Dak laughed.

"But he's killing me over there," Kendall whined.

"I'm not giving up my bed," Logan said shaking his head.

"Fine, take mine and I'll brave a night with your brother," Dak said getting up. "You just have to help me pack and the bed is yours."

"There's always a catch," Kendall sighed.

"Take it or leave it," Dak said.

"Fine, deal."

Dak grinned as Kendall grabbed his suitcase. Dak started throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"You gotta fold your clothes Dak, otherwise they won't all fit," Logan said looking horrified at Dak's packing abilities.

"That's what Kendall's for," Dak said as he got down on the floor again. He started digging under the bed.

"It's true, he tricked me into doing it for him before too," Kendall sighed.

"I'll help," Logan offered. The pair set about folding Dak's clothes for him. Dak moved around the room grabbing thugs and shoving them into his backpack.

Once everything was packed away, Dak made his exit with a bow, telling the two to behave. He crossed the hallway. Jett was in bed with headphones in. He looked over as Dak entered the room. He arched a brow at the teen.

"Kendall and I swapped, he says you're trying to kill him," Dak said with a straight face, as he tried not to laugh.

"Whatever, he's over dramatic," Jett replied.

"Yeah, we're just gonna sleep with the window own just in case," Dak said as he jimmied the window open.

"Your call," Jett replied shaking his head.

"So, where are you gonna be living up in Duluth?" Dak asked sitting down beside Jett.

"We've got a house that's like ten minutes from campus," Jett replied.

The two settled into mindless chatter. It was almost like nothing had happened. It was almost normal.

"How are you feeling?" Jett asked after awhile. "You know after that...uh incident," He said.

"I'm fine," Dak said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Jett asked.

"Yeah," Dak nodded his head. "I'm tired," he said yawning.

He jumped up and moved over to his bed. He took his jeans off and slipped under the covers. He was avoiding the subject, but he didn't care. He didn't want to talk about it. Jett seemed to take the hint.

 **So there you go. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. So Dak and Jett talked. Can Dak wear Jett down? How will Jett moving away affect Dak? Will Kendall and Logan ever stop dancing around their feelings? What will Joanna's baby be? Boy or Girl? Make your guess now!**

 **So there you go. A few things to think about. Again, sorry for the wait. There is more to come and I will see you lovely readers next time.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	13. First Dates

**Best Friends Brother**

 **So I'd like to thank** _winterschild11_ **for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot to me. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: First Dates**

Dak and Logan watched as Kendall stood looking in the pantry for something to eat. It was their first day back from vacation and Kendall was freaking out. They had been away most of the summer. They were going to meet up with their friends, and Kendall was freaked about seeing Jo again. They had broken up over the phone a week ago. They hadn't spoken since.

"What if she hates my guts? I was kind of a jerk," Kendall said worriedly.

"Then so be it, she was kind of whiney anyways," Logan said quickly.

"Yeah, even Camille says she's fickle and changed her mind a lot, besides she dumped you remember," Dak added.

"Details," Kendall said waving a hand at Dak as he shut the pantry. "There is nothing to eat in this house!" he whined as he sank into a chair at the table. He let his head fall onto the table.

"Dude, come on, we wanna get going," Dak said annoyed with how childish Kendall was being.

Jett chose then to enter the kitchen. He was wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, and had a water bottle in his hands. He looked like he had just gotten back from a run.

Dak had to look away and try and will away the embarrassing boner that was threatening to show. He did not need Kendall to find out he was attracted to his older brother. Dak was honestly surprised that he hadn't figured it out yet, or maybe he was just in denial about it, just like Jett.

"About time you got up Kendork," Jett teased his brother, "I thought you'd be out with your friends by now."

"I need to eat first, but there's no food," Kendall whined.

"There is tons of food, you just don't want to take the time to get it ready," Jett replied. "Just eat some cereal and stop being a baby Kendork."

"Come on Kendall, hurry up and eat before we leave you here," Dak groaned. Kendall grunted and grabbed the cereal as well.

"Is this about that girl? Are you scared to see her again?" Jett asked his brother.

"What's it to you?" Kendall asked glaring at the older brother.

Jett put his hands up. "If she wants to be awful let her. Don't let it get to you. Don't let her make you miserable. Also, don't stoop to her level, kill her with kindness because, it just irritates them more," he told Kendall.

"She's got friends too what if they hate me!" Kendall asked.

"Then you don't need them in your life, friends come and go," Jett replied.

"Not me though, you're stuck with me for life," Dak said nudging Kendall. "We made a deal." He added.

"Yeah and mom feeds him so he never leaves," Jett added. Kendall and Logan laughed at that.

"So when are you moving out?" Dak asked before Kendall could reply to his brother.

"This weekend, mom's borrowing uncle Kevin's truck and she is going to force anyone who's here to help, so I'd steer clear," Jett said.

"Noted, we will be busy that day," Logan said quickly.

Once Kendall finished eating, he ushered Logan and Dak out the door. They started for the park, where they were meeting up with James and Carlos for sure. They didn't know if the girls would be there.

They arrived at the park and saw James and Carlos sitting in the shade of a tree talking to Camille and Stephanie. They were all laughing. Dak ran up to the four and plopped down.

"What's so funny?" Dak asked startling the girls. James and Carlos had spotted him before hand.

"Dak!" The girls chimed. They quickly attacked him with hugs.

Dak laughed and let them do as they pleased. He loved the attention. "Ladies please, be careful," he said once they let go. "We don't wanna damage the goods," he added gesturing to himself. Camille and Stephanie snorted with laughter.

"Welcome back guys," Stephanie said as Kendall and Logan sat down as well.

"How was your vacation?" Carlos asked.

"Awesome," Kendall said quickly.

The three quickly dove into telling stories of their vacation.

Kendall couldn't help but notice that no know mentioned Jo. He was a bit worried about her. He may not want to date her, but he didn't want her to be upset at him.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett looked around his new bedroom. It wasn't really a bedroom, but it would do nicely. It was half an attic that had been converted into a bedroom. So far there was a bed and a few boxes littered around. There was a window on each side of the room. On one wall was a cork board that had been left from the last tenant. He could wait to get settled in.

"So how did you score the biggest room?"

Jett turned and saw Dak walking up the stairs with a box in his arms. I

"Nobody wanted to climb the stairs," Jett shrugged. He took the box from Dak. Dak quickly ran over to the bed and sat down.

"Nice bed," Dak commented. He bounced on it a little. "How did you afford this?"

"Mom and dad got it for me. A moving out present I guess," he said walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"It's not too late to change your mind," Dak said.

"Did my mother get to you?" Jett asked eyeing the teen suspiciously.

"I promised her I would say that," Dak replied with a laugh. "Oh and before I forget, I got you something. I mean it's not a bed or anything," he said digging in his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He held it out to the older male. "Art for your wall. It's not much, but maybe it'll remind you of home and not get too homesick."

Jett took the paper and opened it. It was a drawing of the power rangers. Jett chuckled and looked up at Dak. "I love it, it's awesome."

"Really?" Dak asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I love the power rangers, you know that," Jett laughed. He walked over to the cork board on the wall and tacked it up. "Thanks. You're an amazing artist Dak."

"I do what I can," Dak replied stuffing his hands in his pocket and looked down at the floor, his cheeks red from the praise.

Jett crossed the room to the younger teen. He couldn't help but think about how adorable Dak could be at times. He felt the urge to just lean down and kiss the boy.

"What?" Dak asked confused.

"Hmm?"

"You're looking at me funny," Dak said.

"No I'm not," Jett said snapping to his senses. He couldn't kiss Dak.

"Yes you were," Dak said grinning. "You wanna kiss me."

"How-wha-no," Jett stuttered shaking his head. Damn Dak knew him too well. "No, I wasn't-"

"Please, do I look stupid?" Dak asked stepping up to the older male. "You can't stop thinking about it either can you?"

"What-" Jett started, he stopped as realized what Dak meant. "Either? You think about…"

"Yes," Dak cried, "it's all I think about. It's all I want!"

Jett quickly slapped a hand over the teens mouth. "Quiet, our families are right down those steps. Do you want them to hear you?" Jett asked pulling his hand away as Dak licked it. He wiped his hand on Dak's arm rolling hideous at the teen. "Real mature."

"Always, and no," Dak said wiping his mouth. "But seriously, why not?"

"You're too young, you're still in high school. It's wrong. I'm an adult and you're a child," Jett replied.

"Age is but a number, and I'm not a child," Dak protested, "the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Dak it would never work out, you're in highschool and I'm in college. You need to get that fantasy out of your head," Jett sighed.

"But Jett-" Dak started.

"No buts," Jett said shaking his head.

"Fine," Dak said taking a step back. He grinned at the older male. "This is far from over and you know it." He turned and left the room.

"He's going to be the death of me," Jett sighed and hung his head. He hated doing that to Dak, but what he was saying was true. It was wrong. Dak was still just a kid. He wasn't ready for a serious relationship like Jett was. He needed to get over this ridiculous crush.

Jett took a breath. He headed back downstairs where Jennifer was interrogating his roommates. They had all been warned and were cool with it, they went with the flow.

"Ok mom, enough," Jett said walking up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "They've got their own things to do and get their rooms set up still."

Jackie and Jess said their goodbyes and took off to their rooms. Lucy returned to helping the others outside. Heath hung back with Jett as Jennifer left to help as well.

"She's as nice as I remember," Heath chuckled.

"She's neurotic," Jett replied. "She asked me if you and I were back together and if that's why I wanted to move up here so bad."

Heath started laughing at that. He shook his head. "Nothing against you, but that's ancient history."

"That's what I told her," Jett replied with a smile of his own.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall made his way down the hallway. He was on a mission and nothing could stop him. School has started a few weeks ago and he hadn't talked Jo yet. She had been avoiding him at all costs. All Kendall wanted to do was apologize. He hated that he had hurt her.

Jo was at her locker getting her books out. She didn't even see him approach until he was right beside her.

"Kendall I don't-" Jo started.

"Don't wanna talk?" Kendall asked, "then listen. I'm sorry thing a ended the way they did. I never intended to hurt you, but you didn't make things easy."

"I what?" Jo asked her jaw dropping.

"Don't act all innocent. You never let me have a moment to myself. You always had to know where I was and what I was doing and who I was with. We were never going to work out. I'm sorry," Kendall said.

Jo sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry too. I just...I don't know what came over me."

"I don't think getting back together is in the card for us, but I would like to be friends," Kendall said.

"Really? After the way I treated you? You'd still be my friend?" Jo asked shocked.

"Yes," Kendall replied nodding his head.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Because I know that jealous loud girl, isn't you," Kendall said simply.

"You're too nice sometimes," Jo said shaking her head. "I knew it was over for awhile, I guess I just tried to hold onto you because of how kind you are and I went a little crazy."

"What do you mean you knew it was over?" Kendall asked confused.

"I'm not dumb Kendall, I know you've got feeling for someone else," Jo replied, causing Kendall's cheeks to turn red. "He's lucky and you should tell him how you really feel."

"What are you-" Kendall started.

"Again, I am not dumb," Jo laughed. "Come on let's get to class before we're late." She said walking away.

"What if I tell him and he doesn't like me like that?" Kendall asked as they walked along.

"There's only one way to find out," Jo replied.

"I'm scared, we've been friends go so long and what if...what if he agrees but then things don't work out? I don't wanna lose one of my best friends," Kendall said in a low voice.

"Love isn't easy Kendall, it's something you work for and you have I decide if the risk is worth it," Jo replied.

"Dak says the same thing," Kendall sighed.

"Well, the fall dance is coming up," Jo suggested.

"Yeah and?" Kendall asked.

"Oh my god, I have the greatest idea ever!" Jo practically squealed.

"Should I be scared?" Kendall asked cautiously.

-Best Friend's Brother-

"Come on Logan, you just gotta trust me," Dak moaned annoyed.

"No way," Logan said shaking his head.

Dak was trying to convince Logan to ask Kendall to the fall dance. Logan was having none of that. Dak had barged into Logan's bedroom and was not leaving.

"You saw him and Jo talking, they're bound to get back together. He obviously still has feelings for her, you know a girl not a guy, and definitely not me," Logan replied snapping his book closed. He glared at his brother.

"You once told me you'd tell Kendall if I told Jett," Dak said quickly, "I've told Jett, twice, now you have to do this!"

"I only said that because I never thought you would," Logan said quickly, "Jett's like way older than us."

"So? Why is everybody so obsessed with age?" Dak asked.

"Because it is a big deal, he's an adult, we're not," Logan said.

"Enough about me and my problems," Dak said quickly. "This is about you."

"I don't know why you're so insistent on this," Logan said standing up. He started pacing the room. Dak was making him feel uneasy.

"You just have to trust me," Dak said

"Why?" Logan asked annoyed.

"I promised I wouldn't say," Dak said quickly, "I promised not to say a word to two different people about the same thing. They are both being stupid and I'm trying to help, but they both make it so damn hard. I want to lock them in a closet until they figure it out!"

"What are you talking-oh," Logan said suddenly. "Does Kendall like me?"

"I can't say," Dak said nodding his head vigorously.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Logan asked angrily.

"You both made me promise and I don't like breaking promises, but you two are both being really stupid about this," Dak said.

"Sorry," Logan said looking away from Dak.

"Me too," Dak said looking at his phone. Logan looked at him confused.

There was a knock at the door. Logan jumped. He looked to Dak who opened the door to reveal Kendall standing there.

"Hey, thanks for coming over," Dak said grinning. "Logan has something he wants to talk to you about."

"What?" Logan asked his eyes going wide. Dak just smiled and ducked from the room. "Dak!" Logan ran to the door and tried to open it. "Open the door jerk!"

"No can do Loges, you know what you gotta do," Dak replied from the other side.

"What's going on? Why is he being weird?" Kendall asked.

"He's always weird," Logan replied.

"True, so what up?" Kendall asked.

Logan turned to face the blonde, suddenly nervous. He knew what Dak wanted him to do, he knew Kendall liked him, but he was still scared. What if Dak was just messing with him. Dak wouldn't do that, would he?

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Yeah," Logan nodded his head. The room felt like it was shrinking and getting stuffy. "I do have something I want to ask you." He said slowly.

"I'm all ears," Kendall said.

"I-Are you and Jo back together?" Logan asked.

"What? No, we're just friends," Kendall said quickly. "Did I really have to come over here just so you could ask me that?" He asked confused.

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask," Logan said shaking his head. His nerves were getting the better of him.

"Ok then, so why am I here? It's almost curfew and if I'm late again mom will ground me and there goes any chances of me having a social life," Kendall joked. Logan chuckled at that.

"Sorry, I just...Are you taking anyone to the dance?" Logan blurted.

"No, probably not," Kendall said slowly. He eyed Logan suspiciously.

"Would you go with me?" Logan asked. He felt his face heat up. His glance cast down at the floor as he but his lip.

"With you?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Like a date?" Logan asked.

Kendall started laughing. Logan heart sank. He had been stupid to believe Dak.

"You don't have to laugh," Logan grumbled.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," Kendall said panicked. "Of course I'll go to the dance with you. It's just Jo had this whole thing planned so I could ask you at school tomorrow."

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"She's gonna be so pissed," Kendall chuckled. "She could tell that I liked you and she's ok with that. She been helping me plan a way to ask you to the dance."

"What the hell Kendall?" Dak burst into the room. "You could've told me! I've been trying for years to get you two together!"

"Years?" Logan asked.

"Oh come on, you both made me promise not to tell! Do you know how hard that was for me!" Dak hollered.

"Sorry if I didn't trust you Mr. Blabbermouth," Kendall said giving Dak a pointed glare.

"I didn't tell him! Right Loges?" Dak asked looking to his brother.

"No he didn't, he just heavily implied it," Logan replied with a chuckle.

"So the dance is like two weeks away still you two have to go on a date before the dance!" Dak declared. "Don't worry about the others I'll keep them distracted for you and afterwards you can tell them. How does Saturday sound?"

"Like you've got everything planned out already," Kendall replied.

"I've been waiting for you two to stop being idiots for a long time," Dak said, "I'm not going to leave anything to chance."

"Dak-" Kendall and Logan both started.

"I'm kidding, geez take a joke, but I do need to know when I'll be distracting the others so you can go on a date," Dak replied.

"Saturday works," Kendall said nodding his head. His phone started blaring. He groaned. "That's my mom I'm late, I gotta go."

Dak snatched Kendall's phone and answered it. "Hello? Yeah it's Dak. Hi Mrs. K. It's my fault, we were playing video games and lost track of time. Kendall's in the bathroom, but I'll be sure to let him know. Ok bye."

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"You've got twenty minutes to get home. I just saved your ass from getting grounded," Dak said handing the phone over. "You're welcome."

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett laughed as he watched Heath and Jackie go head to head in call of duty. They were competitive and trying to see who could get the most kills. He had given up playing to watch the two. Lucy and Jess were sitting there watching as well and egging the two on.

"What was that?!" Heath asked as Jackie got himself killed.

"An accident, I'm still gonna whoop your ass," Jackie replied shoving Heath.

"Hey no shoving, cheater," Heath did shoving him back.

"Ok I'm gonna get some more drinks," Lucy announced. She gathered a few of the empty bottles from the coffee table.

"I'll help," Jett said grabbing some as well. They both headed to the kitchen.

"So how are things? I feel like we barely see each other. Which is odd since we're living together now. I think I saw you more when we didn't live together," She said quickly.

"I know, it's strange," he replied.

"So are you seeing anyone yet?" She asked slowly.

"Lucy," He sighed.

"What I'm curious? I don't think you've had a boyfriend since TJ and that's not healthy. You need to settle down and find a nice guy," she said shaking her head.

"I'm not seeing anyone at all Lucy, I'm not sleeping around either. I'm focusing on school right now. I don't have time to date anyone," He explained. His phone started to buzz in his pocket. He held a hand up to Lucy cutting off her reply. "It's Kendall," he said. He answered his phone.

"Jett I need your help, I'm freaking out here!" Kendall hollered into the phone.

"What wrong?" Jett asked worried.

"I have a date tomorrow and I don't know what to do," Kendall replied.

"Oh my god, you had me so freaked out for a second there Kendork," Jett sighed. He was touched that Kendall was calling him for advice though.

"Jett I've never gone on a date before what do I do?" Kendall asked.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked confused.

"Kendall's got a date and he's freaking out," Jett said. Lucy cooed at that.

"Is that Lucy? Don't tell her! What do I do?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, she's excited for you Kendall, this is a big step. Now calm down," Jett said. He left the kitchen and headed up to his room. Lucy followed. "How can you have never been on a date, weren't you dating that Taylor girl?"

"Her name is Jo and kind of, we never really went on a date. It was always a big group thing. We never went out just the two of us," Kendall admitted.

"Wow, who's the lucky girl?" Jett asked. Lucy snatched the phone. She put it on speaker.

"Kendall, it's me what's the problem here?" Lucy asked.

"Where do you take someone on a first date?" Kendall asked.

"Well who is it?" Jett asked.

"Oh, it's...uh...it's Logan," Kendall said slowly.

"About time," Jett replied with a smile. He had known his brother was in love with the need for years.

"That's what Dak said too, he kind of locked us in a room together until Logan asked me to the dance," Kendall said. Jett didn't need to see his brother to know he was blushing.

"Aw, you're going to the dance together! That's adorable," Lucy cooed.

"Ok Lucy out," Jett declared snatching his phone from her.

"But Jett-" Lucy protested.

"I need to talk to my brother, just give us a minute," Jett said give her a pointed glare.

"Fine, good luck on your date Kendall," Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy," Kendall replied.

Jett waited until Lucy was gone. "Ok I know exactly what to do. So to start first dates suck. There's all this pressure to be perfect and your first instinct is to go to some fancy dinner and all that. Don't do that. That's how you'll mess shit up."

"Ok, oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm grounded because I missed curfew," Kendall said slowly.

"You could've started with that," Jett sighed.

"So what do I do? I can't miss this date," Kendall cried.

"I've got an idea," Jett said slowly.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall took a deep breath as he looked himself over. He was nervous about his date with Logan. He had actually called Jett asking for advice. This was a big deal, Kendall didn't want to mess this up. Everything had to be perfect.

"Lookin fancy."

Kendall turned to face Dak with a glare. He stopped once he realized that meant Logan was here too.

"Relax, I came on my own, I had to get away from Logan who was freaking out about your date, I can see you're doing the same," Dak replied.

"I can't help it, I've thought about this a hundred times. I don't want to mess this up," Kendall cried as he walked over to his bed and fell on it.

"Relax, it's only Logan, he's been in love with you since forever," Dak laughed. He joined Kendall on the bed.

"What if he realizes he doesn't really like me?" Kendall asked.

"Stop right there Kendork."

Kendall sat up and saw Jett leaning against his doorframe.

"Dak's right the kid has been in love with you since forever. Nothing you can do will ruin this date," Jett said.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked shocked.

"You asked for my help," Jett replied crossing the room. "You got our license didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said slowly.

"I'm guessing you haven't told mom yet about your date," Jett said.

"Uh no, she's freak and will make a big deal out of this. I'll tell her later, besides grounded remember," Kendall said.

Jett dug in his pocket. He pulled out his car keys. "If you so much as scratch-" he started.

"I won't," Kendall promised.

Jett passed the keys to his younger brother. "Now thank me and I'm going to distract mom so you can go without her asking too many questions." He said.

"Thank you," Kendall said quickly hugging his brother. Jett was shocked but hugged him back.

"And take him with you, please," Jett said pointing to Dak once Kendall jumped up.

"Hurtful," Dak cried dramatically. "What's the matter? Now that you've moved out you're too good for me?"

"I thought you had plans anyways," Kendall said.

"Crap, I forgot," Dak said quickly.

"Of course you did," Kendall sighed shaking his head.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind! I've had two people ask me to the dance and I don't know who I want to go with!" Dak replied.

"Two?" Kendall and Jett asked simultaneously.

"Terri from home room and Landon," Dak replied with a grin.

"Landon? Really?" Kendall asked making a face.

"What? He's gorgeous and well he's gorgeous," Dak sighed dreamily.

"Ok Kendall, I'm gonna go distract mom, and remember the point of sneaking out of to be sneaky. Quick and quiet, got it?" Jett said leaving the room.

"I'm probably gonna pick Landon, FYI," Dak added.

"Let's go, text James and Carlos, see what their doing, I don't want them to ruin this date," Kendall said.

The pair made their way down the hallway and to the top of the stairs. Kendall listened carefully he heard Jennifer talking to Jett about visiting. She seemed happy to see him.

"Come on," Kendall whispered.

The two crept down the stairs together. Kendall glanced down the hallway. Jennifer had her back to him as she talked to Jett. Kendall turned his attention to the door. He quickly made his way down the hallway only to be cut off by Katie.

"Katie please," Kendall whispered. He glanced back at Jennifer.

"Mom said-" Katie started. Kendall reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. Katie smirked and shut her mouth.

"That's blackmail," Dak hissed as Katie snatched the money. She took off back into the living room.

"Who cares come on," Kendall hissed back. They made it to the doorway. The door opened and Kenneth walked in. He looked at the two and sighed.

"I didn't see a thing, be back by ten," Kenneth said quietly. He winked at his son. Kendall grinned and slipped out the door with Dak right behind him.

"Your dad is so cool," Dak said, "my dad would've busted me."

"I know," Kendall replied with a smile.

Meanwhile inside the house Jett and Jennifer walked over to Kenneth with smiles of their own.

"He thinks he so sneaky," Jennifer said shaking her head.

"Thanks for doing this mom, he called me freaking out. He wanted to go on this date so bad," Jett said.

"Only because it's Logan, and I know they won't get into too much trouble," Jennifer replied.

"It ok Jen, he's old enough," Kenneth said already knowing what his wife was thinking.

"You boys are growing up too fast," Jennifer said looking at Jett.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall and Logan rode in silence. Kendall had dropped Dak off at home and picked Logan up. He was surprised that Kendall had managed to borrow Jett's car. Once they were on the road, they stopped talking. Both were too nervous to say anything.

Kendall's grip tightened on the wheel. He didn't want things to be awkward, but it was quickly becoming apparent that they were. He didn't understand why either. This was Logan, they had been friend for forever. He could always talk to Logan no matter what. Things were different now. They were going on a date. A date that could very well make them boyfriends. Kendall was scared of that thought. What if things didn't work out? What if Logan realized- Kendall shook his head. No, Hett was right. There was no way he could mess this date up.

"So, uh where are we going?" Logan asked finally.

"It's a surprise," Kendall replied.

"My mom had like a million and one questions," Logan said.

"I had to sneak out, but I think Jett might've planned it cause dad let me go," Kendall said slowly.

"Sneak out?" Logan asked.

"I missed curfew again," Kendall replied shrugging. "Dad and I talked and he extended it to ten after I'm ungrounded."

"Nice," Logan said.

"I was uh-I was so nervous about tonight that I actually called Jett for help," Kendall admitted.

"Really? Why?" Logan asked curiously.

"Because I've thought about this for so long, I didn't want to disappoint you," Kendall asked as they arrived at their destination. He turned to face Logan. "I really like you, I don't want to screw this up."

"That's not possible," Logan said.

"Why's that?" Kendall asked.

"Because you're Kendall," Logan replied with a lopsided grin.

"We're here," Kendall said pointing to the building.

Logan looked ahead and smiled. The pair got out of the car.

"The ice rink?" Logan asked.

"Come on," Kendall said grabbing his hand. He led the brunette inside.

Kendall quickly rented them each a pair of skates. They headed out to the benched around the rink. They laced up their skates and hit the ice.

"I half expected you to take me to dinner or something," Logan said as they skated side by side.

"That's too predictable, I like to keep you on your toes," Kendall laughed. Logan grinned.

They watched other skaters and talked about anything that came to mind. Topics ranged from school to their friends and even homework. They raced around showing off and having fun.

Eventually they left the ice rink and Kendall took Logan to the candy shop for some ice cream. As he was going to pay Kendall realized he was short a few dollars. He grinned as he turned to Logan.

"So Katie blackmailed me," he started.

"I got this," Logan laughed. He paid the cashier.

With ice cream in hand the two headed outside. They started walking down the street. Kendall knew if they got ice cream all over Jett's car he'd never hear the end of it. He wasn't going to take any chances. Logan was in agreement with him. They didn't want to piss him off since he had so generously helped Kendall.

"So you and Jett seem to be getting along better?" Logan said slowly.

"Yeah, who knew all it would take would be for him to move out," Kendall laughed.

Eventually they found themselves back at Jett's car. They got in and Kendall gave Logan a ride home. They both got outbid the car. Kendall walked around to meet Logan.

"That was fun," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed with a smile of his own. "So we're still on for the dance right?" He asked.

"Of course," Logan said.

"Good," Kendall said with a smile. He leaned in and quickly kissed Logan on the cheek.

Logan's face instantly turned red. He thanked Kendall again and ran for the door. Kendall chuckled and got back into the car, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Even after he arrived home.

Kendall entered the house still smiling. He was stopped by Jennifer and Kenneth. Jennifer didn't seem angry at him.

"Jett told you didn't he?" Kendall asked.

"How was your date?" Kenneth asked.

"It was awesome," Kendall said his smile growing.

"Honey I'm happy for you but no more sneaking out, it's time for bed," Jennifer said.

"I know mom, thank you," Kendall said hugging his mother. He took off up the stairs. He ran past Jett's room. Jett called out to him. He returned to his room.

"My keys," Jett said holding his hand out.

"Oh," Kendall dug the keys from his pocket. He tossed them to his brother. "Thanks for doing that tonight Jett."

"No problem, so how was your date," Jett asked.

"It was awesome," Kendall said his smile returning as he thought about it.

"Well it's late, we can talk about this tomorrow over breakfast, my treat," Jett said. Kendall nodded his head.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett led Kendall into their favorite diner. He had told Jennifer they were going out for breakfast. He hadn't left her room to argue. The two had taken off.

They slid into their favorite booth as their waiter, Colin, greeted them and gave them some water, and took their drink order before leaving, to give them time to look over the menu.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kendall asked glancing down at his menu. He already knew what he wanted.

"Kendall you're my brother, I know we don't always get along," Jett started.

"We never get along," Kendall corrected his brother.

"I know it feels like that sometimes, but I've always got your back Kendall. I'll always look out for you no matter what," Jett said.

"I don't need-" Kendall started.

"I know you don't need me to, you can take care of yourself, but you are my little brother. I will look after you for the rest of your life. I don't want you to think that I hate you, case I don't," Jett said. Kendall opened his mouth but Jett held up a hand. "Let me finish. You may irritate me sometimes and you always know just what to say to piss me off, and I know I pick on and you tease you a lot, but that's what brothers do, Kendall. I love you, you know that right?"

"You called me Kendall," Kendall said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant Kendork," Jett said.

"Jett," Kendall sighed as Jett laughed, "and I know you do, I love you too, you're my big brother and nothing's gonna change that."

"So we're cool then?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, as long as you call me Kendall," Kendall replied with a smile.

"I'll only call you Kendork when you deserve it, sound good?" Jett asked.

"Fine," Kendall sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get from his brother.

"So how was your date last night?" Jett asked casually.

"It was awesome, thank you so much for suggesting we go skating. Logan loved it," Kendall said quickly.

"Told you it would be better than a stuffy restaurant," Jett replied.

"Jett! Kendall!"

The pair looked up in time to see Katie bolt across the restaurant. They greeted her with a smile. Kenneth and Jennifer followed her.

"Oh boys, I didn't know you'd be here," Jennifer said smiling at her sons. "We can sit somewhere else-"

"But mom I wanna sit with Kendall and Jett," Katie whined looking to her brothers.

Jett looked to Kendall, it was up to him.

"We can make room for you guys," Kendall said nodding his head.

Jett jumped up and offered his seat to Jennifer. He snagged a chair for Katie as Colin appeared with another place setting for her, with Kendall and Jett's drinks as well. He took the others drink orders and left once more. Jett sat down beside Kendall.

Jennifer eyed her sons suspiciously but didn't say a word. As long as they were getting along, that was a win in her book.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak watched, from a distance, as James walked up to Camille. She had her nose in a boom and didn't notice the pretty boy. Dak had urged the pretty boy to just do it. The dance was a few days away. James glanced back at Dak.

Dak knew the two had a weird past together, but that was the past. They had been kids then. They didn't know a thing about dating then. Things were different now, he hoped they were both mature enough to figure things out.

Dak urged him on mouthing the words, 'say hi.'

"Hey Camille," James said awkwardly.

"Oh, hi James," Camille said looking up from her book. She smiled at him.

James faltered. He didn't know what to say. Dak lingered back, he needed to let James do this.

"So I was wondering if you were busy this weekend," James started slowly.

"The dance is this weekend," Camille said slowly.

"Yes right, I was just wondering if you were going with anyone," James said nervously.

"Just Steph," Camille replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," James blurted before he lost the courage.

"Oh," Camille said a small smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, sure."

"Really? You'll go to the dance with me? After everything I put you through as kids?"

"The past is the past James, we were kids and didn't know the first thing about dating then. I really did-I mean do like you," Camille said standing up. "You can pick me and Steph up at 7."

"You know this is a date right?" James asked slowly.

"Of course, but I can't back out on Steph either. Don't worry she'll ditch me for a guy going stag as soon as she finds one," Camille laughed.

"Ok then, sounds good," James said. The bell rang and Camille excuse herself. She gave James one last smile before she walked away.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett sighed as Lucy droned on and on about this great guy she had found for him. It wasn't that Jett didn't want to date, he just didn't have time. Between work and classes and dealing with family drama, his plate was full. He didn't have time to add another person into his life.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Huh? Yeah, you met a guy," Jett said.

"No, I found you the perfect guy," Lucy said irritated.

"I'm not looking to be set up Luce," Jett sighed.

"Trust me he's perfect, he's cute, funny, smart, charming," Lucy said listing off his qualities.

"If you like him so much why don't you date him," Jett replied.

"Cause I don't have a dick, otherwise I'd be all up in that," Lucy said bluntly.

"Did I hear Lucy say she's wants to have a dick?" Heath jokes as he entered the living room.

"Yeah, I think she's trying to tell us something," Jett replied.

"Shut up," Lucy said glaring at the two, "but seriously Jett, just give him a chance."

"I'm not looking to date anyone right now Lucy, I've got a lot on my plate with school and everything," Jett said.

"I'm with Lucy here Jett," Heath said joining the other male on the couch. "You need to get out more, or get laid at least."

"Thanks for the concern guys," Jett said jumping up, "I can handle my own dating life thanks."

"You're seeing someone," Heath said.

"What?" Jett asked.

"Oh my god you are," Lucy said her hand flying to her mouth.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Jett said firmly. He couldn't believe these two sometimes.

"Well you wanna be, now spill! Does he go to school with us?" Heath said quickly.

"Yeah, what's his name," Lucy asked.

"There is no one, you two need to butt out of my love life," Jett replied.

"He's in denial," Lucy declared. Heath nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm going to bed," Jett said shaking his head. He left the two alone in the living room to talk about him.

They were both right, there was someone Jett was thinking about, Dak. It would never work though. They were too far apart in age. Dak was young and had some exploring to do. He had a crush that would go away.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing the suit that Zeke had bought him for the dance. He had to admit he looked pretty good. He hoped his date would be impressed.

"Dak! Hurry up!"

"Calm down Loges! I'm almost ready," Dak hollered at his brother. He quickly checked himself over one last time before he ran downstairs. Logan was waiting for him. He was also wearing a nice suit.

"Kendall's on his way," Logan said.

"What do you think? Dak asked turning around. "Too much?"

"You look nice and I'm sure Landon will agree," Logan replied.

"I hope so," Dak said with a smile. Logan's phone buzzed. He checked it and smiled. "Kendall's here?"

"Mom we're leaving!" Logan hollered.

"Have fun," Joanna called back.

"But not too much fun," Zeke added.

The two ran outside and quickly climbed into Jennifer's car. Kendall grinned at them.

"Guess what," he said as he started driving.

"What?" Dak asked from the back seat.

"Jett got a new car and I'm gonna get his old one," Kendall stated happily.

"Lucky," Dak said.

"I know, plus Jett put in a good word at Rocque's for me so I might have a job soon wish me as I'll have gas money too," Kendall added.

"Moms making us apply there too," Logan said.

"Maybe we will all work together," Kendall joked.

"If Gustavo knows what's good for him he'll probably put you and me on different shifts," Dak laughed.

"Most likely," Logan replied.

The three arrived at the school. Dak was the first out of the car. He raced across the parking lot to their friends. He greeted them with a smile. Camille grinned and greeted him. She looked past him and waved to Kendall and Logan.

"About time you guys show up," James said.

"Sorry, Dak takes forever getting ready," Logan said as he joined them.

"Shut up, he was ready early eagerly waiting for his date to arrive," Dak said causing Logan and Kendall to blush.

"Whatever come on let's go inside already," Carlos said.

"What about Jo? I haven't seen her yet," Camille said looking nice around.

"She'll understand this is boring out here," Stephanie said.

"What are you all still doing out here?"

The group turned and saw that Jo had joined them. She was not alone, a tall slim raven haired boy was with her.

"You must be Corey," Camille said walking up to him.

Introduction were made with Jo's date. He seemed nice enough. Dak ushered the others inside. He quickly took off in search of his own date.

Dak found Landon hanging out with a girl Dak hadn't seen before. He frowned before Landon spotted him. He quickly smiled as he walked up to the pair.

"Dak, hey I was wondering when you were gonna show up, this is Tammy my cousin. She's here with Derek," Landon explained.

"It's nice to meet," Tammy smiled at him. She looked up and waved to someone. "That's Derek, I'll see you Lan," she said jumping up.

"Tammy wait-" Landon started. Tammy was gone before he could say anything else.

Dak suddenly felt nervous. He didn't know what to say or do. He was kind of shocked that Landon had even asked him out in the first place.

"So," Dak said slowly. Landon turned to face him. "Wanna dance?"

"Ok," Landon said slowly.

Dak jumped up and pulled Landon out to the dance floor. Landon watched as Dak started dancing like nobody was around. He smiled at the carefree teen.

"It's not dancing with me, if you don't actually dance with me," Dak said grabbing Landon's arms and making him dance.

Landon laughed and loosened up a bit. The two danced for a bit. Eventually they grew tired. Dak decided to get refreshments. He left Landon to get some punch. He ran into Kendall doing the same.

"You looked like you were having fun," Kendall greeted him.

"I was, Landon's cool, just give him a chance Ken," Dak said.

"Fine, but if he tries-" Kendall started.

"I'm an excellent judge of character, ask Jett he'll tell you," Dak replied. He grabbed two cups. Kendall did the same.

They spotted Logan and Landon sitting together. They both made their way over. Dak sat down next to Landon handing out a cup. Kendall joined Logan as well. Kendall greeted Landon.

The four started talking and laughing. Soon their other friends wandered over. Chairs were pulled up and the group was talking and laughing. Dak was happy that everyone was trying to include Landon as well.

Eventually Dak was able to get Landon alone again. They were standing just outside the group of dancing teens.

"So I gotta ask," Dak said getting Landon's attention.

"What?" Landon asked.

"Why did you ask me out?" Dak asked.

"Cause I like you," Landon said honestly.

"Really me? I'm like so weird," Dak said.

"You're not afraid to be you, I think it's cute," Landon said his cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"So how about next weekend we go on a real date then?" Dak asked shyly.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Landon said smiling. Dak grinned.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall watched Dak and Landon closely. He didn't like that Dak was spending time with him. Ever since the dance the two had gotten cozy. They were always spending time together. It wasn't that Kendall wasn't happy for Dak, it's that there was something off about Landon.

Dak had invited Kendall and Logan to the mall for a double date. They were at the arcade and Dak had ran off with Landon the first chance he got. Logan dragged Kendall away to play some games as well.

The two were waiting in line for the new zombie game. It was pretty popular and Kendall insisted on playing it.

"Give it a rest will you," Logan said bringing Kendall from his thoughts.

Kendall glanced over at the nerdy boy. "What?"

"I see that way you look at them. Dak's a big boy, he can handle himself," Logan said.

"I know that, but you know what Landon's like, he's a jerk and I just...I don't get it," Kendall said slowly.

"Maybe he's changed, that was all back in middle school," Logan shrugged.

"I guess," Kendall sighed.

"Stop obsessing over someone else's relationship and focus on your own," Logan said scooting closer to the blonde.

"Sorry," Kendall apologized with a sheepish smile.

"So I've got a question," Logan said slowly.

Kendall arched a brow at the brunette, giving him his full attention. Logan seemed to be thinking something over.

"So, we've been on a few dates now," Logan said slowly. Kendall nodded his head. "What are we? Are we together?"

"Like boyfriends?" Kendall asked with a smile. Logan flushes red and nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean I want to be," he said.

"Good, I was just making sure we were on the same page," Logan said smiling.

"Is it weird that we've decided to be boyfriends like before we've even kissed?" Kendall asked.

"No, it's not it's us we do everything our own way on our own terms," Logan replied with a shrug.

Eventually the two got to the front of the line and played their game. Kendall kicked Logan's butt. Logan then challenged Kendall to anyone game and totally owned him. The two continued like that for awhile.

Kendall smiled as he watched Logan play. He was glad that they made things official. Honestly the only thing that had changed was they were boyfriends and more hand holding was involved. Kendall knew the other stuff would come. They would take it day by day and figure it out together. He was just happy that Logan even wanted to be his boyfriend.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett yawned as he made his way up the front steps to his parents house. He let himself in. Laughter was heard from the living room. Jett made his way down the hallway. He saw the Knight and Zevon calm all huddled around Joanna and the newest edition to their family, Myra Anne Zevon.

"About time," Kendall said looking at his brother.

Jett shot Kendall a quick glare before he turned his attention to the baby in the room. "She's adorable." He told Joanna.

"I know," Joanna said with a smile.

"May I?" Jett asked with a smile.

"Of course," Joanna replied. She passed the baby over to Jett.

Everyone was cooing over her. She was too cute. She had dark brown hair like Joanna and Logan and her eyes were dark too. She looked a lot like Joanna. Dak and Logan were happy to be big brothers and already over protective of her. Jett could see them itching to hold her as well.

 **So there you go another chapter done. Baby Zevon-Mitchell was born! Dak has a boyfriend! Will it last? Kendall and Logan are finally together. When will they share their first kiss? James and Camille are kind of a thing again, will it last this time? What about Carlos? Will he ever find love? Will Jett get over his new feelings for Dak?**

 **Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always more to come.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	14. Drunken Words, Sober Thoughts

**Best Friend's Brother**

 **Chapter 14: Drunken Words, Sober Thoughts**

Dak bounced up and down on his heels as he followed Kendall and Logan up the steps to Jett's house. They were on winter break and Jett had invited them up for a few days since a few of his roommates were out of town.

Kendall knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Heath. He smiled at the three. "James and Carlos showed up an hour ago, what took you guys so long?"

"Dak waits until last minute to pack," Logan said shrugging.

"I wasn't the one who had to stop for bathroom breaks all the time," Dak said pushing past Heath.

"It was one stop," Logan said as he followed his brother.

"They've been bickering the entire time," Kendall sighed, "where's Jett?"

"He is acquiring out provisions for the night," Heath replied letting Kendall in.

"What provisions do we need?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Pizza, chips, soda, alcohol, all that fun stuff," Heath shrugged.

"Sweet," Kendall said, "so where are we staying?" He asked lifting his bag up.

"You and Dak are in Jett's room; he's got an extra cot up there. Logan is in Jackie's room, James and Carlos are in my room and I get Jess's room and Jett will take the couch," Heath said.

"We didn't meant to put you guys out-" Kendall started.

"It's fine, the couch is a pull out bed, he will survive a few nights," Heath laughed. He told Kendall to bring his thugs up stairs. Kendall hollered at Dak and Logan and explained rooming details to them. The three head off to their rooms for the next few days.

Kendall ran up to Jett's room. He saw Dak had already claimed Jett's bed.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, you get the cot," Dak said pointing to the small bed across the room.

"Fine, just know that you're a jerk and I hate you," Kendall replied flipping the brunette off.

"I know and you don't hate me, you love me. Besides are you really going to be spending all weekend up here? Not gonna go sneak some alone time with your boyfriend," Dak said making kissy faces.

Kendall flushed red and looked away from his best friend. The thought has crossed his mind, but he and Logan hadn't even kissed yet. They were still figuring things out.

"What? You have kissed him right?" Dak asked as he sat down on Jett's bed arching a brow at the blonde.

"Well, not exactly," Kendall admitted as he crossed the room. He sat down next to Dak. "It's just never the right time and when I do try something comes up like Katie or you barge in or my moms calls and ruins the moment."

"Oh, you've been dating for like a couple months now," Dak said shocked.

"I know, is that weird? God I don't know what to do!" Kendall cried falling backwards.

"Just man up and do it," Dak said shaking his head. "Why don't you two go out tonight and have fun. Get away from everyone."

"Maybe, it's just...I've never kissed anyone," Kendall said.

"Not even Jo?" Dak asked surprised.

"No, we never kissed. I was too nervous and she was...well Jo, she never pushed," he said.

"She was always pushy," Dak replied.

"Not about that though," Kendall said rolling his eyes. "Sorry I'm not like you and comfortable kissing guys I meet like ten minutes before," he said.

"Who? Harry? That was not my best moment and he wasn't my first kiss. Now come on let's go join the others," Dak said jumping up.

"Who was your first kiss?" Kendall asked confused.

"That my dear boy, is a story for another time," Dak said as he bolted from the room.

Kendall followed after him. The others were in the living room already talking and laughing. James and Heath were missing. Kendall saw Lucy sitting with Logan. He grinned and greeted the rocked chick.

"Hey Kendall, how's it going?" Lucy asked.

"Great," Kendall said grinning as he sat down next to Logan.

"I heard you're date went well, Logan here was telling me you guys made it official and everything," Lucy cooed causing the younger teen to blush and nod his head.

"I'm telling you Heath, she thinks you and Jett are together and that he's taking you from her," James said laughing as he walked into the room followed by his older brother.

"Yeah, our mom thinks you're together again too," Kendall laughed.

"I've told her that were not, I don't get whey everybody seems to think Jett and I are together again, that was ancient history," Heath sighed.

"Mom's just delusional, she just wants you to run her company," James replied. "Cause if you don't, she'll try and make me and...well I can't."

"You could totally be a business man," Carlos laughed.

"No way, I mean yes, I could totally pull off the look, I'd look great in anything," James said cockily, "but I've been forced to sit through those business meetings when I was a kid. They are not fun right Heath?"

"Oh god yes, they are the worst. She never should've taken us to those meetings if she wanted us to take over," Heath agreed with a chuckle.

"Anyways let's change the subject," Carlos said cutting in.

"Yes please," Dak said.

The front door opened announcing Jett's return. Dak jumped up and ran to greet the older male. Jett was carrying a stack of large pizza boxes. Dak could already smell the food. He suddenly realized how hungry he was.

"Hey Jett, need help?" Dak asked taking the a few of the pizzas.

"Sure, thanks Dak," Jett said. The two brought the food to the kitchen. The other all gathered round.

"There more stuff in my car, mind helping?" Jett asked Dak.

Dak nodded his head and followed Jett outside to his car. Jett opened the truck and Dak saw bags of food and booze. He quickly helped Jett bring everything in. Jett managed to snatch a pizza box, that the others seemed to be avoiding.

Jett handed the pizza to Dak, "you're the person I know who likes pineapple on pizza."

Dak opened the box with a smile. There was a pizza with everything on it, and half covered in pineapple. He grinned at the older male.

"Sweet!" Dak cheered.

"You are so odd," Jett chuckled shaking his head.

"Thanks," Dak said with a grin as he grabbed a slice of his pizza.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett yawned as another movie came to an end. There was a few minutes left. They had started a horror movie marathon. It had been Dak's idea and everyone voted. Heath had been outvoted by everyone.

Jett glanced around at the others. Most of the group was sleeping. Heath and Lucy were passed out on the couch. James was at the other end of the couch on his phone. Carlos was sitting below James on his phone as well. They were no doubt texting each other about the movie. Kendall and Logan were huddled together on the love seat, Kendall comforting Logan during the jump scares and promising to protect him from any axe murders as always. Dak was beside Jett watching the movie interestedly.

Jett couldn't help but think how cute he was. He had given up pushing these thoughts away. The harder he tried to deny his attraction to the younger boy, the more he realized how much he cared for Dak. He wanted nothing more than to be like Dak and not care about what everyone else thought. He wished he could be open about his feelings. Society didn't work like that though. People had opinions and Jett didn't want people to label him.

"There's a sequel, right?" Dak asked once the movie ended.

"Dak it's almost midnight," Logan groaned tiredly.

"Go to bed then, I wanna know what happens next," Dak said jumping up and running over to the movie pile.

Lucy and Heath stirred. They both quickly said their good nights and took off to their rooms. James and Carlos took off as well.

"I'm going to bed," Logan said standing up and stretching. Kendall agreed and the two bolted from the room.

"That means upstairs Kendall!" Jett called after his brother.

"I wouldn't worry about those two, their awkward little ducks and haven't even had their first kiss," Dak said as he put the next movie in. He quickly settled back onto the couch with Jett. He looked up at the older male with a smile. "You don't have to stay up with me," he said.

"I don't mind, besides I have to sleep on the couch anyways," Jett shrugged.

"Oh! I can watch this another time," Dak said quickly.

"It's ok, I like this movie and I'm not tired yet," Jett replied with a shrug.

Dak smiled and started the movie. Jett watched him for a moment. Jett wasn't sure when things had changed. Dak was no longer a kid. He was...there was something different about him, that was for sure.

Jett turned his attention to the movie on the screen, about the zombie apocalypse. Dak was watching it intently already. Zombie movies were his favorite movies. It was something They had both bonded over, Jett being the reason Dak was so obsessed with them in the first place.

"Oh my god, they are not really gonna split up are they?" Dak asked shocked. "Someone's gonna die!"

"Just watch," Jett laughed.

Dak turned his attention back to the movie. The two fell silent once more. Dak sat back his eyes barely leaving the screen. His running commentary never failed to amuse either. From his death predictions, to who was gonna bang, to how unrealistic a situation was. Once the movie ended Dak was on a roll.

"I mean seriously, there is no way that would've worked in real life," Dak said shaking his head. "Besides a cure would never work like that. It would take a long time to spread through the air."

"Dak it's a movie," Jett laughed giving the younger teen a playful shove.

"I know, but still...they had me until the last twenty minutes," Dak said shaking his head.

"You're just mad that Reese died, with no way of coming back," Jett replied.

"Well he was a main character from the very first movie! To kill him in the third movie like that! Within the last twenty minutes! I am not happy at all," Dak raged.

"I know, neither was I, but hey it happens," Jett said.

"Poor Reese too, eaten by a horde in seconds," Dak lamented. He fell onto Jett dramatically. He looked up at Jett. "If I ever get bit by a zombie, promise to just shoot me and put me out of my misery," he requested softly.

"Nah, with your luck you'd be immune like Todd," Jett replied with a chuckle.

"True, I'm awesome like that," Dak said cockily. He looked up at Jett with a smile. Jett smiled down at him.

It was nice to have some time to themselves. They hardly ever had time alone anymore. Jett lived so far away, and had been avoiding Dak ever since that confrontation in the attic when he helped him move.

"What?" Dak asked sitting up finally. He leaned back from Jett, giving him a confused look. "You're looking at me weird again," he accused the older man.

"I guess I just never realized how much I missed your company," Jett replied with a shrug. He looked away from Dak trying to fight the blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have moved so far away," Dak replied.

"Yeah maybe, but it's not that far," Jett chuckled.

"I missed this too," Dak admitted looking down at his lap. "Before things got awkward," he said slowly.

"Dak-" Jett started.

Dak quickly jumped up. He gave a fake yawn. "Wow look at the time, it's late I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He took off from the room.

Jett sat there a moment staring at the place Dak had been. He fell back into the couch with a sigh. This kid was gonna be the death of him.

He got a blanket and pillow from the hall closet. He made his bed on the couch. He laid down and sighed as he looked out the window.

His mind was racing. Things had been normal for a little bit, then Dak had to go and make things awkward again. Jett wished that they could go back to the way things had been before Dak had kissed him. Things would be simpler, and Jett wouldn't find himself attracted to a sixteen year old.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall laughed as watched Logan and Dak argue over what to get for Myra. The trio was currently at the mall searching for Christmas presents. James and Carlos had taken off on their own. James had been rambling about finding the perfect gift for Camille.

"Will you two just pick something," Kendall chuckled. They were being ridiculous.

"Sorry, but Joanna is trusting us to find Myra the perfect outfit," Dak said as he continued to browse.

"I know, but we've looked at like ten different outfits. Just pick one, I'm starving," Kendall groaned.

"It's got to be perfect Ken, this is Myra's first Christmas," Logan said walking up to his boyfriend.

Kendall just sighed and started helping. The quicker they did this, the sooner they could eat. Eventually Kendall found a cute Santa dress. Dak and Logan declared it the perfect outfit and even bought little black buckle shoes.

Deeming they trip a success, they texted James and Carlos and told them to meet them at the food court. The three were sitting down eating when the other two joined them.

"So let's see, is it adorable?" James asked.

Dak proceeded to show them the outfit they had picked out, getting their approval as well.

"So what did you get for Camille?" Logan asked.

"A necklace," James said reaching in a bag and pulling out a small box. He showed the guys a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket.

"Nice," Kendall said.

"She'll love it," Logan agreed.

"So you two are gonna make it official then?" Dak asked.

"Oh I hope so," James replied with a grin.

"She'll say yes," Carlos assured James. "He's been freaking out all morning," he explained to the other three.

"It'll be fine James, just be yourself, she already likes you for some reason," Kendall teased.

"Because I'm amazing," James said cockily.

"Sure," Kendall replied with a chuckle.

The guys continued to eat as they discussed their love lives, or lack thereof. Carlos had been unlucky in the love department. He had asked a few girls out and gone on a few dates, but none of them really worked out.

"Come on Carlos, Becky seemed like a good one," Dak said.

"Then you go on a date with her, you'll see," Carlos replied.

"Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend," Dak said quickly, "I think." He added.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it to me," Kendall commented dryly.

"Well, he's different when you guys aren't around. I think he's just shy about PDA, something Jamie here could learn," Dak said shooting James a look.

"Hey, it's not like we have our tongues down each other's throats," James said his cheeks red causing the others to laugh.

"He's really sweet, it's just...you don't see that side of him, cause you don't wanna," Dak said looking at Kendall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you haven't really given him a chance," Dak said slowly. Kendall turned to Logan confused. James and Carlos watched with interest, while Logan sighed knowing the coming argument. "What? You have been against Landon ever since we started dating, maybe if you were a bit nicer, he'd be nicer to you too."

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, I'm not the only one who sees it," Dak said quickly.

"I'm sorry, there is just something off about him," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Oh my god, you don't even know him. It's kind of hard to get to know someone when you're constantly being a jerk," Dak said glaring at Kendall.

"Guys can we not do this here?" Logan asked cutting in. He glanced around nervously. He didn't want to make a scene.

"He started it," Kendall said pointing at Dak.

"Real mature," Dak said rolling his eyes. He sat back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Guys this is ridiculous, can we just drop this?" Logan asked looking between the two. "Can we just agree to disagree?"

"I just don't get it," Dak said shaking his head. "He's a jerk and treats Landon like crap. He doesn't even know Landon, he refuses to get to know him at all, and all because he has a bad feeling about him."

"Dak enough, let's not do this here," Logan said quickly cutting off Kendall's reply.

The guys fell into an awkward silence as they ate. The tension was thick. It was no secret that Kendall didn't like Landon. Dak and Kendall had been arguing for weeks now, it was nothing new.

Logan tried to start a conversation but it died out quickly. The guys decided to call it a day and head back to Jett's house. Once they arrived they saw Lucy lounging on the couch watching a movie. She greeted them wth a smile.

"How did your search go? Did you find something cute for Myra?" She asked.

"Yeah, check it out," Dak said snatching a bag from Logan. He pulled out the Santa dress they had found causing Lucy to coo at how cute it was. "Joanna knew what she was doing when she put me in charge," he said cockily.

"She asked us both," Logan said shoving his brother lightly.

"Yeah but I'm the one she really wanted to ask, you were there so she included you. I was obviously put in charge," Dak said puffing his chest out. "We both know I'm her favorite."

"Ha, don't make me laugh," Logan said shaking his head.

"Sorry Logan, someone had to tell you, I mean we all know how awesome I am," Dak replied.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall followed Logan through light tunnel. They had decided to go to Bentelyville together. It was a Christmas light show that was awesome. The crowd was huge, but Kendall didn't mind he had Logan with him. The others were around somewhere having fun and goofing off.

"This is fun," Logan said as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, it nice to get some alone time for once," Kendall replied taking Logan's hand.

Logan glanced over at the blonde with a small smile. They fell silent was they walked along the path, looking at the lifts and trying to avoid being hit by kids.

Eventually the two stopped by the big castle back drop. Kendall leaned against a railing looking over at Logan with a smile. Kendall felt so content right now. Everything wth Logan just felt right. They hadn't been dating for long, but Kendall felt himself falling so hard for the nerdy boy. He could see a real future with him, and that scared the blonde a little, but at the same time excited him. He didn't want anyone else to spend his life with.

Logan looked over at him and arched a brow.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Kendall replied.

"You've got a weird look on your face," Logan said slowly.

"It's just...I..." Kendall trailed off. Was it ok to say those words? They hadn't even shared their first kiss yet.

"You what?" Logan asked slowly.

"I love you," Kendall said slowly his cheeks heating up.

"I love you too," Logan said leaning over and sealing their lips together in their first kiss. He grinned as he leaned back.

"Aw, you two are so adorable!"

The couple turned and saw Dak and Jett standing a few feet away from them. Dak was leaning on Jett.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Jett chuckled.

"Way to ruin a moment Dak," Logan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Go away," Kendall said glaring at them.

"We've been tasked with finding you two, the others are cold and wanna go," Dak explained.

"Let's go then," Kendall said.

Dak and Jett left giggling like idiots. Kendall and Logan followed behind them a ways. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand once more.

"I meant it," he said softly.

"Me too," Logan replied with a crooked grin.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett tried to stifle a yawn as he looked to the clock once more. He had gotten a job at the book store in the mall. He didn't mind it too much. It paid good, the hours were flexible with his classes, the costumers weren't too bad. Most days Jett like working. Today was the exception. It was his last work day for the week. he was just eager to get home and relax. He didn't have to come back to work after Christmas.

"So this is where you work."

Jett looked up and saw Dak standing before him with a grin. Jett just rolled his eyes. "What do you want Dak?"

"Nothing, Kendall just sent me here to pick up something for him," Dak said holding up a bag. "Logan's Christmas present. He's so paranoid."

"He just wants it to be a surprise," Jett replied.

"Wait? You're defending him and I'm the one ragging on him?" Dak asked shocked.

"I know, what has the world come to?" Jett asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it's still hard to believe that you an Kendall get along now," Dak said, "sorry if I'm being harsh but he's being a jerk to me."

"What's wrong?" Jett asked.

"Do you got time? When do you get done?" Dak asked.

Jett checked the time. "About an hour."

"Meet me in the food court, we can talk more then," Dak replied.

"Fine," Jett replied.

Dak made a hasty exit. Jett watched the teen go. He was confused. Dak had been acting so strange lately. Maybe he would get some answers as to why.

The last hour couldn't go by quick enough. As soon as he could click out Jett was gone. He stuffed his work shirt into his bag and changed. He was off to the food court.

Once there he scanned the large area for Dak. He didn't see the teen anywhere. He pulled his phone out to text him.

"Looking for someone?"

Jett whirled around and saw Dak standing behind him with a big grin on his face.

"You're such a weirdo," Jett said shaking his head.

"Hungry? Want pizza or something?" Dak asked taking off.

Jett followed him silently. He knew Dak was stalling. He's give him a little time. Dak got them some pizza and they took their seats at a table. Dak started eating. He was avoiding looking at Jett.

"You wanted to talk, you're not talking. This is weird cause you never stop talking," Jett said slowly as he watched Dak.

"It's complicated," Dak said setting his slice of pizza down.

"Well I've got time," Jett said.

"Kendall is being a jerk, and I don't know how to tell him he's right," Dak sighed.

"What?" Jett asked confused.

Dak pulled his phone out and unlocked it. He passed it over to Jett.

"Camille sent me that about ten minutes ago," Dak said.

On the screen was a picture of a guy sitting on a bench with his arm around some girl. They were leaning in close together and smiling at one another oblivious to the world around them.

"That's Landon, he was my boyfriend that Kendall didn't like, he had a bad feeling about him and I didn't listen, there's more pictures too. Of them kissing and shit," Dak said lowly looking at the table.

"Dak," Jett said reaching across the table.

Dak sat up straight and shook his head, "It wasn't serious, I mean I kind to f expected he wasn't that into me. I mean seeing that didn't really hurt me," he said snatching his phone back.

"Still, it's never good when you find out stuff like that, I'm sorry," Jett replied. "You've broken up with him right?"

"Not yet, I'd rather do it in person, I wanna tell him to his face what a scumbag he is," Dak replied.

Jett just chuckled and shook his head. "Come on let's go, we're having a party tonight remember?"

"Yass! Let's get shwasted! I don't wanna remember his name much less my own," Dak replied jumping up.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you are so ADHD sometimes," Jett asked standing up as well.

"Everybody but my doctor," Dak replied with a grin.

"Did you drive?" Jett asked.

"Nah, I took an uber, they have candy!" Dak replied.

"Come on loser, I'll give you a ride," Jett chuckled.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak laughed as he listened to Lucy and Jett tell a story about their first frat party together. It had been a disaster.

The group was sitting around the living room drinking. Everyone was a bit tipsy. They were all laughing and having fun. Suddenly Lucy declared that they should play a game.

"I think I've got the perfect game," Lucy said quickly getting everyone's attention. "Never have I ever."

"Yass!" Dak cheered.

"You know the rules say something you've never done and anyone who's done it has to drink," Lucy said quickly.

"Ok Luce, start us off," Jett said sitting back in his seat.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test," Lucy said.

Heath and James both drank to that. They both laughed afterwards. The game continued on in a similar fashion. As they got progressively drunk the questions turned more adult.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex," Carlos said with a grin.

Dak glared at the Latino as he took a drink, along with Kendall, Logan, Heath, Lucy, and James.

"James?" Health asked shocked, looking at his younger brother.

"What?" James asked smiling at his brother.

"I think we need an explanation from the self proclaimed ladies man," Kendall replied.

"I was curious," James said shrugging. "It was a one time thing."

"He's not a bad kisser either," Dak added causing the others to look at him. James just rolled his eyes.

"You two?" Heath asked looking between the two.

"We were a bit tipsy and I wanted to know if kissing guys was the same," James shrugged.

"Who haven't you kissed in this room?" Kendall asked looking at Dak.

"That's not the game were playing," Dak said shaking his head.

"On then let me rephrase," Logan said quickly, "never have I ever kissed or been kissed by Dak."

"Well of course you haven't, were brothers that would be weird," Dak replied.

He watched as Kendall, James, Lucy, and Jett all took a drink. Everyone looked around waiting for some explanations.

"Kendall?" Logan asked looking at his boyfriend curiously.

"Aw Loges, he's your boyfriend, but he's my bitch," Dak replied jumping into the blondes lap and planting a big kiss on his cheek. Kendall just shoved the brunette off. "See?"

"Shut up," Kendall said shaking his head. "We were young and curious. It's no big deal. Doesn't even count." He held a hand out to Dak and helped him up. Dak took his seat between Kendall and Jett again.

"And we all know Jett's my other bitch," Dak said turning towards the older male.

"You're tripping," Jett said turning to younger male as Dak leaned into plant a kiss on his cheek. As Jett turned their lips met accidentally. Jett pushed the younger male back. "Knock it off."

"You weren't supposed to turn," Dak said laughing. Jett just glared at him.

"Ok we all know you used to have the biggest crush on Jett, I'm more intrigued about this thing you had with Lucy," Logan said quickly looking to Lucy curiously.

"As you just saw he's big on kissing people when they don't want it," Lucy replied with a shrug. "Total accident."

"Oh whatever, you know you love me," Dak said waving a hand at her.

"Moving on, who's turn is it?" Carlos asked.

The game progressed a few more rounds of our regains questions and even stranger explanations.

"Never have I ever been cheated on," Kendall said.

Heath, Lucy, and Dak all drank to that one. The guys all looked at Dak shocked.

"What can I say, you were right about Landon," Dak said looking to Kendall. He pulled his phone out to show the guys the pictures that Camille had sent him.

"Dak I'm sorry," Kendall said, "I was a jerk about the way I went about it, but I knew he was bad news."

"I know," Dak said.

"You broke up with him right?" James asked.

"Not yet," Dak said slowly.

"Call him," Kendall said.

"And tell him it's over," Logan said.

"And that he's a loser," Carlos added.

"I agree, he's an idiot," James said. He snatched Dak's phone and found Landond number and pressed call. He quickly shoved the phone into Dak's hands.

Dak jumped up and pressed his phone to his ear. He listened as it rang four times before it went to voicemail.

"That bitch sent me to voicemail," Dak said his jaw clenching angrily. He paced the room as he left a message for Landon. "Hey I was just calling to check in and tell you that Camille sent me some rather interesting pictures of you and that blonde bimbo you've been hooking up with behind my back. I just wanted to let you know that she can have you cause I don't want it anymore. You're a two faced liar and I hope she give you everything you deserve, and crabs." He hung up ad turned back to the others that were watching him. He smiled, "that felt awesome."

"About time, too," Kendall said grinning. He jumped up and hugged Dak. "He was an idiot and you deserve better."

"Way better," Logan said.

"I deserve the world," Dak said glancing over at Jett for a second. He grinned as he turned back to Kendall. "You were right, next time I'll listen to you."

The night carried on with a little less drama. Soon people started to filter out of the room and head to bed. Soon just Dak and Jett were left alone again.

Dak was sitting on the window bench, looking out at the night sky. He couldn't help but think about Landon. He had been more hurt than he liked to admit. It wasn't love or anything, but it still hurt to have someone cheat on you. It made him feel like he wasn't enough, or that he didn't matter. Couldn't Landon have just told him things weren't working out?

"Are you ok?"

Dak looked over at Jett shocked, he had forgotten he was there.

"I'm fine," Dak replied turning back to the window. He looked at the moon through the slightly frosted glass.

He couldn't get Landon out of his head. It wasn't that he had been in love, far from it actually. It just bothered him that Landon couldn't tell him that he wanted to see other people.

"Are you sure? Finding out you've been cheated on sucks," Jett said slowly making himself known once more.

"I've seen it coming, I mean I was just in denial," Dak said shaking his head. He returned his gaze to Jett. "Besides like I said, it wasn't really love. I'm just upset that he felt he had to do that. He couldn't just break up with me? I mean seriously! He asked me out and when I wouldn't put out he got mad."

"Dak-"

Dak jumped up and moved our to the couch. He plopped down beside Jett as he continued his rant. "I mean seriously! Do I just attract jerks! Is there some beacon I have that just attracts guys that only want sex!?"

"Yes Dak, unfortunately you do have something that attracts jerk, your extremely good looking Dak. Everyone is gonna throw themselves at you. You don't have to throw yourself at everyone who asks," Jett said.

"You think I'm good looking?" Dak asked a smile spreading across his lips.

"Dak, I'm trying to be serious here," Jett said his cheeks heating up.

"Me too," Dak said leaning in closer to Jett. "I think you're smoking hot. Now what do I gotta do to get you to kiss me again?"

"Dak-" Jett started.

Dak took matters into his own hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Jett's in a sloppy kiss. Jett kissed back for a second before he remember this was Dak. He was drunk, and only in high school. Jett pushed the teen back shaking his head.

"Dak, you're drunk," he said.

"So," Dak said leaning back in towards Jett.

Jett held a hand out and stopped him. "It's not right. I'm not gonna take advantage of you."

"It's not taking advantage if its what I want," Dak said.

"Dak no, you wouldn't be doing this if you were sober," Jett replied.

"But Jett-" Dak started.

"Go to bed Dak, you're drunk. We can talk in the morning," Jett said pushing the teen up.

Dak didn't argue. He knew it was useless, Jett would never budge. He knew when to push it and when it wouldn't work.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall smiled as he watched Logan move about his temporary room getting ready for bed. They had mad their exit from the party awhile ago. They had snuck off to Logan's room, and fooled around a bit, as much as Logan would allow. Kendall wouldn't push him to do anything he wasn't ready for.

"Why are you still here? They're gonna think we did something," Logan said as he crawled into bed.

"So, let them," Kendall replied as he pulled the brunette close.

The two lapsed into silence. Kendall couldn't believe that he and Logan had come this far in their relationship. Sure, they did a few things that differed from the norm, but he was happy with the way things were going.

"Are we weird?" Logan asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"It's just...we don't do things like normal people, we've been dating for a while now and only just had our first kiss the other day, after we said I love you," Logan said slowly.

"We're not weird. We're normal and everyone else is weird," Kendall declared, "we do things our own way, not anyone else's. We're happy and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess," Logan replied with a smile.

"Is what you said earlier about Dak true?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"About Dak having a crush on Jett," Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Oh boy, Dak was right, you really can be oblivious at times," Logan laughed.

"Sue me, I just...I thought he did once but I asked him and he said no, well I don't think he knew what I meant by it," Kendall said slowly.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that yet. It was weird knowing that Dak had a crush on Jett.

"So..." Logan trailed off slowly trying to change the subject.

"What?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"What did you get me for Christmas," Logan asked with a grin.

"You'll have to wait and see," Kendall replied with a grin of his own. It was killing Logan not to know what he was getting.

"Please, I'll act surprised," Logan pleaded.

"Nah," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Come on, you tell me every year," Logan said.

"We weren't dating then," Kendall replied.

Logan huffed and scooted away from the blonde. Kendall sighed as he missed the warmth the nerdy boy had given. He pulled him back towards him. Kendall planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Kendall aid softy. "Now go to sleep."

"Fine," Logan sighed. He glanced up at the blonde and quickly stole a kiss before snuggling into the blonde's neck.

Kendall sighed happily. He could definitely get used to this.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak groaned as he dragged himself into the kitchen. Everyone was up already eating breakfast. Everyone was silent as they are. Dak made a beeline for the coffee pot. He made himself a cup being sure to dump a bunch of sugar and cream in as well.

"When are we leaving," Dak asked.

"About an hour," Kendall replied.

Dak just nodded his head as he sipped his coffee. He made himself some toast since he wasn't feeling too hungry. Eventually the guys left to get their stuff ready.

Dak sat down at the table across from Jett. He had avoided looking at Dak all this time. Lucy was buried in her phone not paying any mind to the two. Dak nudged Jett with his foot. Jett looked up at him with a brow arched. He pointed towards the door. He stood and left the kitchen hoping Jett would follow. He grabbed his jacket and walked out onto the front porch. He didn't have to wait long as Jett joined him.

"What do you want Dak?" Jett asked.

"You said we could talk," Dak replied, "about last night," he clarified.

"Dak," Jett sighed.

"Jett I want you whether I'm drunk or sober," Dak admitted.

"Dak no," Jett said shaking his head. "This crush of yours is getting out of hand. I should've shut it down a long time ago, but I guess j just hoped it would go away."

"Why? You said it last night, you said you think I'm good looking, I know you care about me. Other wise you never would have stopped me last night," Dak said.

"It's a little more complicated than that Dak," Jett sighed.

"Whatever, it's your loss," Dak replied coolly.

"Ok you're right, I do like you, like a lot," Jett sighed, "it's just...what would people say? There goes Jett that creep whose dating a high schooler."

"Let 'em talk, I don't care," Dak said moving closer to Jett.

"You are going to be the death of me, you know that right?" Jett asked.

"But what a way to go," Dak said taking a step closer and pulling Jett into a kiss.

Once they parted Jett sighed. "We're not dating."

"So, we're figuring things out," Dak shrugged with a smile. "Who needs labels anyways?"

"You're impossible you know that right?" Jett asked.

"I know what I want and I'm taking it," Dak replied.

"Let's go inside, it's cold out here and we gotta get ready to go," Jett said.

The two entered the house and saw everyone was almost ready to go. Kendall groaned.

"What were you two doing? We gotta go," He said.

"Relax, I'll catch a ride wth Jett. You an Logan can go. Beside I don't wanna sit there and listen to your country music anyways," Dak said, "at least with Jett I know the music will be good."

"Whatever, let's go," Kendall said to Logan. He grabbed his bag and took off out the door. Logan followed after him giving Dak a quizzical look.

"Alright baby brother let's go, Luce and I'll be behind you guys," Heath said nudging James. "Give Carlos your phone."

"One fender bender and suddenly I have a problem," James groaned as he fished his phone out and handed it to the Latino.

"Hey be happy I'm not taking it," Heath said giving James a shove.

The four exited the house, Dak didn't miss the look Lucy was icing Jett. He didn't miss the shrug Jett gave her either. Dak grinned as he turned to Jett, his grin growing.

"No we are not making out," Jett said quickly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, I was gonna ask

You if you wanted to help me pack," Dak said smiling hopefully at the older male.

"Leave it to you to wait until last minute Zevon," Jett sighed.

"Well Stetson, when you're up late trying to will-" Dak started.

"Don't finish that sentence," Jett warned him.

"Please help me," Dak said. Jett just sighed and headed down the hall to the stairway. Dak ran after him.

They both quickly gathered Dak's things and shoved them into his bag. Dak had to admire that Jett was just like him in the way he packed. He didn't bother folding things, he just shoved. Kendall and Logan would be horrified and make him repack it all.

"What?" Jett asked.

"Nothing, it's just if Kendall or Logan were here they'd make me pack properly," Dak said as he sat down on Jett's bed. He patted the bed beside him.

"We have to get going," Jett said shaking his head.

"Come on, you need to not be so uptight, didn't we just agree that we are figuring things out?" Dak asked smirking, "part of figuring things out it trying new things, like making out with not your boyfriend."

"Stop it," Jett said.

"But Jett," Dak whined.

"No buts," Jett cut him off.

"I like your butt," Dak replied winking at the older male.

"Enough, I'm serious we are not dating," Jett said.

"Yeah, but you can't resist me," Dak replied with a smirk. "Come on, you know you want all this."

"You're sixteen," Jett said shaking his head.

"And you're twenty one, thanks for clearing that up," Dak said snarkily.

"We can do this, but I'm not holding you to this. You are free to date anyone you want back home," Jett said crossing his arms over his chest.

"As are you, but I know it'll never last, because once you've had a taste of Dak you never go back," Dak replied with a wink.

"Knock it off, I'm serious," Jett replied with a small smile. "Let's go."

Dak jumped up and walked over to Jett. "Fine, we can go." He moved past Jett and grabbed his bag.

Jett caught his arm. Dak froze looking at him curiously. "I'm going to hell."

"As long as you drag me down with you," Dak quipped with a wink.

"You've got a special spot reserved right next to me," Jett said. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dak's silencing the teens witty comeback.

 **So there you go another chapter done. Dak and Jett aren't dating, but Jett's not fighting his feelings too much anymore. Will this come back to bite them in the butt? Kendall and Logan seem to be in pure bliss, will it last? Will Kendall find out about Dak and Jett? How will he react?**

 **So yeah. Sorry for the wait. I've been very busy with work and my sisters wedding. I've also had a little trouble with this chapter, but I think it turned out good. Let me know what you think.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


	15. Figuring it Out

**Chapter 15: Figuring it Out**

Dak ran into the Knights house without bothering to knock. He didn't have to. They expected him to come over whenever. He was practically family.

He was on a mission. Kendall had taken his sketch book and was refusing to return it. He claimed to have no idea what Dak was talking about. There was no way Kendall could see what was in that sketch book. He needed his sketchbook back. Not only did it have his art class assignments, it had other stuff. Stuff that Kendall could not look at.

"Kendall's not here," Katie said, exiting the living room.

"I know, I sent Logan to distract him," Dak said, "your jerk of a brother stole something of mine and I intend to get it back."

"What did he steal?" Katie asked.

"He took my sketch book and he won't return it. I've got my assignments in there and I need them back," Dak said as he made his way up the stairs. He raced to Kendall's bedroom. He entered the room and started his search.

"Are you lost?" Dak whirled around and saw Jett standing in the doorway.

"Your asshole brother stole my sketch book and won't tell me what he did with it," Dak hollered as he returned to his task at hand.

"What's so important about your sketch book?" Jett asked.

"I've got sketches in there that I don't want him seeing. I don't want anyone seeing for that matter," Dak said as he found Kendall's backpack. He opened it and started rifling through it.

"Like that sketch you drew of me," Jett said, "topless."

Dak looked up at Jett. He finally noticed the book in his hands. His face flushed and he looked at the ground.

"So I left it at your place over weekend didn't I?" Dak mumbled.

"Yes you did," Jett chuckled.

"That wasn't meant for anyone to see but me," Dak said running over and snatching the sketchbook.

"You're an amazing artist Dak, you're attention to detail is amazing," Jett praised him.

"Thanks," Dak said his face flushing. "So what else did you look at?" He asked.

"You're secret obsession with Jared Munroe from Inside Joke is safe with me," Jett promised.

"Dude he's freaking gorgeous," Dak said defensively.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jett said.

"I gotta text Kendall first and apologize for trashing his room," Dak said as he pulled his phone out. He sent Kendall a text apologizing and telling him that his sketchbook had been recovered from elsewhere. He looked to Jett with a smile. "Where to?"

"Dunno, not much we can do around here that won't get people gossiping," Jett replied. He turned and left with Dak following behind them. Katie was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Katie, we're gonna go get ice cream, want some?" Jett asked.

"Duh," Katie replied following after them.

The three headed to the candy shop. Jett bought them all ice cream and they headed to the park for a walk. Katie was filling Jett in on what she was doing in school and who her friends were now.

"What happened to that Cassie girl you always hung out with?" Jett asked.

"She's in a different class this year, so suddenly she's too good for us," Katie said waving her hand.

"Well you're in middle school now, things are gonna change," Jett said, "if she's gonna be like that she's wasn't a good friend to start with."

"Listen to him Katie he's smart. He told me that both guys I've kind of dated where jerks," Dak said, "Oh did I tell you by the way that Landon drunk dialed me for a booty call?" He asked smacking Jett's arm.

"Oh really?" Jett asked.

"What's a booty call?" Katie asked, her naivety showing.

"Oh, well sometimes all people want from some people is sex. A booty call is when you call someone asking for sex," Dak explained.

"Oh my god, mom is gonna be so mad at me. She's gonna think I'm corrupting her," Jett said glaring at Dak.

"Well she's gotta learn sooner or later," Dak shrugged. "By the way Katie, never answer a booty call, you're better than that," He added.

"Got it," Katie said nodding her head.

The three finished their ice cream and made their way back to Jett's car. Jett dropped Katie off at home, and started driving Dak home.

"So," Dak said slowly.

"What?" Jett asked curiously.

"This weekend was fun," Dak said smiling.

"Dak-" Jett started.

"I was talking about the concert Jackass, but we had fun after the show too," he replied, "we should definitely do that again."

"Maybe another time," Jett replied, as he pulled into the Zevon's driveway. "Here you are."

"Thanks for the ride Jett," Dak said leaning over and kissing the older male. He grinned as they parted. "You know, could always come in."

"As fun as that sounds, I've got an early class tomorrow, and a paper to write. Besides your dad and Joanna are home," Jett replied.

"Boo, you're no fun," Dak teased. "Fine go be an adult. I'll be here all by my lonesome."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself Zevon," Jett quipped with a smirk.

"Oh you know I will, and you know who'll be the star of my fantasy," Dak replied with a wink.

"Jared Munroe?" Jett asked.

"Ha, well him too, but you'll always be the leading man in my heart," Dak replied.

"You're so sweet," Jett replied.

"Well have fun with your paper, I know ill have fun by myself," Dak replied with a wink as he opened his car door. He didn't give Jett a chance to speak as he ran up to the house waving behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder at Jett he could see him smiling as he watched Dak go. Dak walked inside the house. He was greeted with the sight of Zeke and Myra coming down the stairs. Dak grinned as he greeted his sister. A knock at the door caught his attention.

"I'll get it," he told Zeke. He answered the door as Zeke walked into the living room. Jett was standing on the other side smiling at the younger male. "Change your mind?" He asked a with a grin.

"No, you forgot something," Jett said holding up Dak's sketchbook.

"Oops," Dak replied with a sheepish smile.

"For someone who doesn't want people seeing his sketchbook, you sure leave it everywhere," Jett replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Dak said blushing, taking the sketchbook.

"I'll probably be again visiting next weekend," Jett replied casually, "if you're free maybe we could hang out."

"I'm always free, I hang out with the same four losers and we never do anything," Dak laughed.

"Alright then, see you then," Jett replied with a smile.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall tapped his foot impatiently, as he waited for Dak and Logan to show up. They were supposed to be going to see the new zombie movie together, but they wouldn't if they didn't show up. He glanced at his phone again and saw no messages. He was started to get annoyed.

"Dude their still not here?" James asked as he walked over to the blonde from the concession stand.

"Leave it to Dak to make them late," Catlos replied walking up to them as well with a smoothie in hand.

"Hey guys," Logan said dashing up to the three. "Sorry I'm late, I was waiting for Dak but he bailed on me last second."

"What?" Kendall asked as his phone vibrated in his hand. He checked and saw a text from Dak, telling him that he would not be joining them.

"What's his excuse this time?" Carlos asked.

"No clue, just said he had something to do," Logan shrugged.

"Great, let's just go and hope there are still good seats," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him along. They bought their tickets and snacks and headed into the theater.

They found some ok seats in the middle row at the back. They sat down as the previews started.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yeah why," Kendall asked knowing full well what Logan was talking about.

"You seem upset, is this about Dak ditching us again?" Logan whispered.

"He ditched us less when he had a boyfriend," Kendall replied.

"I don't know what's up with him. He's been acting really strange lately," Logan said shaking his head.

"Let's just watch this movie and we can tell Dak how awesome it was later," Kendall said.

"Or you can tell me now," Dak said sliding into the seat next to Kendall.

"I thought you were too busy," Kendall said.

"I was and then I wasn't," Dak said shrugging as he stole some of the blondes popcorn. "Movie hasn't started right?"

"It's about to, now hush," Carlos scolded the two.

"Where were you?" Kendall whispered.

"Home, with plans that fell through so I thought I'd come and watch the movie with you guys," Dak shrugged.

"Dak Zevon, one more peep and I'll kick you out myself," James threatened.

"Peep."

"He's sorry, we will stop," Kendall said holding a hand up to James and Dak. He looked between the two.

They fell silent. Kendall couldn't help but wonder what Dak had been up to lately. He had been blowing them off all the time lately. He never said what he was doing, just that he was busy or had plans. Kendall was worried for his friend. He had never seen Dak act like this before. He was worried that something was wrong.

Kendall felt an elbow nudge him. He glanced over at Logan who looked towards the movie, silently telling him to watch and stop thinking for awhile.

An hour an a half later and several dozen zombie kills later, the five exited the theater talking about the movie. They were all excited, until James turned to Dak.

"So glad you could grace us with your presence tonight your majesty," James said bowing to Dak.

"What? You guys asked me last minute, I thought I had plans, but they fell through, I said I might come. I never gave a definite yes," Dak said defensively.

"You've been ditching us a lot lately," Carlos said, as they walked along the parking lot to their cars.

"Sorry, I've just had other plans! Can't I make plans with other people? Are you guys the only people I can hang out with?" Dak asked annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just odd, you never blew us off like this. Not even when you were with Landon," Kendall said.

"That's because Landon was an asshole," Dak replied.

"So what plans have you been making lately?" James asked.

"Just stuff," Dak shrugged.

"You're really not gonna tell us what you've been up to lately?" Kendall asked.

"Fine I was supposed to be going on a date tonight and it didn't work out. He flaked out last minute and I don't want to talk about it," Dak said as he raced to his dad's car. The guys quickly followed him.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't do that and leave us hanging," James said.

"I think we need more details than that," Carlos agreed.

"It's just a guy, we're not official yet but he blew me off because he had an English paper that he has to write which is due Monday apparently," Dak said.

"Someone who waits until last minute to do assignments, I think it's a match made in heaven," Kendall quipped.

"If I can get him to agree to be my boyfriend," Dak sighed.

"Still not gonna give us a name," James asked. Dak shook his head.

"He won't tell a soul," Logan said shaking his head.

"You knew?" Kendall asked.

"Not exactly, but I had an idea it was something like this," Logan said.

"Ok well I'm gonna head home, I'll see you there Loges," Dak said as he climbed into Zeke's car. He left leaving the other four alone.

"So who do you think he's seeing?" James asked.

"No clue," Kendall replied.

"I can't believe he kept a secret from us," Carlos said shaking his head, "Dak's like the biggest blabber mouth we know."

"I know, this is so weird," Kendall said slowly.

"I don't like that look," Logan said.

"What look?" Kendall asked innocently.

"You're planning something," Logan said eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously.

"Come on Loges, aren't you even the tiniest bit curious as to who Dak might be dating," James asked.

"When Dak's ready he will tell us," Logan said, "so leave him alone and let him figure things out. You heard him it's not serious yet, so give it time."

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett yawned as he entered the house. He had just finished a late shift at work, after a full day of classes. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, because he had to do it all over agin the next day.

He looked up as Lucy exited the living room. She grinned when she saw him. Jett didn't like that grin. It meant she was up to something.

"Go get changed, we're going out," Lucy said quickly.

"Luce I'm tired," Jett protested.

"Come on, you're always tired," Lucy replied.

"If he wants to be boring Luce, let him," Heath said as he exited the living room with Jackie right behind him.

"Guys don't do this, I've had classes all day and I had to work the late shift. I'm tired. All I wanna do is go to bed," Jett sighed.

"But Jett, we're going to Karaoke and Jess is already there. She wants you there," Lucy started.

"I am not going to meet another one of Jess' friends that would be perfect for me," Jett sighed.

"Come on Jett, you need to get out there. You haven't had a real boyfriend since high school," Lucy said.

"Yeah, you need to forget whats-his-face and move on," Heath said.

"Weren't you the one who told me that love wasn't real?" Jett asked.

"I was in a bad place then, stop being a grump and let's go have fun," Heath said.

"If not to get set up lets go get fucked up," Jackie said.

"Sorry, I've got an early class," Jett said shaking his head. He walked past the three towards his room. "You three have fun and send Jess me regards and sorry to whoever she invited out for me."

He waded up to his bedroom. He quickly stripped down to his underwear and fell onto his bed. He heard his phone buzz across the room. With a groan he crawled out of bed and retrieved his phone. It was probably Lucy trying one last time to get him to go out. He was a little surprised to see Dak's name on his screen. He couldn't help but smile as he read Dak's text.

 _I'm bored and I miss you._

It had been a couple weeks since Jett had seen Dak in person. They had been texting, but this was the first time Dak said he missed him. Against his better judgement he texted Dak back.

His phone started ringing seconds later. He waited a moment before answering. He wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon.

"What do you want dork?" Jett asked.

"To talk to you," Dak replied, "Logan is off with Kendall doing god knows what. Those two are like never apart anymore. They are so sickeningly cute it's disgusting. James and Camille are official now and I think Carlos and Steph might be dating and here I am all alone, my sort boyfriend lives like forever away from here and it's Friday night and I'm stuck watching Myra's babysitter."

"Who's baby sitting Myra and why are you watching them?" Jett asked confused.

"It's Katie, she wanted to do it so bad and dad and Joanna said I had to stay home and help. So far I've had to burp her cause she wouldn't for Katie. Other than that your sister is doing an amazing job," Dak said.

"Kids grow up so fast," Jett commented. Katie was only ten and wanting to babysit. He could hardly believe it. Then again Myra was adorable and he'd babysit her for a few hours if he could too.

"Yeah, enough about that, how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Dak groaned.

"Because you haven't. I've been busy with my classes and mid terms coming up, and not to mention work. Work sucks," Jett grumbled.

"So any idea what you wanna major in yet?" Dak asked changing the subject.

"I've been leaning towards medicine, like sports medicine," Jett replied.

"Really? What led to this?" Dak asked curiously.

"Well over the years I've always helped mom when you and Kendall got too rough playing your sports. I just...I wanna make a career out of it," Jett shrugged.

"Awesome, I knew you'd figure things out," Dak replied, "have you..."

"Still working on it," Jett replied knowing what Dak was gonna ask.

He couldn't fully commit to Dak knowing that they lived apart and that Dak was young and had other options. He didn't want Dak to settle for someone like him.

"Anyways, I was just thinking about you, wondering what you were doing," Dak replied his voice trailing off.

"Thinking about me huh?" Jett asked.

"Uh yeah, like I said before I kinda miss you," Dak replied softly. Jett didn't need to see the teen to know he was blushing.

"Aw Daky, I miss you too," Jett laughed.

"Shut up," Dak said quickly.

"I do though, it's kind of boring when you're not around," Jett admitted his cheeks heating up slightly.

"Yeah, so are you coming home for spring break or do you gotta work?" Dak asked.

"I gotta work a couple days, but I also have a few days off. Maybe I can come visit," Jett replied.

"Great, I can't wait," Dak said excitedly.

Jett chuckled at the teens eagerness. They continued to talk for another hour, about anything that came to mind. Jett's tiredness forgotten.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall laughed as he listened to James, Carlos, and Logan all argue about what game to buy. They were in the mall hanging out. Carlos had talked them into going to game stop, now they were in an argument about which game was better, Zombie Amusement Park, or the Sequel which took place and in a water park. Kendall was staying out of it. He didn't want to get involved.

"Should I have brought popcorn?"

Kendall glanced over at Dak who had just joined them. He smiled sheepishly at the blonde.

"Your plans fall through again?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't have plans, I had other things to take care of," Dak replied shrugging. "So what's the argument about?"

"That Zombie Amusement Park game," Kendall replied.

"Ah, can I just say that any zombie game is awesome," Dak said.

"Well duh, but where have you been? You never answer your phone, you have been ditching us every chance you get. Who is this guy you've been seeing," Kendall asked. The other three finally noticed Dak.

"Dude where have you been?" Carlos asked.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence your royal highness," James said bowing dramatically.

"Will you cut that out," Dak asked rolling his eyes.

"Well you're never around anymore. Too good for us now that you've got a boyfriend?" James asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Dak replied, "I tried and he won't budge. He doesn't want a label and I do so...it probably not gonna work. That's not even what I've been doing lately."

"What have you been doing then?" Carlos asked.

Dak sighed and walked out of the store. The other four shared a look and followed him.

"Dude what up?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not telling you cause you guys will just laugh," Dak said shaking his head.

"No we won't," James said.

"Yeah right, I know you morons and just never mind, forget I said anything," Dak said quickly.

"Just tell them Dak, they are gonna find out sooner or later," Logan said nudging his brother as they walked along.

"Ok fine," Dak said, "Ms. Collins entered a some of my artwork into this contest. If I win I'll get an award and it'll look good on college applications. And there is this other competition she thinks I should enter too. I've been working on a sculpture."

"That's what you've been doing?" James snorted. Him and Carlos laughed.

"See, you guys are jerks," Dak said shoving James.

"Sorry, You could tell us, you know," James replied.

"Yeah, dude you're like an amazing artist dude," Carlos said.

"College applications? We're juniors," Kendall said.

"The future isn't going to wait Kendall, it's better to get started on this stuff now," Dak said.

"He's right, we have to start thinking about where we wanna go to college," Logan said.

"UMD," Kendall shrugged. "It's not to far from home, Jett goes there he'll be able to help out, considering he might still be there."

"Rude," Dak said shocked.

"What? He still hasn't picked a major. He doesn't know what he wants to do yet," Kendall replied with a shrug.

"Whatever, Logan's right, we do have to think about our futures," Dak said shaking his head.

"We've got time, relax," Kendall said shaking his head.

"I agree with Kendall, we will figure it out," James replied.

"Why does everybody say that? We will figure it out, what if I've got things figured out and I know what I want," Dak asked

"Everything alright there Dak?" Kendall asked arching a brow at his friend.

Dak sighed, "Sorry, it's just...that guy I was seeing, every time I asked what we were he said we were figuring it out. He needed time, and not to rush things."

"I say forget him, if he can't make up his mind," James said.

"Sounds like a jerk to me," Kendall said.

"I agree, there is a bunch of fish in the sea," Carlos chimed in.

"Thanks guys," Dak said with a small smile. "Who's hungry? Wanna go to the food court?"

Him and Carlos took off at full speed. The other three lagged behind.

"Have you guys noticed something off about him?" James asked looking at Dak curiously.

"You mean besides the mood swings?" Kendall asked.

"He's been really off lately, I think whoever he's seeing is not good," James replied softly.

"I agree, he's been more secretive and he's locked in his bedroom all the time," Logan replied.

"You don't think-" Kendall started.

"Maybe, it does run in his family," Logan cut him off.

"Guys this is insane, he's not depressed, we would know, wouldn't we?" James asked glancing up at the hyperactive brunette.

"Not always, but let's keep an eye on him," Logan said looking at his brother worriedly.

"I think it's this mystery guy he's seeing. I don't like the effect he is having on Dak. He can't be good if Dak won't tell us who it even is," Kendall said slowly.

"You heard Dak, they are figuring things out. He will tell us when he's ready," Logan said.

"Come on slowpokes, we are hungry," Dak called back to the three. Him and Carlos took off again.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Dak exited the art room. He had stayed late after school working on his art project. He was walking down the hallway when he ran into Carlos.

"Los, what are you doing here?" Dak asked shocked.

"I was...I was talking with Ms. Wainwright about my essay," Carlos said, "she thinks I could do better and is giving me an extension."

"What essay? The one we wrote on The Great Gatsby?" Dak asked as they walked along.

"Yeah, she wants me to actually read the book and not mention Leo and how he deserves an Oscar," Carlos said.

"He got one for a different movie Los," Dak replied.

"I know, but Gatsby was a good movie," Carlos said.

"Read the boom Carlos," Dak laughed.

"What were you doing here so late?" Carlos asked.

"My art project. It's almost done," Dak said proudly.

"So what are you gonna do if you do good at this art show?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Well, it'll look good on my college applications, especially since I want to go to Duluth Institute of Fine Arts," Dak replied.

"Really? What for?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, I just know that I love art and maybe I'll become an art teacher or something," Dak shrugged.

"Cool," Carlos said.

"What about you? Know what you wanna do for college yet?" Dak asked. Carlos shrugged. "You'll figure it out. You could always follow Kendall to UMD and figure it out later."

"Yeah, it's probably what I'll do," Carlos replied.

The two exited the building together. Carlos asked for a ride, since he usually got a ride from James. Dak agreed the two headed to his car.

As they were driving, Dak's thoughts turned to Jett, and how he was lying to the guys about him. He knew Jett don't want him telling anyone, he had to tell someone.

"Can you keep a secret?" Dak asked.

"No, hi I'm Carlos have we met?" Carlos laughed.

"Seriously, there's something I've been dying to tell someone and I can't tell just anyone," Dak said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Ok you have to promise that this will stay between us," Dak said seriously.

"Of course," Carlos said.

"You know that guy I've been kind of seeing," Dak said slowly.

"Did you finally break him and make him agree to be your boyfriend?" Carlos asked quickly.

"Not exactly, but uh...its Jett." Dak said quickly.

"Jett? Like our Jett?" Carlos asked his jaw dropping.

"No the other Jett we know," Dak snapped sarcastically. "Yes it's Jett."

"Whoa, I can't say I'm that surprised," Carlos admitted.

"I'm not as secretive as I think I am right," Dak asked rolling his eyes. Logan had told him that forever ago.

"Dude I think we all knew about your crush on Jett," Carlos laughed.

"Everyone except for Kendall," Dak laughed.

"I think he's in denial," Carlos replied.

"Like deep in denial," Dak added shaking his head. "You don't know how hard it is keeping this a secret."

"I'll bet, you're usually the first to spill your guts," Carlos chuckled.

Dak arrived at the Garcia home. He parked and the car and turned to Carlos. As much of a relief that he felt at sharing his secret, he needed to know that Carlos was going to keep it.

"Carlos-"

"I won't say a word, like you've said you guys are figuring things out," Carlos cut him off. Dak smiled at him. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Los," He said with a smile.

Carlos left the vehicle. Dak sat there for a moment. A weight had lifted off his chest. Maybe having someone to talk to, other than Jett, would be a good thing. He just hoped that Carlos could keep his mouth shut.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Kendall smiled as he watched Logan. They were playing video games together. Dak was out of the house, and Joanna and Joanna had taken Myra to visit Jennifer and Kenneth. The two were just having fun completing campaigns in extreme.

Kendall had become distracted. He was watching Logan. He couldn't help it. Logan was a distraction to the blonde. He was so cute. Kendall just couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Logan seemed to take notice of this.

"Pay attention to the game loser," Logan said shoving the blondes face in the direction of the TV.

"Sorry," Kendall said looking back at the TV. He couldn't help but glance back at Logan.

"Stop it! Pay attention," Logan shouted. He shoved the blonde.

"I can't help it," Kendall said. He paused the game. He set his controller aside. He scooted closer to Logan. "We are here alone and all you wanna do is play video games?"

"I need to get this achievement," Logan said.

"It ain't gonna happen with just the two of us. We should just wait until Dak gets home and he can help," Kendall said waving a hand.

"But Kendall, I've been working so hard at perfecting this game. I've only get a few more to go," Logan whined.

"Yeah, and the game will be there later. I can think of something better to do," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's controller. He set it aside and leaned in closer.

"What did you have in mind?" Logan swallowed thickly. Kendall could see the nervousness and excitement in his boyfriend.

"It involves a lot less talking," Kendall said. He leaned in and kissed the nerdy boy before he could say anything else.

Logan smiled into the kiss. They parted, but kept their foreheads together. Kendall grinned at him.

"Better than video games right?" He asked wth a sly grin.

"Way better," Logan agreed.

Kendall just grinned, as he leaned in and sealed they lips together again. As time went on, he had gotten more and more comfortable being around Logan, knowing he wanted the same things he did. He had gotten bolder too. They were in a good place. Kendall couldn't be happier.

"What?" Logan asked as they parted. He gave Kendall a quizzical look. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Cause I'm happy," Kendall replied. Logan smiled at that.

"Are we gonna make out? Or can I go back to playing my game?" Logan asked.

Kendall chuckled and pushed the controllers aside. He pulled Logan to him, kissing him once more. This time with a little more passion that before. He knew they had limited time. They were going to make the most of it.

-Best Friend's Brother-

Jett smiled as he watched Dak. They were laying together in his bed. Dak had tried his hardest to seduce Jett. The furtherest he had let him get was a little dry humping and light groping. He still felt a little weird about their age difference. No matter what he did, he still thought about the fact that Dak was still only seventeen.

They were on summer vacation now. Dak had come to Duluth for a visit. They both had a day off from work, Dak having gotten a job at Rocque's restaurant. Jett was glad that he was visiting, but he still wasn't ready for that next step yet. He wasn't sure what was holding him back.

Dak's hand was slowly trailing up and down Jett's side. His lips were trailing down Jett's chin and neck. He was trying his hardest to seduce the older male.

"Dak," Jett sighed.

"Don't mind me," Dak said as his hand trailed down to Jett's hip.

"I've told you-" Jett started.

Dak cut him off with a kiss. He slipped his tongue out and distracted Jett. Before he knew what was going on, Dak was on top of him, with his hands slipping under his shirt. Jett almost moaned at the contact. It reminded him of how long it had been since he had even gotten this far with anyone. Dak started trailing kisses down his neck again.

"Dak I told you-" He stayed again.

"We're not having sex," Dak stated. His hands started tugging Jett's shirt upwards.

 _'I'm going to hell.'_ Jett thought. He sighed as he allowed Dak to remove his shirt.

Dak's mouth was everywhere. Jett's mind was foggy. He couldn't bring himself to stop the teen. He was in over his head, that much he knew, but he couldn't deny Dak. It was something Dak seemed to know, and was taking full advantage of. This boy was going to be the death of him. Soon their lips were tangled together again. Jett would never tire of this. It all just felt so right.

 **So there you go, another chapter done. This one took a while and quite a few rewrites. I like where it's at. Question time! Will Jett ever just admit his feelings? Can he commit to Dak? Can Dak commit to him? Will Dak tell Kendall the truth? How will Kendall take it? Can Jett allow himself to be truly happy with Dak? Can her get over the age difference? Or is something else bothering him?**

 **So many questions. Sorry, but that's a few things to think about. As always there is more to come. More drama, more fun, and maybe some angst. We shall see. See you next time.**

 **Always**

 **OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
